


Cross My Heart

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-25
Updated: 2002-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission requires one of the boys to dress as a girl. Heero lost the bet and had to wear the skirt. Meanwhile, Duo saw this as a chance to get a 'perfect' girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One pleasant, sunny afternoon, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo were in the living room when Heero entered.

"Duo, we have a mission."

"What's the mission?"

Heero tossed a piece of paper at the American pilot. Duo skimmed over it; Quatre was next to the braided boy while Wufei and Trowa were standing behind the him, reading the paper too. It said that the mission is to meet an informant who would give them secret information about OZ. They would have to stay at a school where the informant, who was also the student  
of the school, would give them the microchip.

"Hmm, why does this mission need two pilots to complete? It's an easy one. Oh, I see. You need my help to socialize with the students." Duo glanced mockingly at Heero.

Heero sent him a glare. "We will enter the school tomorrow. Prepare your skirts."

"SKIRTS???"

"Read the sentence at the bottom, Duo." Wufei grinned.

Duo read the paper again. Since the gender of the informant was unknown, one of the pilots was asked to disguise as a girl so it will be easier to meet them if the informant was a girl too. Duo looked up at Heero. "My name isn't written as the one who will have the disguise."

Heero snorted, "You expect me to be a girl?"

"Why not?? You are girlish looking."

"Hn"

"Yes!"

"Hn."

"Yes, you are!!!"

"HN."

"No, not me"

"Hnn."

"No! You are the one who looks like a girl!"

"Hn"

"You, not me!"

"Hn"

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sweatdropped and watched the two pilots 'quarrelling' for some time until Quatre had had enough and decided to help. Throwing a gesture to Trowa and Wufei, Quatre cleared his throat. Both of the quarrelling pilots looked at him.

"Why don't we decide who will be the girl with these straws?" Quatre held up two straws. "I painted one of them red in the edge which is hidden in my hand. You will each draw a straw and if you get the red one, you will be the girl. How's that?"

Heero and Duo exchanged a glance then nodded.

"So who will draw the straw?" Wufei asked. He noticed neither Heero nor Duo made a move. "What's up? You afraid to draw a straw? Even the Perfect Soldier?"

Heero growled and took the a straw. Duo held his breath when he saw the edge of the straw in Heero's hand. It's .............................RED!!!! The braided boy laughed uncontrollably while Heero sent his death glare at the poor straw.

"Looks like the problem has been resolved." Wufei walked out of the room, followed by Trowa. Heero glared at Duo before he went upstairs to his room to prepare his 'clothes'. Quatre stayed and approached Duo, who wanted to follow Heero.

"What's up, Q-man?"

"Duo, I hope you use this chance wisely." Quatre held up the other straw. Duo's eyes widened when he saw its edge was also red.

"Quatre, you...."

"Yes, I cheated. I predicted Heero would draw the straw first," Quatre smiled.

"Why did you do that? If Heero ever found out about this, you would be a dead meat."

"Well, let's just say I want to help a friend who was falling in love with a rock named Heero Yuy"

Duo blushed at Quatre's words. "You knew?"

"My eyes are not blind, Duo. Wherever Heero goes, you always follow him and whenever he is not around, you become miserable."

"Quatre! Don't talk so loud, what if the others hear you? " Duo embarrassed

"Well, the only one who doesn't know about this, is the Perfect Soldier."

"What?????"

"Wufei and Trowa are not blind either, Duo. Why do you think Wufei dared Heero to draw the straw?"

Duo was speechless for a moment. Then he glomped on Quatre. "Thank you, man. How can I repay you?"

"I want to hear a happy ending to this story when you two finish this mission."

Duo frowned. "I don't know, Quatre. Heero is.......I really can't promise you ....."

"Don't give up before you try it. I'm sure you will get what you want." Quatre hugged the American pilot.

"Arigatou Quatre. I'll try...I'll try my best!" Duo hugged back, tightly.

"HOAAAA, Duo!!! Air!! You're killing me!"

"Sorry, Q-man" Duo released his hug. "Well, I think I have to help Heero now."

The American boy bounced up to the second floor where his and Heero's room was. Quatre watched Duo and sighed. "I really wish happiness for you, Duo. And may Heero not be too blind to notice your feelings..."

Five minutes later, Duo descended the stair, pulling the not-so-willing Heero behind him. The Japanese pilot had changed his green tank top and black spandex into a white loose shirt and jeans that made him look like a girl. "Looks like he didn't have many clothes except for the tank tops and spandex, so we are going to the mall to buy him clothes Quatre. See ya"

Quatre nodded and saw the two out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo. Don't we have enough yet?" Heero's hands were full with boxes and packages. They had been in the mall for two hours and Heero cursed himself silently for letting Duo choose the clothes for him. He couldn't resist those violet puppy eyes, which looked at him pleadingly. Damn. He had to find a way to eliminate this weakness in him.

"Hmm, just a little more. We still have to buy earrings and necklaces"

"WHAT?" Heero snapped. There was no way he was going to wear earrings or necklaces.

"C'mon Heero. You need them if we're asked a party. And besides, you will look more beautiful with earrings"

"I'm not beautiful!"

"You are"

"I'm not!!!"

"Stop it, young girl. It's not polite to shout at your boyfriend," an old woman interjected them.

Duo fought hard to contain his laughter when he saw Heero's expression. The old woman turned to Duo and scolded him. "And you too, young man. You are not being polite either letting your girlfriend carry all the packages alone."

The American pilot grinned sheepishly and took the boxes from Heero's hands. "Sorry Hee-chan."

"That's better. Be good to your boyfriend now, young girl." The woman continued on her way, leaving a pouting Heero with a very happy Duo. Silently, Duo thanked the woman for giving him a chance to call Heero 'Hee-chan'.

"Let's get the earrings, Hee-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, get used to it. You will be called that once we have entered the school."

As Duo walked, Heero followed him, still cursing in every language he knew. Suddenly Duo stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I almost forget one important thing. Have you pierced your ears, Heero?"

"Hell, no!"

"Looks like we have to get your ears pierced first then"

"No way! I'm not going to let my ears get pierced."

"You really look like a stubborn girl right now, Hee-chan. Are you afraid of being pierced?

"I am not afraid."

"Well, let's go then. You know you need to make your disguise perfect in order to finish the mission."

Duo grinned when he saw Heero following him. The word 'mission' always worked well on the Perfect Soldier. So they spent two more hours before going back to Quatre's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei waited anxiously for Heero to come down from his and Duo's room. Duo arrived first, carrying his bag and looked so complacent.

"Ohayo, minna."

"Ohayo, Duo." Quatre looked behind Duo and found Heero wasn't there.

"So where is 'she' ?" Wufei spoke up impatiently.

Duo grinned and shouted. "Come on down, Hee-chan! We have to go now or we will be late."

Some muttering and cursing was heard from upstairs before Heero finally came down and met the others. Quatre and Wufei's jaws reached their knees, while Trowa did a double take. Standing in front of them was a beautiful girl in her school uniform. The short skirt revealed her slender legs, while the long sleeves of her shirt made them wonder how soft the skin beneath them was. Her face was the color of alabaster and enchanted by a pair of small earrings that were the same color as her eyes. Though her short hair looked unruly, they didn't have a doubt that the hair felt like silk.

Duo had sprayed perfume on Heero and asked him to wipe off his scowl. The girl was now standing with a neutral expression on her face with a very pleasant smell around her.

"Wow, look at your faces, guys. I really regret that Heero shot my camera this morning." Duo's grin became wider. Trowa approached the American and delivered a soft blow to the boy's head.

"Ouchh!! What was that for, Trowa????"

"You are really lucky, Maxwell." Wufei followed Trowa's suit.

"Oucchhh!! What do you mean, Wu-man???"

Not wanting to be left out, Quatre also did the same.

"Itaiii!! You too, Quatre????"

"Get 'her' out of here, Duo before we jump her."

Duo's eyes widened and he chuckled, "See ya later guys!!!!" He quickly pulled the 'girl' out while said girl raised one smooth eyebrow.

"I really hope to hear a happy ending to this from Duo later," said Quatre, seeing the two pilots away.

"Just wait and see. Damn, Yuy is really beautiful!" Wufei snorted while Trowa only quirked his lips slightly.

"Figures. Only the Perfect Soldier could be the perfect girl." Quatre laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, we have new friends here." Heero heard the teacher explain. He was still cursing at the uncomfortable skirt when he felt Duo poke his ribs, gesturing him to introduce himself. The Japanese pilot stepped forward and lifted his head, speaking in higher tone than his usual one. "Yuy Hirosue, desu." An uncomfortable silence filled the class. Heero felt all the eyes fixed into him. Feeling uneasy, Heero stepped back and moved closer to Duo.

Duo smiled at Heero's reaction. He never thought the Japanese pilot would act shyly. He stepped forward and spoke. "My name is Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you all, I hope we can be good friends."

The students were staring at the new students. Both the males and females alike were thinking the same thing. They wanted to make friends with them both. The girl was beautiful and shy, typical Asian while the boy was handsome and very friendly.

"I think the introduction is enough. Now get to your seats." The teacher pointed to their seats and asked them to sit down. Heero sat next to a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Hello, Yuy. Nice to meet you, my name is Ryoko. Hope we can get along quickly".

Heero nodded. "Hello Ryoko." The girl proceeded in telling him about the teacher and the class. Heero soon found Ryoko was a nice girl and liked to talk, just like Duo.

Meanwhile, Duo sat two blocks from Heero, next to a boy named Mario. The big boy didn't seem interested in asking Duo about anything personal. He kept on talking about Yuy-chan while Duo listened to the boy's chatter half-heartedly. Then one sentence in particular struck him. "Did you see her lips? They're so tempting. I can't wait to kiss her."

"What???" Duo's eyes turned as big as saucers.

"C'mon, Maxwell! Don't say that you didn't want to kiss her too."

Duo gulped. He, of course, wanted to kiss his secret crush but that would mean death if he dared to kiss the Perfect Soldier. And yet the boy next to him talked so easily about kissing Heero Yuy. The braided pilot took a glance and saw Heero was talking to a girl next to him. He felt jealous and regret at the same time.

If Heero had been a boy, Duo bet none of the class would try to make friends with him after receiving his glare on introduction time. He would have Heero for himself almost all the time. But now as a girl, Heero couldn't use his glare to drive them away and Duo was sure, once the teacher left the class, boys and girls would gather around the Japanese pilot and try to befriend him.

The American pilot sighed. It would be a long time before he could have Heero with him alone.

As it had been predicted by Duo, once the teacher left the class, the students quickly approached Heero; most of them were the boys while the girls approached him, asking the common thing about their hobbies, house, and address. Heero was feeling uncomfortable. He never got into this kind of situation before. He answered the questions with nodding or shaking his head, only spoke when it really needed. His new friends didn't seem satisfied with his answer and asked persistently.

Heero was irritated at their questions and ran his eyes to find his partner that usually helped him in this kind of situation. He caught the braided boy on the corner of the class, encircled by some girls. Heero growled at knowing his braided partner couldn't help him this time.

"Guys! That's enough for now. Yuy needs some times to rest, you know."

Heero looked up and saw Ryoko hauling the others away. "Thank you, Ryoko."

Ryoko winked, "No problem. They're always like that; can't stand looking at a beautiful girl alone. Let's go to the gym. We'll have fencing lessons."

Heero stood up and followed Ryoko. Fencing would make him feel better and help him release his stress. He looked at Duo and saw a girl clinging onto the American. Suddenly, Heero felt fire run inside his chest and reach his eyes.

At the feeling of someone watching him, Duo looked up and saw Heero glaring at him. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn the jealousy was radiating from the Prussian blue eyes.

"Nee, Duo. Let's go to the gym. We'll have fencing lessons there." Said the girl who was clinging onto his arm.

"Fencing? Wow, that's very great, Anne. Let's go then." Duo finally could release his arm from the girl and walked to the door where Heero was standing.

"Yuy, are you going to the gym too? How 'bout if we go together?" Duo looked at Heero nervously. Then he noticed a girl was standing near Heero and was looking at them thoughtfully.

"How rude I am. I haven't known your name, ojo-chan and yet I asked your friend to go with me."

Ryoko laughed. "It's okay, Maxwell."

"Just Duo" Duo smiled.

"Okay Duo." Ryoko smiled back, "I'm Ryoko and I think Yuy doesn't mind walking with you. Ne, Yuy?"

Heero could see the girl behind Duo was pouting at Duo's action, he felt satisfied and walked out from the class without a word. Duo just stared dumbfounded at Heero's back. Well, what else did he expect the Perfect Soldier to say? He shrugged and followed Heero to the gym, talking with Ryoko along the way.

"Did you come from the same school as Yuy, Duo?"

"Yeah, we became students of this school as part of the exchange program."

"So you two have long known each other then?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Duo grinned and glanced at Heero, wanting to see his expression. Again, no expression was shown on that beautiful face. The said 'girl' kept silent and focused her eyes to the front. Duo pouted and turned to Ryoko. "It's hard to talk with her, you know. Maybe it's easier to talk with a statue than to her."

"Because the stone doesn't have ears so it will not hurt to listen to your incessant talking." Heero spoke calmly.

"Yuy!!!" Duo was surprised when Heero spoke out. Moreover, Heero talked about him and his incessant talking. Duo turned to Heero again. "How could you say that. I never talk nonsense. You are really unpredictable, you know. At the time I try hard to make you talk to me, you keep silent but when I don't expect you to speak, you speak fluently. It's not fair, you now. It's hmmphhh...."

Heero had shoved Duo's braid into its owner's mouth. "Baka, you just proved your talking is indeed incessant."

"Hmmphh...hmphhhhh." Duo spat out his braid. "Yuy!! How could you use my braid like that? You know it takes a lot of effort to tend to this hair and AUUWWWW......"

"Shut up, Duo." Heero held the braid, promising to yank it if Duo didn't stop talking. Duo pouted but did stop talking.

"You two are so fun, you know." Ryoko giggled, making Duo and Heero realize they were not alone. Heero quickly released Duo's braid while Duo smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, Ryoko. We didn't mean to abandon you."

"Nah, it's okay. Let's go or we will be late."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the front door, Duo parted with the girls to change the uniform. He entered the locker room and found out almost all the boys were talking about Yuy.

"God, she is so beautiful."

"Did you see her eyes? I could drown in them"

"And her lips....they are so tempting."

"But she's so shy. How can we get near her?"

Mario noticed Duo who was trying to ignore all of the conversation. "Hey Maxwell, what do you think the best way to get Yuy is?"

Duo gulped. If he knew how to please the Perfect Soldier, he would've done that a long time ago. Of course he couldn't say that to Mario. He put on his fencing suit and grinned. "Well, she is Japanese. I heard Japanese girls like flowers. Maybe you should give her some."

"Flowers? That's a good idea!!! Thanks, pal." Mario turned to the others and resumed their conversation about the shy Yuy. Duo sighed and walked out to the gym.

In the gym, Duo could see Heero was about to play with a blond girl. Duo narrowed his eyes and recognized the girl as the same girl who clung to his arm earlier. Anne, the girl's name, was very happy to have Yuy as her opponent. She felt a bit angry when Duo ignored her and walked to Yuy. Moreover, before Yuy arrived, she became favorite girl among the boys and the other girls adored her. But now, the boys turned their attention to this shy girl. That made her want to humiliate the Japanese girl in front of the class.

She smiled and had confidence to win in this match. No one of her classmates including the boys could beat her in fencing so she was sure the Japanese girl would be in a mess once she finished the match. But in less than a minute when the match began, Anne found out her sword had been thrown away and the Japanese girl's sword was pointed straight in her forehead.

Heero smirked when he was rewarded with a shocked expression on the girl's face. He had felt irritated with the girl and now it had been a good chance to beat her. Duo watched the match and saw Anne's shocked expression. He approached Heero who was walking away from the still-shocked-girl. "Geez Yuy, can you be a little gentler? That girl looked like she got a heart attack."

"Why? Are you worried about her?" Heero sat on the bench at the corner of the gym.

"Me? Why should I worry about her?" Duo sat next to Heero. "As a girl, you should be gentler you know? If you keep going like that, no girls will want fo fence against you."

"You can play with me"

"Me???? Uhm, no thanks." Last time he had the match with Heero, he ended up with scars all over his body.

"What's up? Are you ashamed that a girl managed to beat you?" Heero smirked.

Duo stared at the Japanese pilot. He couldn't believe his ears. Heero Yuy, that stonehearted soldier, was teasing him?

"Well, well, well!! What are you two doing here?". Duo startled. He turned around and saw Ryoko was standing near him.

"Ryoko, you surprised me."

"Really? Well, you are too occupied with her, huh?" Ryoko smiled when she saw Duo blushing.

"No, Ryoko-chan. I just talking about the fencing with her"

"Oh, yeah. You're really a good fencer Yuy. You beat Anne easily. Now the girls will adore you more."

"Huh?" Heero gave Ryoko a questioning look.

"Well, no one ever beat Anne in fencing, not even the boys. So every girl adores her. Now I bet they will turn to you. You'll see they following you everywhere from now on."

Duo didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry. Not only the boys, now the girls were also following Heero. There would never be a private time for him to be with Heero. But the image of girls and boys chasing Heero popped up in his mind at the same time. He held his laughter while Heero tried hard not to give the American pilot his death glare. When his turn came, Duo excused himself and went to play with the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally the bell rang, indicating the lunchtime. After changing his uniform back, Duo walked to the cafeteria and found Heero sitting at the corner alone.

"May I sit here, Yuy?"

Heero looked up and nodded. Duo sat in front of Heero and set his tray on the table. He wondered where the others were.

"Where’s Ryoko?"

"She hasn't finished her shower yet."

"I thought you were surrounded by the boys."

"I was."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know. Mario asked what my favorite flower was and once I answered him, all the boys quickly went away."

Duo grinned. Looks like the boys chose to follow his advice. "So which flower did you say?"

"Jasmine"

"Jasmine??????" Duo suddenly laughed. Jasmine was very small and rare. He bet the other boys would be desperate, searching the flowers.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Nothing.......I'm just imagining the boys searching all the flowers right now." Duo grinned

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they wanted to give it to you. I bet all of them will give you Jasmine so they can get near you."

Heero frowned. "I don't like being surrounded like this. Not to mention the girls over there always stare at me." He turned his head to the back slightly.

Duo glanced at the direction Heero gestured and saw some girls were looking at them. "Looks like you have a fan club here, Yuy."

The frown in Heero's face became deeper. He really didn't like this situation. "Don't you have any idea to make the boys stop chasing me?"

Duo looked at Heero intently. Yes, he knew a way to make the boys stop chasing this beautiful creature in front of him but he doubted this stunning beauty would agree with him. But if this beauty did agree, Duo would be in heaven and he was more than willing to take the chance.

Setting his grin, Duo spoke, "Well, you can be my girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Heero's eyes widened. "Are you kidding, Duo?"

The grin on Duo's face disappeared; Heero's words felt like a stab on his heart. The American pilot spoke carefully. "I'm not kidding Heero. You asked me for an idea and I gave it to you. The boys chase you because they want you to be their girlfriend. But, if they knew you had a boyfriend, I bet all of them would stop chasing you. And if you're with me, that'll also make the girls stop following you. I'm sure they will give us some privacy to be together."

As he spoke, Duo felt more helpless and almost gave up on the idea. Heero would never agree to be with him. Maybe the Japanese pilot would prefer being surrounded by the others than by him.

On the other hand, Heero was listening fully to Duo's words. He noticed the seriousness in Duo's tone and thought about the idea. The idea itself was not bad. It sure would stop the boys from chasing him, and moreover, he could be with Duo all the time and make a plan for their mission. Yes, the idea was acceptable.

"Saa, Heero. I don't think you agree with the idea, huh?" Duo sighed

"Okay"

"Huh? What did you say?" The American pilot stared at Heero

"I said okay. I will be your girlfriend."

Duo didn't believe his ears. He thought he was hearing things. "You really want to be my girlfriend?"

"You heard me, Duo" Heero scowled. That baka was really irritating sometimes. But it was better to be with him than to be surrounded by the other boys. He looked at Duo and saw the smile that radiated from his heart-shaped face.

Duo pinched himself and felt the pain. He wasn't dreaming! He really wasn't dreaming. Heero agreed to be his girlfriend. He smiled widely and wanted to jump around the cafeteria. Finally, finally he could have Heero for himself. Heero was stunned, he never saw Duo as happy as he was now. The braided boy's face was radiated with joy and he looked so beautiful. Heero shook his head. Boys are not beautiful!

"So you're my girlfriend now, Yuy-chan." Duo said the last word almost like purring.

Heero fixed his eyes on Duo and saw that he was smiling tenderly at him. "Hn..."

Duo pouted. "Hey, that's not how a girl reacts to her boyfriend. You should've said 'Yes, dear' "

"Duo...." Heero glared at the American. He felt he didn't need to pretend around this braided baka.

"Hey, wiped off that glare. You'll make the other girls run away, you know."

"Stop joking around then."

"Okay, okay." Duo grinned. He really enjoyed this moment. Quatre was right. This is his chance to be with Heero and he would never waste it. "Now we have to do something to make the others know we're a couple."

"Huh?"

"Do you think that by agreeing to be my girlfriend, they'll know if you're my girfriend? No, Yuy-chan. We have to show them that we're a couple."

"How?"

Duo felt his heartbeat growing faster as he spoke. "You want the fastest way to stop the boys from chasing you? Let me kiss you then..."

"Nani???" Heero leaned forward and stared at the American pilot, resting his hands on the table and his eyes wide on Duo.

Praying his voice didn't get wavier, Duo repeated. "Let me kiss you, and I bet the boys will never bother you again."

The Japanese pilot processed Duo's word. Was Duo just kidding or what? If he wasn't kidding, why did he want to do this then? Heero had never been kissed, not even on the cheeks. No one cared enough to give him a kiss, and how the braided boy in front of him was suggesting this? What was he thinking? Heero fixed his eyes back at the braided pilot just to find the violet orbs staring back at him.

Those eyes were warm and tender. Heero was stunned by the intensity and warmth he encountered in those eyes. Always like this......Heero cursed himself. He never could tear his gaze away once Duo looked at him with those wide eyes. That's why he often didn't look at the American pilot; trying his best to ignore Duo and keep himself busy with his laptop.

Every time he looked at those eyes, Heero felt his heart beating faster and his breath become unstable. And now the same eyes were fixed on Heero's prussian blue ones. Those eyes moved down to his face and stopped at his lips, making his heart beat faster. Stop staring! Say something! Heero opened his mouth to speak, but no sound was heard for his mind refused to think of a word to say.

The Japanese pilot didn't know that his current state was really promising to receive a kiss from Duo right now. His eyes were fixed on Duo's eyes and his lips were open slightly while his body was leaning forward towards Duo. And when Heero just found a word to say, those violet eyes were staring back at the Japanese pilot's eyes, stealing all the words from Heero.

"Well, will you let me kiss you or not? The boys are coming." Duo heard some noises and knew the boys were entering the cafeteria.

Heero didn't notice the boys walking toward him; he was too mesmerized by Duo's eyes. He could see Duo's lips moving, saying something, but his mind seemed to block out the words. His mind only told him that Duo's lips looked so good, making Heero wonder what it felt like to be kissed by those lips. Within two seconds, Heero found himself nodding as if it were his answer to Duo's question.

At Heero's nod, Duo smiled and leaned forward to capture those delicate lips. He was really nervous and reminding himself not to devour those tempting lips roughly. Gentle, he has to be gentle in kissing Heero. All the noises in the cafeteria stopped once his lips met Heero's lips, not that Duo really cared about that. His mind filled with sensation of Heero's soft lips against his. He had imagined a thousand times about doing this, and never dared to hope it would become reality. But the lips he felt right now told him this was real. He was kissing Heero Yuy, the boy he had fallen in love with at first sight.

Those violet eyes, which were getting closer and closer, were too much to bear as Heero closed his eyes. His heart was beating faster and faster. For the first time in his life, he felt really nervous. In the middle of his nervousness, he felt Duo's firm lips touching his lips. His first kiss. Duo had taken his first kiss. He could feel Duo's breath against his nose as the American pilot's hand pulled his chin up, pressing his lips on his own. It really felt so good. He never knew being kissed was as good as he had imagined. Now the American pilot's mouth was nibbling at his lips softly. Following his instinct, Heero's lips parted but suddenly those tender lips were gone and the hand released his chin.

"Maxwell! What are you doing?"

No, he hadn't wanted to end the kiss yet. He still wanted to feel more. A rough voice and a strong arm that pulled him from Heero forced Duo back to reality. He looked up and saw Mario holding his arm and staring at him angrily.

"What does it look like, Mario? I'm kissing her." Duo didn't feel happy of being pulled from *his* Heero.

Feeling the loss of the warm lips, Heero opened his eyes and saw Mario grabbing Duo's collar and pulling him onto his feet.

"Why did you kiss her, you jerk? You shouldn't force yourself on her!" Mario tightened his grip on Duo's arm, making Duo wince.

"Let go of my boyfriend." Both Duo and Mario turned to Heero. Duo's eyes widened. Heero just said he was his boyfriend? Duo soon found himself flying around the clouds and shouting 'I'm Heero's boyfriend!!' over and over.

"Your boyfriend, Yuy?" Mario didn't believe what he heard.

"You heard her, Mario. Now will you release Duo and leave them alone?" Ryoko stepped forward and stood near Heero.

Mario looked at Duo and then to Heero. Finally he released Duo and walked out in defeat from the cafeteria, followed by the other boys.

"Thank you, Ryoko." Duo sat down again but this time he sat next to Heero. "And thanks to you too, koi." He placed a butterfly kiss on Heero's cheek.

"My, my, my, what a passionate lover, you are, Duo." Ryoko sat on the seat in front of them.

"I am." Duo grinned. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. It's about time the boys knew you two are together."

"You don't seem to be surprised about this." Heero looked at the girl.

Ryoko smiled. "Well, after I noticed Duo-kun watching you all the time, of course I'm not surprised. Especially when I saw how jealous you got when Anne clung onto Duo-kun."

Heero and Duo stared at each other. The Japanese pilot wondered. Duo watched him all the time? Why? And what did Ryoko say about him? He got jealous? Heero stared dumfounded at Duo.

On the other hand, Duo was stunned too. She said Heero got jealous? Why would he get jealous of Anne? Could it be? Could it be possible for the Japanese pilot to have some feelings for him? Maybe there was hope after all. With that thought, Duo held up Heero's hand and kissed it tenderly. "Did I make you jealous? Gomen ne, koi."

So that strange feeling he had in the previous class was jealousy? Heero tried to process what had happened to him. Why did he feel jealous watching Duo with the other girl? It wasn't wrong for him to be with the other girl. So why did he have to feel jealous? Heero tried to find the meaning of jealous in his mental dictionary. Jealousy was a feeling of fear or ill manner because of a possible loss of rights or love. What did it mean to him? Did it mean that he didn't want to lose Duo? Did he want Duo for himself? He wanted that talkative, irritating yet beautiful braided boy? Wait a minute, beautiful? He thought Duo was beautiful? Heero blushed at the thought.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're blushing, Yuy." Ryoko's words made Heero realize he was bushing, and that made him blush more.

Duo couldn't agree more. Heero was so lovely when he was blushing and the knowledge that he, Duo Maxwell, was the one who caused the Perfect Soldier to blush, overwhelmed his entire body. He didn't care whether Heero would kill him once the mission was over. At this time, he could pour all his feeling, passion, and even love without having to worry about being rejected, so he was surely not going to waste the time.

"Ryoko is right, you are cute, koi." The American pilot brough Heero's hand to his lips and kissed it again.

"You two are so lovely. I better go now, don't want to disturb you guys." Ryoko stood up. "But promise me Duo, let me borrow her for sometime, okay?"

"You have my word, Ryoko-chan." Duo grinned at the girl

"Okay, see ya then. Oh, one more thing, you better go walk in the garden. This is cafeteria, not a showroom." Ryoko winked at them and walked to collect her ransom.

Duo finished his food quickly and stood up. "Let's go to the garden, Yuy-chan." He extended his hand, offering help. Heero stared at the hand then raised his hand hesitantly. Duo quickly caught the hand and pulled Heero to stand up. Heero looked around and saw some students quickly turn their heads to another direction, avoiding contact with his eyes. Good, now they wouldn't bother him again. "Let's go." He followed Duo out of the cafeteria.

They walked to the garden quietly. Duo braced himself to let his hand encircle Heero's waist.When he didn't feel the Japanese pilot pull away, he smiled. Heero had noticed Duo's hand had moved to encircle his waist and pulled him to walk closer with the braided boy. First he wanted to shove the hand away, but then the hand brought new sensations inside him. It made him feel warm and safe, so Heero stayed quiet and felt content with Duo's behavior

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, how many of them?" Duo sighed. He and Heero were sitting on the bench, surrounded by trees and bushes. Another disadvantage of being Gundam pilots was they could detect someone who tried to hide from them.

"Eight, two at the bushes near you, two behind the tree on your right while three on the left, and one on the tree behind us." Heero stated as if giving a weather report.

Looks like there were still some boys who didn't believe Yuy-chan had a boyfriend. They followed the couple silently into the garden and watched them from their hideout. They didn't know that Heero and Duo noticed their presence.

Duo sighed again; there was no private place for them. He glanced at Heero who was sitting politely beside him. The Japanese pilot could sit like that for hours if nothing disturbed him. He had to do something to be able to hold and touch the stoic pilot. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind. Duo grinned and turned to Heero. "Well, Yuy-chan. If they want to watch us, let's give them a show."

"Nani?" Heero was startled when Duo pulled him onto his lap.

"Ssst, just stay calm." Duo leaned his head on Heero's shoulder and whispered near Heero's ear. "With this position, they can't hear what we're talking about. They'll just think we're making out and will soon give up on watching us."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Heero was a bit confused and nervous. This closeness was really new to him. He wasn't used to having someone so close to him and touching him. And Duo wasn't just touching him. Duo was embracing him.

"Whatever you want to talk about. They'll never be able to hear us." Duo let his hands trail up and caress the Japanese pilot's back.

Heero fought to make his mind work. Duo's soft breath brushed his ear softly. The American pilot's hands were caressing his back. It made him feel so good and yet dazed. Mission, he had to fulfill his mission. "Hn, we can talk about our mission then."

Duo smiled sadly. Always the mission, ne Heero? The Perfect Soldier would never think about anything else except his mission. Well, if that was so, he would make the mission help him to be with Heero all the time.

"Looks like being my girlfriend makes many advantages for our mission."

"Huh?"

The braided boy stopped his caressing and pulled back to stare at Heero. "We can speak freely and no one will question us. We can have excuses to meet everyday and no one will be suspicious. We can also whisper about our mission like we're doing now." And let him have reason to touch Heero, brush his hair, and hold his hand. Duo added the sentence silently.

"You make a point there"

"Seems you agree with me. If that's so, don't be too surprised if I hold your hand or do something like a usual boyfriend would do with his girlfriend, okay?"

"Fine..."

Duo leaned against the back of the bench and put one hand on Heero's head and the other one on the Japanese pilot's waist, pulling Heero to lean on his shoulder. "This would make us more like lovers. Besides this also makes the conversation easier without causing me to have a backache." Duo whispered near Heero's ear, caressing the Japanese pilot's silky hair.

The Japanese pilot listened as Duo started babbling about everything. He could feel Duo's skin against his cheek and the warmth of Duo's body around him, enveloping him. He hadn't slept since last night, hacking to put their information on the school's files. It turned out that the school's security was really hard to be cracked so he spent all night to input their data.

Duo's shoulder felt like a pillow, which enticed him to sleep. He knew he shouldn't let his guard down while they were on the mission but Duo's voice was like a lullaby to him, plus the hand, which caressed his hair gently, seemed to lull him to sleep. Soon Heero drifted to sleep, secured in Duo's lap.

Being used to one-sided conversations, Duo kept on talking and babbling, enjoying caressing Heero's hair. But then he finally noticed a soft snore and a steady rhythm of heartbeats coming from the boy on his lap.

"Yuy-chan? Are you sleeping?"

No answer came up from Heero. Duo was speechless for a moment. He never thought Heero would trust him enough and let his guard down, leaving Duo to protect him from any danger that might occur. He sighed happily and savored the closeness he had with Heero at the moment.

As the time passed, Duo noticed the students who were watching them had all one by one left their hideout and walked to the school in defeat. Duo looked at Heero's face and smiled. Heero was really cute when he was sleeping. His face was free from scowling and frowning. The delicate mouth of his was opened slightly, tempting Duo to kiss it again.

And Duo indeed surrendered to the temptation for he still hadn't been satisfied of kissing Heero when they were at the cafeteria. Slowly he pressed his lips on those tempting lips. Duo kissed Heero carefully, not wanting to wake up the sleeping beauty. He swore Heero was purring when he nibbled the Japanese pilot's lips gently.

A moment passed in silence as Duo tasted Heero, satisfying himself with those delicate lips. It was still hard for Duo to believe that all of what happened today was real. He finally managed to kiss Heero and made him as his girlfriend. His only! Finally feeling satisfied, Duo broke the kiss and let his lips trail up, kissing the pointed nose and then the forehead. "Mine." Duo whispered and hugged the sleeping boy tenderly.

Strange, Heero should have been awakened by the slightest touch as he was trained to be able to do that. But this time, it seemed the Japanese boy unconsciously let all his guard and training go, succumbing into the warmth and safety Duo gave to him. Instead of waking up, Heero purred and snuggled closer into Duo's embrace, as if affirming that he was really Duo's.

The silence was disturbed by a soft sound of steps that headed toward them. Duo lifted his head and saw Ryoko was approaching them, ready to shout. The American pilot quickly made silent gestures, asking her to be quiet. Ryoko was confused but when Duo pointed at the sleeping figure on his lap, she smiled.

She looked at Heero and then turned to Duo, mouthing "You are a lucky guy."

Duo read her lips. He nodded and grinned. Yes, he was the luckiest guy to have this beautiful creature sleeping on his lap. Ryoko winked at him and walked away silently, leaving Duo, who had turned his attention back to the sleeping creature on his lap.

It was dusk when the sleeping beauty on his lap chose to wake up. Heero was still half asleep and wondered where he was. He had fallen asleep but not on his bed, so where was he now? He could feel warmth radiating through his body, and a soft breath brushed the back of his neck. Heero tensed when he realized someone was hugging him.

"Yuy-chan? Are you awake?"

That voice.... it was Duo's. So he had fallen asleep on Duo's lap. Heero quickly pulled away and stared at the violet orbs in front of him.

"How long have I slept?" Heero noticed the sky had turned dark.

"Three hours maybe."

"Three hours?" Heero stood up. "How are your legs?"

Duo stood up, allowing the blood circulation, which had stopped around his lap, to circulate through his legs again. "They'll be fine."

"You should have waken me when I fell asleep." Heero scowled

"Nah, it would be impolite to do that to my girlfriend." Duo smiled. "C'mon, it's dark here. I'll take you into the dorm." He took Heero's hand and they walked toward the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to Heero's room was very short for Duo. He still wanted to hold Heero's hand but realized it's time to release it. Heero stopped at in front of the door and looked at him, as if waiting him to say something. Duo had long list on his mind about what he wanted to do. On top of that list was kissing Heero. He wanted to kiss Heero again, to feel those lips and to hear him purring. It seemed he would never get enough of the Japanese pilot. But this time, Duo knew he needed reason to do that.

Then he noticed some girls walked toward them. Duo grinned, he had the reason now. He would say it is needed to convince the girls if Heero questioned him. With that thought, Duo leaned forward and claimed Heero's mouth.

When Heero saw the door to his room, the Japanese pilot felt a little disappointed but he quickly shoved the feeling away. Why should he felt disappointed, he should be happy to finally be alone, free from the braided baka. But still he felt something missing and he couldn't figure it out. Heero looked at Duo, hoping to find the answer.

What he did not expect to find was to see Duo leaned forward and captured his mouth. Those firm lips pressed against his lips again. They sealed Heero's mouth for a moment before pulling back.

"Good night, koi." He heard Duo said the word but his mind was too occupied to process the words. He was wondering why Duo kissed him again. Then he noticed some girls were watching them. So Duo wanted to tell about their relationship to the girls, that's why Duo kissed him. His mind accepted the logic explanation and searched for further action to reply Duo's action. Heero reacted once his mind found the suitable action. He leaned forward and kissed Duo back.

"Good night." Then Heero closed the door, leaving Duo to stare dumbfound at the close door. Funny, Heero didn't feel anything missing anymore.

Duo still stared at the door. Heero was kissing him back. Heero was kissing him back!!! Duo smiled widely and made his way to his room. Bouncing up happily and ignoring the stares he got along the way.

He found a piece of paper on his bed made him forget his happiness. It was from their informant. The paper said they had to wait two weeks before the informant gave them any further instruction. Duo frowned and decided to discuss it with Heero tonight.

He waited until midnight before slipped out from his room. Heero's room was on the second floor so Duo had to climb a tree to get into the window. A locked window wasn't a problem for a thief like him. He opened the window and stepped in slowly.

A soft click greeted him and he felt the barrel of gun touching the back of his head.

"Move and you'll die." A tenor voice spoke to him. Duo recognized the voice.

"Heero?"

"Duo? What the fuck are you doing here!???"

Duo felt the gun was lowered and turned to face Heero. He stared dumbfound at the Japanese pilot who was wearing ........SPANDEX only!!. "Heero!!! Are you...hmmphh."

Heero put his hand on Duo's mouth and moved closer to the braided boy. "Be quiet. You can wake the others." He whispered.

The American pilot realized his mistake and nodded in understanding. He took Heero's hand from his mouth and spoke in low tone. "Are you crazy? You wear that damn spandex to sleep? How if there is a night inspection?"

"Hn, I’ll wear that stupid night gown before I open the door."

"What if they didn't want to wait and use duplicate key instead? You’ll be in trouble!"

Heero snorted and decided to dismiss the topic. "What do you want with me?"

"Huh?"

"You don't come here just to see me wearing the gown, do you?"

Duo grinned nervously. Actually a part of him had expected to see that. "No, I came to discuss this."

He handed a paper to Heero. Once finish reading the paper, Heero frowned. He still have to wait two more weeks in this school and wearing the stupid clothes? Injustice! .....Okay, he sounded like Wufei now......

"So what will we do?" Duo's voice brought Heero back to the reality.

"We’ll wait."

"What?"

"The paper say for us to wait, so we’ll wait."

"Don't you think this is a trap? It could be OZ's person who put this letter."

"I have checked the school thoroughly last night, Duo." Heero grunted.That's the reason he fell asleep this afternoon. "This school is clear from OZ."

"Really?"

"Yes, now will you let go my hand?"

Duo looked down and noticed his hand was still holding Heero's. "Gomen." He smiled sheepishly and released the hand reluctantly. "I'll better go now before we get caught ne?"

Intending to lock the window, Heero followed Duo who was climbing out the window. Suddenly, Duo turned back. "Next time, wear the gown, will ya?"

Heero scowled. Seeing the scowl Duo smiled and kissed Heero's forehead. "Sleep tight, Yuy-chan." Then the braided pilot quickly climbed down the tree and went back to his own room.

Again, Heero was surprised. This is the third kiss he had for today, fourth if he counted the kiss he gave Duo. His forehead felt warm, sending strange and comforting sensation over his body. Heero decided he like being kissed and went to sleep with a smile on his face. He didn't aware of a strange feeling that grew bigger in his heart with every kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came and Heero found Mario waiting in front of the door. "Good morning, Yuy-chan."

"Good morning." Heero wanted to walk away but Mario blocked the path with his big body.

"What's so good about that weak boy?"

"Nani?"

"Your boyfriend, Yuy-chan? Why do you like a weak boy like him?"

"Duo’s strong."

"I'm stronger than him." Mario walked closer to Heero.

"Whatever you said, Mario-kun. Now will you move aside and let me go?"

"Well, I'm think I'm more qualified to be your boyfriend than that braided boy."

"I'm not interested." Heero felt irritated and wanted to get free from the bigger boy, but Mario held his hand tightly.

"I'm a good kisser, you know. Let me show you how inexperienced your boyfriend compare to me."

How dare this boy touch him. Heero was ready to deliver a punch when Mario held his hand, but the word 'kiss' stopped him. He was going to be kissed again? Would it be as good as yesterday? Heero stunned and Mario didn't miss the chance. He pinned Heero to the wall and kissed him fiercely.

Heero quickly found he didn't like this kiss. The kiss was not tender.It was rough and seeking for dominance, not like Duo's. Then he felt a tongue was trying to pry his mouth open. There's no way he gonna let that thing invade his mouth. Heero was going to kick Mario when a punch connected to the big boy's cheek.

Mario felt the blow on his cheek, forcing him to back off and met the pissed-off Duo Maxwell. "How dare you kiss her, Mario." Duo growled and delivered another blow into Mario's stomach.

Duo had planned to pick Heero in the morning so they could walk to the class together. What he didn't expect was to see Mario in front of Heero's room. That big boy was kissing Heero. Mario was kissing his Heero! His girlfriend!!!! Duo saw red.

"Stop it Maxwell." Mario held his stomach. "She let me kiss her."

"What?" Duo froze in his track.

Still holding his stomach, Mario grinned. "I think she prefer me as her boyfriend than you."

"Bullshit!"

"Why don't we ask her? Yuy-chan, you like my kiss, don't you?" Mario and Duo turned to look at Heero. Heero looked at Duo and then at Mario. Slowly, he detached himself from the wall and walked toward Mario.

"Yuy-chan?" Duo was shocked. Heero chose Mario over him??? How could it be??

Mario smiled triumphantly when he saw Yuy-chan walking toward him. So she finally realized who was better. He couldn't wait to explore more of her mouth ......and her body. What he didn't prepare was to receive a hard blow right on his nose. That surely put the lights out of him.

Duo's jaws dropped down as Heero punched Mario. The big boy collapsed with loud thump, convincing Duo that Heero was on his Perfect Soldier mode when he did the punch. Snapping his jaw back to the place, Duo approached Heero.

"That was a good thing to do, Yuy-chan." Duo grinned. "I bet he would never expect a girl to knock him out"

Heero snorted. "He’s disgusting." He raised his arm to clean the blood on the edge of his lips.

"Yuy-chan!! Your lips are bleeding?" Duo was surprised and held Heero's hand. His punch maybe had caused Mario to bite Heero's lips. "Don't clean it with your sleeves." He hauled Heero back into his room.

After he closed the door, Duo ordered Heero to sit on the bed while he took out the first aid kit.

"Hnn, this is negligible damage."

"Not if you are a girl." Duo sat down and held Heero's chin with his left hand while his right hand held the wet cotton. He carefully cleaned the blood on Heero's lips.

Heero let Duo work on his lips while his mind processed what had happened. That bastard Mario thought he was a good kisser? He was dreaming then. Duo's kiss was far better. Come to think it, why did Duo's kiss feel so good? Is it because he was his friend? Did only Duo who could make him felt so good when kissing?

Meanwhile Duo had finished with Heero's lips. The braided boy sighed. "Heero, why’d you let him kiss you?"

"Huh?" Heero stopped his mental processing and focused his attention to Duo.

"I know your strength and capability. Mario would never be able to kiss you if you didn't give him the chance. I bet you would beat him badly if he tried to force his way on you."

"..........."

"Why, Heero?"

"............"

"Heero, don't ignore me. I have to know!!" Duo could feel jealousy clouding his mind. He knew he didn't have any reason to force Heero to tell him. But he was jealous! And that overruled his other rational thought.

"........I thought it’d be good......" Heero didn't know why, he couldn't ignore Duo. And moreover, he wanted to know why only Duo's kiss could feel so good.

"You whatttt?????" Duo didn't believe his ears.

"Your kiss felt so good so I thought his would too."

Duo didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry anymore. So in other word, Heero liked it when Duo kissed him? That's why he let Mario kiss him? Heero was sometimes like a child if it came to dealing with human feeling.

"God, Heero. Haven't you ever been kissed before?

Heero scowled. "You’ve kissed me."

"I know that. I mean before that."

"............." Heero looked away, trying to dismiss Duo's question.

"Heeeroooooooo!!!" God, he sounded like Relena, but he couldn't help it. Heero sometimes was really irritating. Duo put his hand on Heero's chin and turned the Japanese pilot's head to face him again. "Answer me."

"No." Heero scowled deeper. He didn't know that the scowl made his face very adorable at his current disguise. Duo had to fight hard not to kiss this Japanese pilot.

"What?"

"Who cares enough to kiss me, Duo? Dr. J?" Heero snorted.

So he was Heero's first kiss? Duo felt his heart explode in happiness. So it was only he that ever kissed Heero? Uh, oh, scratch that. That bastard Mario had kissed Heero. Duo made a mental note to make Mario suffer more later. Now, it's better to deal with Heero first.

"Okay, that doesn't mean you can allow anyone to kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Well, duh. You are my girlfriend now, remember? Besides did you like being kissed by Mario?"

"No."

"You know now that not every kiss could make you feel good."

"I realize that now." Heero grunted.

"So you better not let anyone else kiss you."

"I won't"

"Good, looks like we have reached an understanding. I’d be really embarrased if everyone else know my girlfriend likes the others' kiss more than my kiss." Duo smiled happily.

"Hn"

"Hey, that's not a way to talk to your boyfriend."

".........."

"Okayyyyy, first you cheated on your boyfriend by kissing the other boy. Second, you ignore your boyfriend. You have to be punished, Yuy-chan." Duo grinned. He cupped Heero's head and captured his lips.

Heero startled but he didn't push Duo away. Once Duo's lips found his, Heero's mind stopped processing. He didn't know why Duo wanted to do this and he didn't care either. As long as Duo could make him feel good, he would not resist the kiss.

Noticing Heero didn't mind, Duo deepened the kiss. Heero felt Duo running his tongue at his lower lips as if asking Heero to let him in. Would it make him feel better if he let the tongue in? Hesitantly, Heero opened his mouth.

Duo slipped his tongue in Heero's opening mouth and explored the inner side of Heero's mouth. Heero could feel the tongue caressing his teeth, his inner cheek, his palate, and finally teasing his tongue. All of his mouth's secret was exposed by the exploring tongue inside his mouth now. This definitely made him feel better for he moaned into Duo's mouth.

Wohoo, he could make Heero moan. Duo was in Heaven. He could feel Heero's tongue fighting back and Heero's arms were raising to hold his neck. Now how about doing ....

"Yuy-chan!!" Ryoko's voice was heard from outside the room, followed by the knocking at the door.

Heero pulled away at once while Duo cursed in every language he knew. There's always been an obstacle at the time he wanted to act further. Duo stood up and opened the door. He saw Ryoko and the other girls were standing in front of him.

"Ryoko-chan. What's up?"

Ryoko was surprised. "Duo-kun. You're here? We just noticed someone knocked out Mario right in front of Yuy-chan's room."

Behind Ryoko, Duo could see Mario still laying on the floor. "Heh, He's still unconscious huh? Guess I hit him too hard then."

"Duo-kun? You’re the one who hit him? Why?" Ryoko's eyes widened.

"Well, it will teach him not to bother Yuy-chan again." Duo grinned.

"Bother Yuy-chan? What has he done?"

"Let's just say he forced himself, okay?" Duo didn't want to remember that there was another man who had kissed *his* Heero.

"I see. So Mario has done something terrible. But you shouldn't enter a girl's room. Where's Yuy-chan, is she alright?"

Heero chose that moment to show up and stood beside Duo. "I'm fine, Ryoko-chan." Duo quickly wrapped his arm around Heero's waist.

"Yeah, she's fine now. Come on, we will be late for the class if we keep standing here."

Ryoko and the other girls didn't miss the small cut on the edge of Heero's lips and soon understood what had happened. They looked at Mario in anger then Ryoko turned to Heero. "I'm glad you're okay, Yuy-chan. Let's go, just leave that bastard there." They walked together to the class, ignoring the still unconscious Mario.

Duo was really happy. He had managed to kiss Heero again and made Heero moan this time. The Japanese boy definitely liked being kissed. He had to put this thing to its full advantage. Duo was too drowned in his mind, thinking of a way to kiss Heero again and didn't realize he was still in the classroom.

"DUO MAXWELL!"

Duo jumped from his seat at the loud and angry voice. It belonged to the teacher. "Yes, Sir?"

"I have been calling you for five times and yet you didn't listen to it." The teacher seemed very pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Sir"

"Judging from your lack of attention to the class, I now know why you got an F for yesterday's test. Here, take your paper back."

Duo groaned when the teacher gave the paper to him. "But Sir, yesterday was my first day in this school. I didn't know there was a test and I didn't prepare for it."

"It was a sudden test yesterday. And don't use 'I'm still new in this school' as an excuse. As a matter of fact, Yuy managed to get A in the test."

Duo looked at Heero and saw the Japanese pilot smirking. Of course the Perfect Soldier could easily do the test. Duo pouted and sulked as he walked back to his seat. Some chuckles and giggles from the other students were heard as they watched the couple's behavior.

"Since there are so many of you who also got bad marks for this test, we will have another test to fix your marks tomorrow. Prepare yourself." Said the teacher.

Duo groaned again when he heard the teacher and this time, he wasn't the only one. Many students followed him. Some of them were groaning and the others were sulking. None of them seemed happy with this news.

But as the bell rang, the thought about the test flew away from Duo's mind. It was break time and he intended to spend all his free time with Heero only. If he was lucky enough, maybe he could get a chance to kiss Heero again. The American pilot quickly strode toward Heero, who was still arranging his books.

"Let's go to the garden, ne?"

Heero looked at the American pilot and was about to answer when a girl voice interrupted them.

"Excuse us, Yuy." The voice was Ryoko's and it was from behind Duo.

Heero and Duo turned their heads and saw Ryoko with some other girls and boys, approaching them.

"What's up, Ryoko?" Duo put his smily mask on his face.

"Well, as you've heard, there will be a test tomorrow and since Yuy-chan got an A on the previous test... We'd like to ask her to help us study." Ryoko explained and turned to Heero. "Do you mind, Yuy?"

Heero couldn't refuse this request, could he? "Of course, not."

"Great, how about we start now, at the library?"

Here goes his plan to be with Heero today. Duo cursed silently. Studying was not in his plan as he hated studying. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to give Yuy-chan to you today."

"Duo, don't you want to study with us?" the other girl asked him.

"Nah, I'll do that later. See ya, guys." Duo quickly walked away, afraid Ryoko or the others would ask him to stay. But he wasn't aware that his braid has been hostage in someone's hand.

"ITAIII" Duo stopped walking when he realized his braid had been caught. He turned around and saw his braid resting in Heero's grip. "Yuy-chan, my braid is not a toy, you know."

"I know."

"Well, let go off it then."

"No."

"Why?"

"You have to study with us, Duo."

"Nani??"

Heero stood. "Let's go, minna."

"Hey, I've said I would study later, Yuy-chan."

"I don't believe it." The Japanese pilot walked toward the door with Duo's braid still in his grip, forcing the American pilot to follow him.

Duo pouted. "Getting an F once doesn't mean I will get Fs forever."

"Yes, you do."

"Yuy-chan!!!"

Ryoko and the girls were giggling at them while the boys were chuckling as they followed the couple to the library. They were really fun to watch. "C'mon, Duo. Studying isn't so bad. Beside with joining us, you won't have to leave Yuy, ne?" Ryoko tried to cheer up the sulking Duo.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd prefer playing with the other boys or eating something right now." Duo was still trying to release his braid from Heero to no avail. "C'mon, Yuy-chan. Let go of my braid."

To Duo's surprise, Heero stopped walking and looked at him. "You prefer to be with the other boys than with me?"

Duo was flustered. He never thought Heero would say something like that. Damn, the Perfect Soldier was really perfect in playing his role as his girlfriend. "No, I don't mean like that."

"Yes, you do, you said it. You don't want to be with me, do you?"

"No, of course I want to be with you, Yuy-chan."

"You just said that to cheer me up."

"No! I really mean it."

"Don't force yourself. There, you're free to go." Heero put the braid on Duo's hand and walked again, leaving Duo with mouth wide open.

The American pilot stared at his braid, then at Ryoko and the others, who just shrugged their shoulder, and then at the retreating figure in front of him. Heero that bastard! He didn't give Duo another way, except following his acting. It's not an act of a boyfriend to leave his girlfriend in this condition. So that meant he would have to study with the others.

Unknown to Duo and the others who he left behind, the Japanese pilot was smirking. Heero had thought Duo would try to flee. Like at the previous schools, that braided baka never liked to study. Heero knew it would be boring to study without Duo beside him. It was Duo who always made the boredom go away from him as he had to concentrate hard to ignore the American pilot's chattering. In this school, Ryoko managed to replace Duo's position for that.

But to study at the library, it would be no fun since Ryoko would also study seriously. So Heero made sure that Duo would also join them. It would be fun to see the braided pilot's face changing every minute. Moreover, a part of him wanted Duo to be near him always. To be honest, Heero indeed felt a bit jealous when Duo said he preferred playing with the other boys. The plan has been carried away, now Heero was just waiting Duo to chase him as the result of the plan.

Heero's plan was indeed a success as he heard Duo chase him.

"Yuy-chan, wait!" Duo stepped in front of Heero, forcing Heero to stop. "Okay, you win. I'll study with you. Stop pretending to be hurt like that." Duo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I thought so." Heero let the smirk obviously show on his face.

"You really know how to force me to study huh?"

"Well, she wouldn't be your girlfriend for nothing, Duo." Ryoko and the others had approached them, giggling and chuckling.

"Yeah, I should've known that." Duo took Heero's hand and bowed down. "So shall we continue our journey to the library, my Lady?"

That action made Ryoko and the others burst out laughing as they walked the rest of the way to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

"Itaiii!!!" A thick book, which landed on Duo's head, was the cause Duo made the noise.

"For the sixth time, stop dreaming and listen to what I had explained, Duo." Heero spoke calmly. They were at the library now and sat down, circling a round table. The books and dictionaries were spread open on the table.

"I don't understand those horrible things." Duo sulked and scratched his head. He wasn't dreaming, he was too mesmerized by the sight of Heero and kept looking at him. Okay, his mind was indeed wandering away, thinking all possibilities of what could he do with Heero instead of sitting in this library.

"Hmm, I think you need a good push in studying, Duo." Ryoko looked at Duo thoughtfully.

"Nothing can force me to remember all these horrible thingies, Ryoko."

"Well, I think there is one thing that can make you want to remember all those lessons" Ryoko grinned.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Duo was as sure as hell that nothing could make him let his mind be filled with those nonsense topics.

"How about a kiss from your beloved girlfriend for every time you manage to answer the questions we give to you?"

Oooww, if Duo's braid was alive, it would bolt upright like an antenna.

"What???" Two voices were speaking simultaneously. One belonged to Heero and the other belonged to Duo.

"Let's see.....we will give you 15 minutes to memorize this book." Ryoko pointed one book, which was on the table. "And then we will ask you question, based on this book. If you can answer the question, you will be rewarded by a kiss from Yuy. How's about that?"

"A good idea Ryoko." The other girl spoke up. "Duo will surely memorize all the lessons with this method."

Duo was eyeing the 60 paged book Ryoko had pointed. "You want me to remember all inside that book in 15 minutes??"

"Yup. It's a cheap prize to earn Yuy's kisses." Ryoko winked at Duo.

"Can I get her kisses too if I memorize the book?" A boy spoke up teasingly.

Duo, who sat next to Heero, quickly wrapped his arms around Heero. "No way. I am the only one who may receive her kisses!" Heero squirmed in surprise and felt his heart beating faster when Duo hugged him tightly.

"Relax Duo. He’s just joking." Ryoko chuckled at Duo's possessiveness and Heero's surprise. "You better start memorizing it now. I have set the stopwatch in my watch for 15 minutes."

"I haven't said that I'm agree to this, Ryoko-chan." Heero spoke up and felt Duo's arms tensed around him. Duo might be thinking that he didn't act like Duo's girlfriend this time but a part of him felt unease at the thought of kissing Duo again. It's true that Duo's kisses were good but they were also wearing his control out. He almost lost his control last time Duo kissed him. He had moaned into Duo's mouth and let his arms raise to encircle Duo's neck. Danger! He had to keep himself in control.

"Don't worry, Yuy. You don't have to kiss him in front of us. Moreover, we are not so easy to let Duo kiss you, especially the boys. I bet they will give your boyfriend some very hard questions." Ryoko winked at the boys, who were smiling evilly.

"Ne, Yuy-chan. You don't mind with this, do you?" Heero could feel Duo's arms tightened around him and the braided pilot's voice near his ear. Reflexively, he turned to Duo, which was really a bad mistake for him but a bless for Duo. Heero found a pair of violet eyes was looking at him pleadingly. Why did those eyes always bring strange sensation to him? A part of him wanted to fulfill whatever those violet eyes wanted, but the other part was telling him to refuse this deal. Losing control was unacceptable for him so he opened his mouth to say no.

"Fine. I don't mind." What happened? Why did his lips betray his will? Heero was really surprised when he realized he had agreed to the deal. Was he really so desperate to be kissed by Duo again? Before he could think further, rain of kisses had been attacking both of his cheeks.

"Thank you, Yuy-chan" Duo's happy voice was heard between the kisses.

"Duo, stop that. You are banned to kiss her for these 15 minutes."

Duo ceased kissing and pouted. "You never said about that."

"That's why I'm saying it now. Now let go of her. We still need her to teach us while you are memorizing this book." Ryoko handed the book to Duo.

Duo pouted deeper but he let go of Heero and took the book. After Duo releasing him, Heero felt his control back again. This was bad. He couldn't afford to lose control every time Duo was near him.

"I have one more condition in this deal." Everyone stared at Heero. "Duo will lose a kiss from me every time he fails to answer a question." Heero was never been afraid as long as he remembered but now he was really afraid. Afraid of losing control. He never lost his control before and now everything this braided baka did seemed to make Heero lose control easily. It was really frightening to know that his traitorous body wanted to throw himself into Duo and received more kisses from the American pilot.

"Whoa, what a good idea, Yuy. I'm sure he will really try hard to memorize all pages in that book!" Ryoko giggled.

"But...."

"No but, Duo. It's fair enough. Since you ask her to kiss you when you managed to answer the question, she also can ask you something if you can't answer the question. Now if I were you, I will prefer memorizing that book than bargaining with Yuy. Time keeps running, you know." At Ryoko's word, Duo quickly focused his mind back to the book. He would make sure that every question would get an answer so he could get Heero's kisses as much as possible. For 15 minutes ahead, Duo amazingly managed to be quiet while the others were asking Heero about the lesson.

Tick. Tick. Tick. "Okay, your time is up, Duo." Ryoko turned off the alarm on her watch then took the book from Duo. "Ready for the questions?"

"Uhm....yeah...." Duo still buried his head behind the book until Ryoko snatched the book from him.

"I’ll explain the deal once again. You will get a kiss from Yuy-chan every time you can answer a question and you lose a kiss if you fail to answer it. Any other questions?"

"How many questions will you give to me?" Duo fidgeted. How many kisses he received from Heero would depend on the amount of the questions.

Ryoko thought for a moment. "Hm....I haven't really thought about it. Let's see....we have eight persons here excluding you. Well, that will be 8 questions then."

"You asked me to answer only eight questions??" Duo's eyes widened. Not from shock but from drooling, thinking of receiving eight kisses from Heero. And yet he still wanted more

"You looks like sure enough that you can answer all the questions." Ryoko smirked.

Duo grinned back. "I am!"

"Well, let's see if you really can get those kisses." Ryoko winked to the other students who winked back to her. They had agreed to give the hardest questions to Duo.

And to their surprises, Duo really could answer all their questions completely. He even managed to explain a formula, which was written as 2 pages long on the book, as the answer to Heero's question.

"I don't believe this." Ryoko shook her head and the others nodded in agreement. All of them were staring at Duo, who smiled widely and smugly. "You have to believe it, Ryoko-chan. Since I have answered all eight questions correctly, may I get my present now?" Duo hugged Heero, who was staring at him in shock now. He never thought this braided baka could answer all the questions, especially his question. It looked like Duo is not as stupid as he had shown.

"The power of a kiss is really terrific, huh?" Ryoko's statement brought laughter from the other students, save Heero. He was fidgeting in Duo's embrace, thinking about kissing Duo eight times. Kamisama, eight times? One kiss from Duo was enough to make him lose control and now he had to kiss Duo eight times?

"As much as we want to watch you two kissing, I think you better find another place to get your present, Duo. I don't think the chief of librarian, who keeps staring at us now, will allow you to get your present here." Ryoko winked at Duo while the other girls giggled. The boys just glared at Duo enviously.

"Yeah, I think I will find more private place." Duo released Heero and stood up, offering his hand to Heero. "Let's go, Yuy-chan." Heero's mind was processing fast. If they could find where no one could see them, then he won't have to kiss Duo. Duo could simply tell the others that Heero had kissed him. The Japanese pilot quickly took Duo's hand and stood up, following Duo to where he wanted to go. Heero could still hear Ryoko was saying 'have fun' before they passed the library's door.

Duo kept holding Heero's hand along the way. They walked into the garden and Heero found out that Duo brought him to the bench where they sat yesterday. The American pilot sat on the bench and pulled Heero to sit on his lap, just like what he did yesterday. He brought Heero's head to rest on the crook of his neck and shoulder and whispered at Heero's ear. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Duo's soft breath was brushing Heero's ear while the American pilot's hands were stroking his hair and back. This ministration made Heero want to moan but luckily this time, his control of himself was still strong. "No, you can simply tell the other I have kissed you."

The American pilot sighed. Although he let himself believe that he would get a kiss from Heero, another part of him had predicted that Heero would think like this. "But it can endanger our mission if you don't kiss me, Heero." As a part of him had predicted Heero's behavior, the other part of him also had prepared some reasons, which would make Heero had to kiss him. And the word 'mission' always managed to do that.

"Endanger the mission? What do you mean?" Heero tensed in Duo's arms.

"I can't lie, Heero. I never lie. So I can't tell the others that you have kissed me eight times if you don't do that. Maybe I can force myself to lie, but I think the other will know that I'm lying and that can make them suspicious about us. Moreover, I don't want to lie. That's my life's principle." Duo smirked when he saw the Japanese pilot frowning.

The American pilot continued his plan in making Heero give him the kisses. "C'mon, Heero. What's up? It's just a touch of skin against skin. Nothing more. Do you want to say you can’t do this simple action? So the Perfect Soldier will ruin the mission just because not being able to do a kiss?"

Heero growled and pulled his head away from Duo's shoulder to stare at the braided pilot. He would ruin the mission? Never! He was perfect!!! It seemed Duo's sentences managed to get in Heero's pride. He would show that braided baka how perfect he was in carrying the mission. As Duo said, it was just an act of lips touching lips. Nothing more.

Forgetting his fear about losing control, Heero leaned forward and pressed his lips against Duo's lips. He pulled away quickly once his lips had brushed Duo's lips. That slight touch sent sensation all over his body. Duo's lips felt so good making Heero licked his own lips unconsciously. "One." Heero could hear Duo counted.

The American pilot smirked when he saw Heero licked his lips. The Japanese pilot really fell for this. If what Heero said about his kiss felt so good was true, Duo dared to bet that Heero also would like these kisses.

Heero felt hesitated to kiss Duo again. He was afraid that his body would lose control. Then he saw Duo's smirk. Did Duo think he wasn't capable of doing this simple action? Heero's anger and pride overrode his fear. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on Duo's lips again.

"Two." Duo counted as Heero pulled away just to lean forward again. The American pilot's lips felt so good as Heero unconsciously let his lips stay against the braided pilot's lips longer and longer as Duo kept counting.

After the sixth count, Heero felt Duo opening his mouth slightly as if daring him to go inside. The Japanese pilot growled and let his tongue slip into Duo's welcoming mouth. The tongues brushed and explored the braided pilot's hot cavern then battled with his tongue. Duo really tasted good, Heero pushed his tongue deeper inside Duo, wanting to taste more of him. He didn't aware that his hands had trailed to the back of Duo's head, pushing the American pilot closer to him.

Duo didn't stay passive. Once he felt Heero's tongue invade his mouth, his own hands began the exploration. One hand stroke Heero's back while the other one sneaked beneath the Japanese pilot's skirt, caressing his thighs. His tongue was battling with Heero's.

Feeling as if his lungs were on fire was what had made Heero break the kiss. The Japanese pilot only got a second to catch his breath as he found Duo crushing his lips the second after. He gasped in surprise, letting Duo slip his tongue easily inside his mouth. The American pilot's hand, which had been caressing Heero's back, was on the base of Heero's neck at the moment, pushing the Japanese pilot closer, thus making his tongue penetrate Heero's mouth deeper. The tongue explored every curve and inch inside the Japanese pilot's mouth sprightly and treated Heero's mouth as if that mouth had belonged to the American pilot fully.

This really felt good. Heero groaned like an animal, which was satisfied being caressed by his owner, and pressed his body closer to Duo. He had lost control again but he didn't aware of that.

Duo's touch was distracting him, making him think irrationally. The American pilot’s hand, which was on his thigh, was crumpling softly, caressing, and massaging his thigh. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth and felt germs of the desire filling his body. This was really good.

Then Heero felt the hand beneath his skirt stopping the caress and pulling away. The Japanese pilot protested with a whimper. He still wanted Duo to stroke him. But then he felt the said hand sneaking between their body, slipping through the gap between his uniform's buttons, and touched his chest. Heero purred at the sensation with his mouth was still attached on Duo's. This probably the longest kiss they ever had. Duo was not just kissing, he seemed to make love with Heero's mouth. He searched, drank, and filled Heero's mouth with his tongue over and over.

The hand on his chest became bolder, it sneaked deeper and found one of Heero's nipples. Heero gasped like being struck by lightning when the callous fingers played with his nipple, causing him to break the kiss. Duo stopped his motion and withdrew his hand. He hugged Heero and rocked him with soothing motion, resting his head on the curves of Heero's neck. Heero could feel Duo's breath. It's hot, fast, and...tormented.

Duo tried to calm himself. The kiss was sweet, but it was also a nightmare of self control for the braided pilot. He didn't want to stop. He still wanted to kiss Heero and touch the other parts of the Japanese pilot's body. But his sense ordered him to stop. He shouldn't act impetuously. Heero couldn't be forced, even though his reaction was positive. Very positive indeed. Duo bit his lips, trying to depress his desire and control himself. Losing control could mean losing Heero forever. He didn't want to take the risk.

Heero, in the other hand, was trying to catch his breath and retrieving his control. Again, this braided pilot managed to break his control easily. He was now aware that his hands were encircling Duo's neck. Kuso, his traitorous body was very bothersome. His mouth still could feel how good Duo's lips against it was. His inner mouth still wanted to feel Duo's tongue. While his body throbbed, wanting to be touched by Duo's hands.

Damn, control!!! Control !! Heero bit his lip and concentrated hard to calm down all sensations his body felt. He didn't know how long they had stayed in silence like this as his inner clock refused to function. Then Duo broke the silence. "It's getting late. Let's go back to the dorm."

Heero didn't look straight into Duo's eyes when the American pilot pulled away to look at him. He had known how much those violet eyes could affect his control. He only nodded and detached himself from Duo. Together, they walked back into the dorm. Heero let Duo hold his hand along the way since they still had to act like the couple. Duo didn't talk about the kisses and Heero didn't want to talk about that either. He had given Duo eight kisses. Mission accomplished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero felt irritated as the morning sun came through his window. He couldn't sleep until late at night. Every time he tried to close his eyes, an image of happy Duo came into his mind. That image would bring him to another image where they kissed in the garden, which to Heero's dismay was really difficult to be ignored. He finally felt asleep after managed to imagine Dr J with swimsuit.

His irritation was doubled when he heard his door being knocked. Heero finally gave up sleeping and cursed whomever behind the door. Now where was the damn gown? Like the previous night, Heero slept with his spandex only so he had to put the gown first before opening the door. The Japanese boy grabbed the said cloth from his chair and put it on, then opened the door only to find a smiling Duo standing in front of him. "Omae o korosu!" The words automatically came out from Heero's mouth.

Duo just blinked in surprise, "Wow, no morning kiss and no sweet smile. That's not a way to greet your boyfriend, you know."

Heero growled, "What do you want?"

Duo blinked again. It looked like Heero was in the bad mood. Oh well, judging from his sleepy face and his hair, which was messier than usual, he seemed to interrupt his girlfriend's sleep. "Can we talk inside?"

Heero grunted, but letting Duo in anyway. He sat down on his bed while Duo closed the door. When he looked up, he saw Duo leaning against the door and looking at him appraisingly. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You look good in that gown." Duo smiled and ducked a pillow. It hit the door above his head and he reached up to catch it before it fell onto the floor. "Whoa, you're really in bad mood today."

"You woke me up early in the morning." Heero growled.

"You were awake at this time yesterday." Duo sat down next to the pouting boy and put the pillow back into its place. "Sorry to wake you up, I'm just worried Mario will disturb you again like yesterday."

"I'm capable of knocking out that boy alone." Heero grunted.

"As a guy, yes. As a girl, it can make the others suspicious." Duo smiled as Heero scowled deeper.

"That isn't your only intention coming here, is it?"

Duo just looked at him innocently. "Why do you think like that?"

"I just know." Heero crossed his hands before his chest. "Spill it."

The braided boy grinned sheepishly, "Well..... here." He held up his clenched left hand and opened it. Sweet smell quickly hit Heero's nose as he stared at the white tiny flowers on Duo's palm.

Jasmine, his favorite flower.

"Where did you get them?"

"I found its tree last night while taking a walk. It only blooms perfectly in the morning and wilts in the late afternoon so I want to give them to you as morning as I can." Duo smiled and put the jasmines on Heero's hand.

Heero looked long at his palm before looking up to Duo. "You didn’t have to do this."

"But I wanted to." Duo put his arm around Heero's waist. "After all I'm your boyfriend, it's funny if I don't give you some flowers while the other boys are practically climbing the wall to give you the flowers."

Heero smiled slightly. "Thank you." He never thought Duo took his role seriously and funny, he found he liked the attention Duo gave him. It had been a long time since he smelled his favorite flower.

"You're welcome." Duo couldn't help but giving a peek on his girlfriend's cute face and was thankful for once Heero decided to let it go. "So any particular reason why you like jasmine?"

"Its smell is relaxing." Heero's eyes unfocused as he drown in his past and unconsciously leant his head against Duo's shoulder. "When I was little, there is one near my training area. I liked picking its bloomed flowers and kept them in my room for days until they turned brownish yellow. It maybe small but it can make my room more pleasant with its fragrance."

"I agree." Duo smiled, absently stroking Heero's hair.

Heero snorted but said no more. He felt contented just to sit here together with Duo. It might be the jasmines influence on him, but Heero decided he was tired of having control of his emotions. He didn't aware that some of his cold barriers had broken down since Duo placed his first kiss. And he didn't aware either that a fifteen years old boy, whom was hidden behind the Perfect Soldier's mask, began to reveal himself. Odin, his trainer and teacher, once told him to follow his feelings and that was exactly what he would do.

"Duo...." He lifted his head from Duo's shoulder

"Yes?" Duo turned to Heero and widened his eyes as he felt soft lips brushing his own.

"Thank you so much for the flowers." Heero smiled. It was the kind of smile that Duo would kill to see it once again. The smile that was reserved for him only.

Duo grinned outside while he laughed happily inside. If he knew earlier how those little flowers would grant him a kiss from Heero, he would have brought them every day to the Japanese boy. "Come on, you have to take shower or you'll be late for the class.

"I hate classes."

"Whoa, are you really my Yuy-chan?"

"Shut up, baka."

"Kiss me and I'll shut up."

Heero did just that, shocking Duo once more. The braided boy was practically glowing when they headed toward the class together and for once Duo felt Quatre could get his happy ending story once they finish the mission.


	6. Chapter 6

The class went like usual. They studied and did the test. After all those mundane thingies, Heero found himself once again sitting next to Duo on the bench's garden. However, this time Ryoko and some other students followed them. "Yuy, thank you so much for teaching us yesterday."

Heero shook his head. "No need to thank me."

"Of course we need." A boy behind Ryoko smiled happily. "I can get A for this exam and won't suffer my mother's rant."

"Right, so we agree to give you these." Ryoko stuck two tickets into his hand. "We believe you will use them together with Duo." With that, they took off, giggling and leaving Heero to stare dumbfoundedly on the tickets.

Having identified the tickets, Duo grinned and put his arm around Heero's shoulders, chirping happily. "Tickets to Dream Land? Cool! We will have a very pleasant date there."

Heero's head snapped up from the ticket to his boyfriend. "What? A date?"

"Yup." Duo grinned and leant forward, whispering near Heero's ear. "It will be very strange if we refuse to go out to date with these given tickets."

"You're right..." Heero agreed half heartily. He still found it was hard to let himself dressed like a girl and went out to meet so many people. "When will we go out to date?"

"Tomorrow. It is Saturday and we don't have any classes."

"Very well."

"Wear a nice dress tomorrow, koi eeeppp" Duo ducked Heero's fist right in time and catched the said hand nimbly. "Hey, don't be so rude with your own boyfriend."

Heero glared. "Omae o korosu."

"Are you two having a fight?" A female voice surprised both of them. Heero turned and saw Anne standing near them. It seemed he so caught up with Duo that he didn't heart the girl approaching. Looking at smirk on the girl's face, Heero felt very uncomfortable.

"Hello Anne." Duo, who had gotten over his surprise, smiled at the girl. "What's up?"

Anne sat on Duo's other side and clung onto him. "Oh, I'm just walking around and saw you two. I'm worried when Yuy threw a punch at you, Duo. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Anne. We are just playing around." Duo tried to pry Anne's hand off him, already noticing the dead glare Heero sent to the girl.

Anne tightened her grip. "Playing around? You call punching as playing around? She can break your nose, Duo."

And he will break your nose soon if you don't release me. Duo really wanted to say that, but of course he couldn't do it. Hearing Heero growl, Duo threw his best puppy look at his girlfriend, trying to make Heero cooperate. Meanwhile, Anne pasted herself to Duo, brushing her breasts against Duo's arm. "I'm not sure about that, Duo. How about if we go to my room and let me check you?"

Duo shuddered at the touch. "No.... I.... hmpphh." Duo could only widen his eyes as Heero seized his head and kissed him hard. All other thoughts flew away from his mind as he kissed the Japanese boy back. Anne had already been forgotten long ago.

Heero wanted to strangle the impertinent girl for daring to flirt with Duo. He couldn't shoot the girl and couldn't punch her either so he settled for the first thing his mind suggested. He kissed Duo hard, long and continuously, not giving a chance for the braided boy to do more than taking a breath. Moving closer and climbing onto Duo's lap, Heero sent a glare to the jaw dropped girl on Duo's side before closing his eyes and focused on kissing Duo. The signal was very clear. He wanted Anne to leave them alone.

Anne saw Duo had already forgotten about her. The braided boy was busy kissing back his girlfriend who now was sitting on his lap, while her hands encircled his neck. Anne felt angry and fretful at being ignored. She had tried to do her best in seducing Duo, but still that Yuy-slut beated her. She stomped her foot in humiliation and anger and left, swearing to find a way get even with Yuy. She would get Duo, no matter how.

It was five minute after Anne left the couple broke their continuous kiss. Duo was panting but he grinned happily at the same time. "I think my girlfriend is jealous."

"Hn."

"Not again." Duo rolled his eyes and hugged Heero lovingly. "I don't mind it at all but I'm curious. I never thought you would do something like that."

Heero's cheeks reddened as he realized what he just did. "That girl has to get a lesson or she won't leave us peacefully alone."

"You're blushing, koi." Duo chuckled. "Sweet koi, You just gave me the hottest kiss I ever got, you know. I have to thank Anne for that"

Knowing he blushed redder, Heero hid his head on the crook between Duo's neck and shoulder. His boyfriend just laughed and hugged Heero tighter. "You're amazing, koi."

"Shut up." Heero mumbled.

That night, the Japanese boy found it was hard to sleep while his mind was trying to predict what will happen tomorrow. His heart beat faster than usual. Kamisama, he liked an ordinary teenager waiting for his first date. Heero turned and closed his eyes tightly, trying to get sleep. It wouldn't do to appear in front of Duo with bags under his eyes. What Heero didn't know was inside one room of the boy's dorm, a braided boy was having the same problem as Heero.

~*~*~*~*~

Saturday morning, Heero was ready when there was a knock on his door. He was wearing white shirt with a blazer over it, which had the same color as his pastel blue skirt. He wore earrings in shape of angel wing and put a ribbon with the same color as his eyes on his hair.

He opened his door and widened his eyes as he saw so many boys standing in front of his room, blocking his way out.

"Yuy! You're so lovely. Are you ready to go?" A boy spoke up.

"Ignore him, I'm a better date, Yuy." Another boy spoke up.

"No, I'll be her date." This time, it was Mario's booming loudly.

Heero was confused and panicked. He quickly shut his door and locked it when he saw some boys try to grab him. Leaning against the door, Heero ignored the pounding on his door and tried to process what had happened. Come to think it, where was Duo?

"Yuy!" Heero looked up and saw Duo was nestling outside his window. The braided boy was wearing black pants and black shirt with high collar. Duo would look gorgeous if not for the fact the boy was panting and pasting himself on Heero's window.

"What the hell happened?" Heero hissed as he opened the window and let Duo in.

"Sorry, my fault." Duo panted, trying to steady his breath. "And Mario's too. This morning, I told some other boys that Ryoko gave you two tickets and we would go out in a date. And then Mario, out of sudden, said out loud that you might change your mind and take him instead of me if he offered himself." Duo took a breath before continuing. "The next thing I knew I was alone in the boy's dorm. I ran to your room and saw the boys gathering in front of your door. There was no way I could break through those boys."

"So you climbed the tree again and here you are." Heero finished. "I thought those boys had given up on me."

"They did...." Duo sighed and plopped down on the bed. "Until Anne said we were quarelling yesterday, making they think they could get a second chance with you."

"I'm gonna kill that girl." Heero growled.

"You know you can't do it." Duo pointed up.

"Humph!" Heero stomped and went to stand near the window.

"Hey, don't pout at me. I want to pout as well because our date is ruined." Duo sighed. He wanted to cry as well. He had been waiting and dreaming to date Heero.

"Well, it hasn't been ruined yet."

"What do you mean?" Duo stood up and saw Heero look down outside the window, grinning and making some signs. "Hey, what are you going to do? You are a girl, remember? You can't climb down the tree, especially not in a nice dress like you're wearing now."

"They’ll help." Heero pointed down outside the window.

"They?" Duo raised an eyebrow and stuck his head out to see what Heero saw. He widened his eyes and grinned as he saw Ryoko and some other girls were standing below Heero's window. Two of the girls were holding a long ladder rope. "Thank God for sending them." Duo grinned at Heero, "You have a very good friend, you know."

"Hai." Heero smiled.

"Okay, don't waste the time. The girls won't be able to throw the rope to this height. I'll climb down and throw it to you."

"Ryoukai." Heero nodded and watched Duo climb down to Ryoko and the others. The braided boy then threw the ladder rope to him, which he snatched with perfect precision and tied it to the window.

"Careful, Yuy-chan." Duo looked up and shouted worriedly when Heero turned around to face the wall and started climbing down the ladder. However, between his worries, he was also blushing since Heero's perfect thighs were visible from where he was standing beneath Heero. God, he wanted to touch such perfect thighs. He was sure they would feel as smooth as silk. Suddenly the wind blew so hard that Heero's skirt was blown up, making Duo stoned in a place.

Heero was surprise when his skirt was blown and without thinking, he tried to push down his skirt with one hand. But his sudden movement caused him to lose balance and slipped off from the ladder. His friends shouted in horror as he lost his hold on the ladder and fell down. Cursing to the wind, Heero felt his body follow the gravitation and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the hard impact with the ground.

A thumping sound of the impact, followed by girls' hysterical voices told him that he had hit the ground. However, Heero was surprised when he felt so little pain and moreover the ground beneath him was soft. A groan came from the ground beneath him made Heero open his eyes and quickly realized Duo had caught him while falling since he was lying face down horizontally across Duo's midsection.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero only turned his head to see his braided partner, afraid to hurt Duo if he moved carelessly.

"Hmm.. nice ass ... white panties...."

Heero gasped in surprise as he felt a hand caressed his revealed bottom. The impact had made his skirt flipped up, making his bottom on display. "Duo!!" Heero quickly sat up and glared at his boyfriend who was still lying in front of him and grinning at him naughtily. Heero wanted to smack Duo's grinning face, however it had to wait since Ryoko and the others had arrived near them.

"Yuy, Duo, are you okay?" Worries were apparent on Ryoko and the other girls' faces

"I'm fine, Ryoko." Heero reassured the girls. "Duo caught me in time."

"We saw it. Duo, are you okay?" Ryoko looked down at Duo, who was still grinning silly. He never would have thought he could see Heero in panties and touch Heero's smooth bottom. Oh boy, this would be his companion in his wet dream every morning.

"I think I was just hit by an ambulance as white as Yuy-chan's..."

"DUO!!" Heero blushed and covered Duo's mouth with his hand.

"Well, I think you are okay if you can joke like that." Ryoko giggled. "Anyway, I suggest you two to go out quickly before the boys find Yuy here."

"Thank you very much for your help, Ryoko." Duo sat up slowly, checking the damage and was glad there was none.

"Don't mention it, I'm just helping Yuy." Ryoko smiled.

"I'm really thankful, Ryoko. I don't know what I'll do if you don't give me the ladder." Heero stood up, followed by Duo.

"Don't worry, Yuy. You can thank us by telling us about your date later." Ryoko grinned and then together with the other giggling girls, sheleft Heero and Duo. "Have a pleasant date."

Heero blushed furiously and Duo just grinned silly as they watched Ryoko and the others disappeared.

"Ne, Yuy-chan?"

"What?"

"I never thought you would wear the white panties."

Duo ran away right in time as Heero charged over him and thus, their date began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday night, Heero found himself lying on the bed, replaying what had happened during their first date. Although he didn't have anything to compare with, he knew it was a very pleasant date.

They ate ice cream, lollipop, and cotton candy, which Heero thought were very addictive. Duo laughed when he asked him to buy her second ice cream and kissed him. Heero didn't know why Duo kissed him and wasn't going to ask it. He had decided to just enjoy it and of course, he got his second ice cream.

They tried almost all of entertainment machines there. Heero had different impression on each of them and made a note after trying it.

Giant wheel, a good ride and when the cart was on the top, it was kissing time or so Duo said.

Roller coaster, boring.... Wing was faster.

Ghost house, must remember not to pull out the gun and thank Duo for preventing him from shooting the poor Dracula.

Merry Go Round ..... cool, especially when Duo was riding next to him and trying to kiss him every time their horses were very close, to no avail of course.

Labyrinth House..... do not trust Duo to find the exit and definitely never let the braided boy kiss him in there or they will get stuck in there for hours.

As the memory of the day replayed on his mind, Heero hugged his giant stuffed bear affectionately. Duo had won it on a game stand in the Dream Land and gave it to him. He could feel the jealous and envy from other girls around him when Duo gave him the stuffed bear, which was almost half his height. He unconsciously smiled, not aware that it made his boyfriend struggle very hard not to jump him right and then. He himself also played together with Duo on some other stands and got some ribbons, necklaces, rings, and small stuff animals, but this bear was his favorite.

That night, although he had to spent more than one hour blushing and answering Ryoko's questions, Heero had a smile on his face when he slipped into the dream world.

In the boy's dorm, Duo was still grinning silly, not aware of the jealous look from his friends. He was sure he had died while saving Heero from falling this morning and received a reward of dating with Heero for one day. But a pinch on his arm proved he was still alive and it only made him grinned wider. His friends took one look at him and groan in defeat, knowing they would never get the beautiful Japanese girl, not that Duo would allow them do that, though. Heero was his, with that thought, Duo went off to sleep, still grinning silly.

Meanwhile at one of the dark and secluded corners of the dorm building, two shadows were having conversation.

"What do you want?" Asked the person with low voice.

"I think the question is what you want." Came a light reply.

"What I want?"

"Do you want Yuy Hirosue?"

"Everyone wants her." Came a bitter reply.

"I can help making her yours."

"What?"

"You heard me."

The person hesitated for some seconds. "Why do you want to help me?"

"So I can get Duo Maxwell for myself."

The person grinned, making their white teeth visible in the darkness. "I see."

"So do you agree to cooperate with me?"

"Deal."

"Very well, I need you to get something from drug store in the Dark alley."


	7. Chapter 7

"No"

"Yuy-chan, come on. You'll enjoy it."

"I don't think so."

Duo put his best puppy look. "But..."

"I say no!" Heero glared

"Duo, I want to borrow Yuy." Ryoko came near them, smiling secretly.

"What? Not now, Ryoko, I ...."

"Now now Duo! You have promised me to lend her anytime I want." Ryoko grinned.

"Oh, Ryoko. Yes, I promised you, but did you have to ask it now?" Duo was trying his best to persuade Heero to come with him tonight. Anne invited all the classmates to attend her birthday party in the gym and had been given permission by the headmaster to do so. So here he was now, asking Heero to go to the party. Moreover he wanted to see how beautiful Heero was in a dress, which was also the big reason Heero didn't want to attend the party.

"Yup, I want to borrow her now, Duo." Ryoko smiled watching Duo's desperate face.

"I guess I have to keep my promise." Duo sighed. "But don't borrow her too long, will ya? I still have unfinished conversation with her."

"Don't you worry about that. I’ll return her before the party started. Let's go, Yuy." Ryoko winked and pulled Heero with her.

Ryoko brought the curious Heero to her room on the second floor where the other girls had waited for them. Some of them held the make-up accessories.

"What are we doing here, Ryoko? " Heero was confused.

"What do you think? To prepare you for the party tonight, of course." Ryoko smiled.

"We wanted you to be at your best in the party tonight." The other girl spoke.

"Uhm...but I don't want to go to the party."

"What? You don't want to go to the party? Why?" The other girls were surprised.

"Uhm..."

"No way, Yuy. You have to go to the party, this is a rare chance to wear a dress."

"But...." Heero sweatdropped. The dress was the reason Heero didn't want to go. And the fact that the party was held by Anne, added his reason not to go to the party. He didn't like the girl.

"Yuy, Duo will be disappointed, you know?" said Ryoko.

"Huh? Why will he be disappointed?"

"Yuy, every boy will bring his partner and you will let Duo to go alone?" The other girl spoke

".........."

"Anne might be asking him to be her partner if you don't go to the party." Ryoko spoke teasingly.

What? Anne will what??? Heero got an image of Anne clinging on Duo during the party. No way! It was better for him to wear the dress then letting that girl to accompany Duo tonight.

"I'll go to the party." Heero spoke.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Ryoko grinned.

Heero blushed as the other girls giggled. He was jealous? Oh whatever. He didn't want to think about it. Right now, it's better to keep Anne away from Duo.

"That's good. Okay, let's start the work, girl. We have to make Yuy at her best, tonight." Ryoko clapped her hands.

"Minna, why do you help me?" Heero was still confused. He didn't see what advantages the girls get by doing this. "I... I never do anything good for you all...."

"Yuy, you don't need to do anything for us. We’re your friends." The girl on his right smacked Heero playfully.

"That's right, we help you because we care about you." Another girl smiled.

"Since you are still new here, we thought you would need our helps." Ryoko added.

Heero didn't know what to say. They did this because they cared? He never felt he was worth enough to be treated as he was now. A smile managed to slip onto his face. It's not wide but it's definitely a smile. "Thank you."

"Whoa, Yuy! You are so adorable when you smile." Another girl exclaimed.

"Oh, I bet Duo will be able to stare at her for a day long if she smile like this." Ryoko's teasing made Heero blush again. He was smiling to the other girls? He really managed to smile to someone else other than Duo? Maybe he was really human after all, not a cold killing machine.

"Okay, okay, let's get to work or we will be late for the party. Yuy, where is your dress?"

"In my room."

"Let's get it, then. You have to put on the dress first before we start putting make up on you."

Still not forget that he was a boy, Heero went into the bathroom and changed the clothes. Then he let Ryoko and the others did whatever they wanted to do with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the first floor, Duo was pacing near the stairs. Where were Ryoko and Heero? The party almost started and he still had to persuade Heero to go to the party. The other boys also were there. They had put on their tuxedo and were waiting for their girls to come down.

"Duo! I'm returning Yuy." Duo, who was still in his school uniform, looked to the top of the stairs where Ryoko was standing. She was already wearing her dress.

"Oh, my God! Duo, you haven't changed yet? Arghhh, girls! Don't let him see her! Yuy, stepped back. He isn't ready for you, yet."

Too late, Duo had seen the magnificent figure that was standing beside Ryoko. His jaw dropped and he stared dumbfound at the most beautiful human being he ever saw. No words could be appropriate to describe what he had seen on the beautiful creature standing on the top of the stairs. The figure was wearing a white dress with double thin blue lines around the waist. The alabaster neck was exposed, and a necklace was encircling the neck. Duo recognized the necklace as the one he bought with Heero. The face, the hair, the body....all parts of Heero were so perfect!

"Hello?..... Hellloooo!? Duo!! Earth to Duo!!! DUOOOO!!!"

Ryoko's loud voice brought Duo back to reality as the other girls were standing in front of Heero preventing Duo to see him more.

"Uhm...what?" Duo set his jaw back to the place, still trying to see Heero behind the girls.

"Duo! I give you five minutes to prepare yourself or I'll not allow you to escort Yuy to the party."

That got straight to his mind. No need to be told twice, Duo quickly ran to his room.

"Well, someone watch the time, will ya? I want to know if he'll break the record time in changing clothes." Ryoko laughed while the other girls giggled.

Meanwhile the other boys who also had seen Yuy could only swallow in jealousy. All of them were thinking about the same thing. Duo Maxwell was a very lucky person!

"Two minutes and ten seconds....not bad." Ryoko smiled when Duo emerged from his room, wearing the black tuxedo. "Okay, Yuy, you may go to him now."

The other girls stepped aside and let Heero walked down the stairs. Heero kept silent and watched Duo as he descended from the stair. His eyes looked like ready to eat Heero from head to toe. He felt happy when he knew Duo was really surprised to see him like this. The braided boy's expression was priceless and it's really worth for wearing this annoying dress. Again a smile was formed on his face.

Duo held his breath as Heero came closer to him. And then he saw a smile on that lovely face. He stunned and really forgot to breathe. Heero was smiling! The Japanese boy was really beauty and stunning with that smile! At the very exact moment of that time, Duo knew he would do anything to keep the smile on Heero's face forever.

The American pilot kept staring at Heero until a smack landed on his head. "Itaiii!!!"

"Duo! It's not polite to stare at your girl, you know? " Duo blinked and realized Ryoko had stood beside him.

"Uhm....yeah...." He blinked and stared at Heero again.

"What are you waiting now??? Take her hand and head to the gym."

"Okay...." Duo offered his arm, not breaking his gaze with Heero.

Heero took his hand and stood beside him. "Stop staring at me."

"I can't"

"My God! Duo, stop staring at her and get moving!!!" Ryoko shook her head helplessly and shoved both of them out of the dorm.

"He was really lucky." Ryoko looked up and saw her partner was standing beside him. Ready to escort her to the party.

"Yup, I think he realized that." She smiled and took her partner's hand, following the previous couple to the gym.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo didn't know what happened and where was he in the next few hours. All he knew that was he was holding and dancing with Heero. He never thought Heero would agree to dance with him and to his surprise, Heero danced well. Duo made his smile as wide as he could. There's no other day that would be as good as this day. Heero, at the other hand, was thankful to Ryoko for talking him into going to the party. Now he could see Duo's face was bright and glow with happiness. To the hell with the other hungry stares he got.

They stopped dancing to take a rest. Duo led Heero to the chair and asked him to wait there while he took the drinks. The braided boy looked at the various choices of beverages. What would Heero like to drink? Fruit punch? Coke? Or orange juice? Duo chose to take the coke.

"Hello, Duo. Do you enjoy the party?"

Duo spun and saw Anne was standing beside him. "Oh, Anne. Of course I enjoy the party. Thank you so much for inviting us to the party."

"No problem. I'm glad you like the party. Here, let's toast." Anne gave him a glass of coke. Duo took it and made a toast with Anne, wanting to end it as fast as he could and went back to Heero.

From the chair, Heero watched as Anne approached Duo and handed him the glass. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Duo take the glass and drink it. His mind chose that moment to define the feelings he felt everytime Anne approached Duo. What happened to him? Why did he felt like burning when he saw Duo with the other girl?

'You're jealous' Ryoko's words echoed in his mind.

Is this what they called a jealous feeling? Why would he be jealous? A person often got jealous when his lover was with another person. Did this mean, he loved Duo? So that warm and safe feeling was love? The feeling to see him happy, the feeling to be with him all day and see his face, is it love?

"Yuy-chan, what are you thinking?"

Heero startled and quickly answered. "Nothing."

Duo sat down next to him. "Here's your drink. What? Did I get something on my face?" Duo noticed Heero was staring at him.

Heero shook his head and decided to postpone the argument in his mind.

"Will you dance again in the next song?"

Heero nodded. He drank his coke slowly. Then he heard the music turned into a slow one.

"Oh, here comes the music, let's go." Duo stood up and pulled Heero to the dance floor. As he looked at the violet eyes before him, Heero soon forgot about the others except for the boy in front of him. Time passed as they danced one song after another. Heero didn't know how long time had passed until Duo encircled his hands around Heero's waist and pulled Heero closer to him. "Ne, Heero. You are really beautiful." He whispered near Heero's ear.

Heero startled and whispered at Duo's ear, afraid somebody would hear them. "Duo, you should call me Yuy."

"Oh, yeah. Yuy." Duo leant down and kissed Heero's neck. Heero felt Duo's hands caressing his back then moving lower.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero pulled back.

"Sorry, I think I'm a bit light-headed." Duo was confused. What's happened to him? Why he called Heero in his real name? He could blow their covers if someone heard them. He looked at Heero and all his thought flew away. Heero was really beautiful.

"You looked a little pale. Let's go back to the dorm." Heero looked at the braided boy worriedly.

"Uhm, yeah " Duo didn't want to leave the party yet but he thought It's better. He found he couldn't think clearly. All he wanted to do is to be with Heero, to kiss him, and to ....... Duo shook his head. What was he thinking?? He had to stop thinking like that.... but ...Heero was so beautiful... so tempting......the way his hips moved when he walked .....Duo felt his mind shut down and let his body worked on his will.

They slipped from the party and Heero lead Duo to the American pilot's room. Duo was acting strangely. He kept quiet along the way and staring at Heero like a predator looking at his prey.

"Duo, are you okay?" Duo had opened the door but he didn't walk in. He just stood there and kept staring at Heero. The Japanese pilot didn't realize that there was only one thing left in Duo's mind as the other things seemed to fade to nowhere.

"Duo?" Heero was surprised when he saw lust at those violet eyes. And was more surprised when suddenly the American pilot pushed forward and captured his lips. Duo devoured Heero's mouth hungrily, full of passion and lust. He pinned the Japanese boy's body with his body onto the wall and pushed one thigh forward to part Heero's legs. Heero could feel the American pilot groan into his mouth as he ground his erection against his body. Heero's eyes widened as he realized Duo was as hard as a rock.

"What..." Duo's kiss dazed Heero's mind. It felt so good. Hell, Duo's kiss always felt so good. But this time it was more intense. Heero felt fire flared inside him as Duo slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Right at the moment, a rational part of his mind screamed to push the body before him. Danger!! There was something wrong with Duo! Heero raised his hands to push Duo, only to found Duo's hands caught his wrists and pinned his hands against the wall on the same level as his head.

Before Heero had a chance to do anything, Duo pasted his body against him and at the same time his thumbs were stroking the Japanese boy's wrists, making Heero feel his hands became weak and stopped struggling.

Their palms united as Duo entwined his fingers with Heero's. For the Japanese boy, this simple touch felt so nice. Never! He had never been treated so intimate like this for whole his life. He cried out at the loss as Duo broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Heero's one. His breath was hot and rumbling on Heero's face when he whispered, "You’re fascinating."

Heero was panting and didn't know what to say. He just stared at Duo until Duo detached himself from the Japanese boy and scooped up Heero, carrying him inside the room.

"Duo!?" Heero was startled. The braided boy put him on the bed and moved away to lock the door. Like an animal stalking its prey, Duo approached Heero slowly, never broke his gaze on Heero. "Duo, what are you doing?"

"I want you, Heero." Duo licked his own lips he rested his hands on the bed and bent over Heero.

Heero widened his eyes. "Wh...what?"

Duo got onto the bed and crawled toward Heero. "I want you, all of you."

"Duo! Snap it out! It's not funny!" Heero wanted to stand up but Duo quickly pushed him back to the bed. He pinned both of Heero's hands above the Japanese pilot's head with one hand.

"I'm not kidding. I want you. I love you, Heero." His other hand caressed Heero's cheek.

Heero was about to struggle when the word 'love' made him stunned. Duo loved him? How could it be?

"I love you, Heero." Duo repeated the words again before leaned down and kissed Heero. Duo's lips attacked his lips hungrily. There's no allurement in this kiss, no gentleness either. "Let me have you, Heero." The braided pilot's lips and tongue assaulted Heero's mouth ferociously. He plundered Heero's mouth and found Heero's tongue. Heero wasn't intending to fight back the invader inside his mouth, but the way Duo teased and licked managed to make he move his tongue instinctively and join the hot battle.

"Hmm.." Duo purred into Heero's mouth and kept kissing the Japanese boy until the burning feeling in his lung made him cease the kiss to take a breath.

Heero panted for the air. He could feel Duo's lips brushing his chin when he murmured, "God, Heero, you taste so good. I want you. Badly want you. All of you." Not giving Heero a chance to say anything or to steady his breath, Duo's mouth took in action again. He sucked and licked every inch of Heero's hot cavern, making the Japanese boy moan at the sensation the kiss caused.

Then Duo broke the kiss and nibbled Heero's jaws. His free hand slipped beneath Heero's skirt and stroked the delicate thigh, causing Heero to gasp at the sensation. It was too much for the Japanese boy. Heero panted and tried to breathe steadily. His hands were still pinned above his head but he made no move to break it for his mind was too busy to absorb Duo's words. Duo loved him? Did he hear it right? Was that why Duo didn't mind to act as his boyfriend? Was that why Duo liked to kiss him every time he got a chance?

Heero gasped when he felt Duo's lips attacking his throat. It was his weak point and the American pilot's seemed to know that for he assaulted Heero's throat over and over, making Heero moaned and squirmed at the assault. Pleasure coursed inside Heero, swirling up and down. It was so new for him and he wanted more. "Duo.... More...." Heero gasped as Duo sucked on his shoulder, leaving a red mark on the pale skin.

"Oh yes. More.... I'll show you how much I love you, Heero." Duo murmured huskily. He released his grip on Heero's hand and began to remove Heero's dress, opening the button one by one and placed his kisses wherever he found the exposed flesh. Heero shuddered at the sensation when the lips touched his skin. He felt himself melt with every kiss. A small part of his mind warned him that Duo was acting strange, not like the Duo he knew but his body refused to listen. He let Duo work on him, removing his dress and underwear and soon he found himself lying naked on the bed with the braided pilot on top of him, staring lustfully at him.

Slowly, Duo brought down his gaze from Heero's face to study the Japanese pilot's lean body. "You are beautiful Heero......My Heero..." Duo's voice was strained with need and his fingers were stroking Heero's nipples, making the Japanese boy gasp loudly. Heero felt like being struck by lightning and at the same time being burnt with eternal flame as Duo caressed his hardened nipples. There was no one ever touched him like Duo did at the moment. It was so good..... Heero moaned again as Duo twirled his nipples.

"Yes, that's right. Moan for me, Heero." Duo growled.

Again his mind warned Heero to stop Duo, to tell Duo to stop it. But Heero found out that he couldn't say any words. He only could moan and whimper at the sensation being touched by those fingers. Duo's fingers were soft but yet demanded when exploring, familiarizing, and caressing his body, giving him the pleasure that he never knew before.

Heero gasped as he felt something wet on his hot skin. Duo had replaced his fingers with his tongue and now was sucking on his nipples. Sensory overloaded, Heero's mind was shutting down. He moaned at every stroke, squirmed when Duo's tongue found his sensitive area, and gasped when he felt Duo sank his teeth into his exposed flesh.

"Mine." Duo bit on the area above Heero's right nipple. "You're mine, Heero." He bit again on the left side, causing Heero to jerk up as he felt the pain mingled with pleasure.

After planting some marks around Heero's upper body, Duo's lips trailed down, placing butterfly kisses along his way. Heero could feel the American pilot's hands snaked to his upper thighs. When did he bend his knees and spread his legs, giving Duo more space to settle between his thighs? Heero didn't seem to remember. However, he didn't care. He only wanted Duo to touch him more. To give him more of something he couldn't decipher.

Without warning, Duo engulfed Heero's arousal, which already erected because of his previous ministration, causing Heero to yell in surprise and jerk his hips up. This was all new for him. He felt Duo's warm mouth sheath him and trembled as the wave of pleasure attacked him repeatedly. He never knew how good to feel Duo's mouth working the way up and down, swallowing his arousal. He grasped the sheet as Duo's tongue brushed the length of him and then licked at the tip. Heero moaned and thrust up into Duo's mouth. "Duo...."

The American pilot sucked harder and ran his tongue along the lower vein of Heero's cock, eliciting a small muffled groan from Heero. The Japanese pilot was gasping loudly when Duo fondled his balls. This was way too much for him as his body went rigid. Heero screamed, finding his release, and filled Duo's mouth with his seed. "DUO!!"

Heero panted as he continued emptying himself into Duo's waiting mouth. Between white layers of pleasure, he vaguely felt Duo lick his now soft cock and heard the braided boy growled possessively.

"You're mine. No one will touch you, but me." Duo moved up and caught Heero's mouth again, allowing the boy to taste himself in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Heero was still panting, but he welcomed the intruder, letting Duo explore his mouth once more. Then he suddenly felt something push into his back passage. Heero wiggled to get away but the thing suddenly jabbed into him, passing through his sphincter. Heero gasped at the invasion and broke the kiss. He looked down and saw Duo's hand between his parted legs. "Wha.. what are you doing, Duo?"

"Showing you how much I love you." Duo grunted and inserted the second finger but he failed, Heero was still too tight. The Japanese boy squirmed when he felt the invading finger moving inside him, exploring his tight passage and trying to loosen it. He didn't know his movement had almost broken the very little control Duo still had. The American pilot's incoherent mind only had one purpose at that time. Burying himself inside the warmth, which sheathed his finger at that moment.

"Aahh, that hurt!" Heero gasped in pain when he felt Duo forcing the second finger inside him roughly. He brought his hands down and tried to push Duo away. The braided boy growled and pulled his finger out of Heero. He caught Heero's hands and quickly removed his tie. He tied Heero's wrists with it and pushed the hands over the Japanese boy's head once again. "Be still, Heero."

Heero was surprised when Duo tied his wrists together. What the hell happened with Duo? The American boy should have known a simple cloth couldn't restrain him. He was too surprised to move and Duo used the chance to stick two fingers inside him at once. Heero cried out in pain as he felt those fingers forced their ways into him. He could feel them wiggle and prod inside him. He shuddered as the sensations he couldn't describe attacked him, making him hard to think.

"So tight." Duo's harsh breath brushed Heero's face. "I can't wait to have you, Heero." Duo growled and quickly added the third digit, ignoring the fact that Heero hadn't adjusted to the two previous digits. The Japanese boy's legs kicked wildly in the air, trying to expel his digits, but Duo would have none of that. He seized one leg with his free hand and held it still while trying to focus on his main goal. It was hard to insert the third finger since Heero didn't accept the invasion too willingly but the American pilot didn't seemed to care. Using all his strength, Duo pressed the digit to prod inside the Japanese boy's body forcefully.

Heero winced in pain as his sphincter gave away and the third finger joined the other two inside him, stretching him forcefully. It hurt so much for him. He squirmed again, trying to get the fingers out of him, but Duo's lips were on Heero's throat again, licking and nibbling it. The pleasure coursed in his upper body while the pain ruled in his lower body. The mixed sensations distracted Heero from his attempt to get rid of the fingers.

It felt like forever until the fingers stopped stretching his passage. Heero sighed in relieved when he felt the fingers pulled out almost completely. Almost. The Japanese pilot gasped in surprise as the fingers thrust back into him. They withdrew and thrust back into his passage over and over. Heero whimpered. The fingers thrust faster and tried to get deeper inside him at every thrust. It hurt, but then the fingers found the spot, which made Heero forget about the pain.

"Oh..ah.." White pleasure struck the Japanese boy like lightning. Instead of whimpering, Heero moaned every time the fingers brushed his prostate, sending sparks that make his eyes blind and making his body want to feel more of those fingers. Pain forgotten, Heero began to thrust back into the fingers, opening himself for the invasion.

Feeling Heero had thrust back, Duo pulled away his fingers and pulled off his clothes while Heero whimpered at the loss. His whimper however was soon stopped by Duo's mouth as the braided boy attacked Heero's mouth. He sucked long and then licked every inch of the hot cavern, sparring with Heero's tongue.

Heero felt his lungs were on fire but Duo kept assaulting his mouth. It was a few seconds later when Duo finally broke the kiss. The American boy arranged Heero's legs to get a better access to Heero's opening, spreading them aside as wide as they could. Heero was still panting to catch his breath when he felt something pressed at his opening.

"Duo...what...?"

"Shh...it's going to hurt a little."

Who said it'd hurt a little? That's definitely not a little. Pain and surprise managed to make a scream find its way out of Heero's mouth when Duo's arousal penetrated his body, forcing its way into his warm and tight passage in one swift motion and driving all the pleasure he once felt away.

What Duo was doing? Heero tried hard to think, to understand why Duo hurt him. But the pain was so great and burnt that his mind refused to think anything except the pain. His lower body was in agony. Heero felt like being ripped into two.

"Oh Heero! I love you." Duo buried himself into the tilt inside the writhing boy. "God, I have been waiting for this moment. You're so tight." The braided boy let out a satisfied grunt and started rocking inside the Japanese boy.

"It hurts, Duo!!" Heero hissed when he felt Duo pull away almost completely, leaving only the tip inside his body. Duo didn't seem to listen to Heero as he thrust into the Japanese again. This time Duo put his mouth on Heero's, swallowing the cry Heero made at the penetration.

Why? Why did Duo make him feel so much in pain? Heero couldn't understand. Not with the pain he felt at the moment, the pain when his tissues were burnt and torn at Duo's assault.

As the Perfect Soldier, he could tolerate the pain. He was trained not to show his pain to enemies for it would be his weakness. So the pain is just a compensation for not telling the enemies about his mission or the gundam. But Duo was not his enemy and Heero was not the Perfect Soldier right now. He was just a fifteen year old boy who just tried to follow his emotion at the time.

Heero felt Duo inside him, pushing his inner tissues aside to make a room for him. "Du..o..." Duo was his partner, but yet he made Heero feel this pain. Why did Duo do that? Why? Heero was confused. He let himself show how much pain he felt, hoping Duo would stop whatever he was doing right now. If he could think rationally, Heero might have the American pilot with all his strength, detaching Duo from him. But unfortunately, his mind was perplexed because Duo's previous action and his hands were also tied together, limiting his movements.

Moreover, a deep part of him also didn't want to push Duo away. That part wanted to be with Duo as close as he could. To feel Duo's chest pressing against his, the callous hands caressing his body, and those lips prodding his mouth, bringing him into ecstasy. That part told him to let Duo do whatever the braided boy wanted to him. Why though? Why he was letting Duo do as he liked to him?

Heero felt Duo was about to pull out again. Not wanting to feel the pain again, Heero quickly brought his hands down, trapping the American pilot's head between his tied arms and pushed him to rest on his chest, thus making Duo couldn't pull away and stayed still inside Heero. Heero sighed in relieved when he felt the pain subside but then he winced when Duo shifted, evoking new pain inside him.

The American pilot was trying to free his head from Heero's grips. Even a slight movement from Duo could evoke the pain inside Heero's no-longer-virgin passage. Heero tightened his grips on Duo's head. "Stop it Duo........" He could feel something liquid was seeping from his assaulted opening where Duo's cock was embedded and from the smell of the air, Heero was almost certain it was blood.

His blood.

"It hurts, Duo......"

Sadly, it seemed Duo couldn't hear him. The braided boy shifted again, making Heero whimper and tighten his grips stronger on Duo's head, forcing the head still on his chest. "Try to relax, Heero." Heero heard Duo whisper and then felt a tongue licking his chest. Relax? Would it ease the pain? Heero tried to force his body to relax. Duo's tongue, which teasing his nipples at the moment helped him to relax. Slowly, he felt his body adjust to Duo's cock and loosened his grips on Duo's head.

At the feeling Heero had adjusted to his cock, Duo stopped licking and lifted his head from Heero's chest, freeing it from Heero's weak grip. The American pilot began to move again. First, he thrust slowly and then got harder, driving Heero up against the headboard. Heero's tightness seemed to give Duo incredible pleasure as the American pilot repeated his thrusts faster.

Heero whimpered, nearing to sobbing. He still felt a little pain at Duo's intrusion but he allowed Duo penetrate his body as long as he could bear the pain. However the whimper stopped as Duo hit something inside him. Heero widened his eyes and jerked up in pleasure every time Duo's cock hit the spot. Duo seemed to realize it too and prodded the spot in his every thrust.

"Ah." Heero jerked up as his prostate being prodded repeatedly. It slowly drove all the throbbing pain away, leaving him in such a pleasure he never knew before. Heero moaned every time Duo brushed his spot, already forgetting about the pain. Now he only wanted Duo to thrust harder into him, to prod his spot in every trust. Heero raised his legs to encircle Duo's waist, pulling Duo closer and deeper inside him.

The Deathscythe pilot growled. It seemed he still hadn't been satisfied and wanted to go deeper inside this Japanese boy. Heero felt a hand grabbed the base of his neck and the other one dove beneath him, pulling him to sit up. Duo sat up and put Heero on his lap, still joint. Heero gasped as this position caused Duo to be buried deeper inside him. A smile of satisfaction was formed on the braided pilot's face. He crushed Heero's lips once more before began to lift up and impale the Japanese boy on his cock over and over.

Heero moaned as this position caused Duo's cock to brush his prostate deeper every time the braided pilot impaled him. His tied hands were trapped between their bodies while his legs hugged the boy's waist tightly. "Duo," Heero sighed. Duo was touching him, Duo was kissing him, and Duo was inside him. It brought fire all over his body, burning him in sea of passion and pleasure.

"I. Love. You." Duo punctuated the words with each thrust. He impaled the Japanese boy on his cock faster and harder, still trying to get inside him deeper. One hand sneaked between their bodies and pumped Heero's re-hardened arousal. Unable to stand any longer at the stimulation outside and inside him, Heero let out a cry and came, spilling his seed on his and Duo's stomach. Once again he was blinded by the white ecstasy sparked before him. He came and came, harder than the first time, crying out Duo's name unconsciously.

Duo purred at hearing his name and impaled the orgasming boy harder while Heero, finally dried and spent, felt his body becoming weak and his legs felt like jelly, making them unable to hold around Duo's waist any longer. His tied hands also didn't give him any freedom to reach out for Duo's shoulders to gain his balance. As Duo released his spent cock, Heero fell backward onto the bed.

Duo was still buried inside the Japanese boy and noticed Heero falling but he didn't stop it. He rose to his knees instead and switched his grips from Heero's thighs to Heero's hips, lifting the hips up to make a better position for him to continue thrusting inside Heero. Duo pounded into the Japanese boy rapidly, ignoring Heero's hiss of pain at the uncomfortable angle his hips were.

However, Heero's inner passage, which clamped around Duo, made the American pilot can't hold his release any longer. Two more thrusts into Heero's body and Duo went still, his head was thrown to the back as he came inside of the Japanese boy, emptying himself inside the spent Japanese boy.

Heero gasped as he felt hot liquid shoot and splashed on his inner muscles, filling him and eliciting some more sensations on his sated body. He felt Duo tighten his hands on his hips as the braided boy filled him more. There would be bruises there later on those parts, together with the other parts where Duo's hands had ever landed, but Heero found he didn't care. The only thing he had in his mind, was at how good it felt to be filled like this. He felt full and for the first time, contented.

Sighing, the Japanese boy fell back on the bed, his hands thrown over his head and then Duo collapsed on top of him. No sound was heard except for panting and gasping from the occupants of the bed in their post orgasmic daze.

"Heero...." Still on top of Heero, Duo brushed his nose against Heero's neck. His hand reached up and caressed Heero's cheek. He swept the stray pieces of now-damp-brown hair near the cheek. "You are really wonderful. I love you."

Heero was still panting. He could feel Duo's body on top of him, Duo's softened flesh inside him, and Duo's lips kissing his face gently. He purred pleasantly at the contact and stayed still, trying to hold the sensations as long as he could. However the wonderful pleasure slowly ebbed and brought him back from the high place he was before.

He began to be aware of Duo's seeds, mixed with the blood, beginning to seep out from his opening, soaking the sheet. He was also aware of the painful throbs all over his body where Duo's hands ever landed and where the braided boy put his marks on him. He felt the pain but also the pleasure of what Duo had done to him. He was confused at what had happened between them just now.

However he was distracted from his thought when Duo nuzzled his neck, making the pain disappear, replaced by warm and soothing feelings. He tilted his head unconsciously and let Duo's tongue roam over his neck.

"Mine" Duo whispered near Heero's earlobe. "You're completely mine now, Heero."

"Yours?" Heero was confused at the statement.

The braided boy stopped his administration and propped his upper body with his hands, looking down to the Japanese boy beneath him. "Do you feel this?" He suddenly thrust his lower body up, making Heero gasp at the feeling Duo's cock move inside his sore passage. "I'm inside you, Heero. I claimed your body and put my marks on you. You're mine from now on." Duo purred and thrust his hip toward Heero again.

Heero found it was hard to think with Duo's cock inside him. So he belonged to Duo now because Duo had been inside him? Had claimed him? It seemed Duo had felt Heero's confusion too. He kissed the Japanese boy gently and lowered his upper body again on Heero, covering the slender boy with his own. "Don't think too hard, Heero. Just accept it. You're mine and no one else's."

Duo's kiss distracted Heero from his thought again. The feelings of Duo, on top of him, inside him, and kissing him were very comforting, making Heero relax and sigh contently.

At the Japanese boy's sigh, Duo lifted his head and smiled at Heero before kissing his nose affectionately. "My sweet Heero.....All mine..." Duo purred and then yawned. "I'm tired, come on, let's sleep, now."

Heero felt Duo pulled away from inside him. He winced as Duo's withdrawn flesh brushed his torn muscles and the throbbing pain came back, but Duo didn't seem to notice Heero's pain. The American pilot settled next to Heero and gathered the Japanese boy into his arms. They lay spooned together, Heero's back against Duo's chest.

Heero didn't resist. He was too tired and too sore to do anything and moreover, his inner body still throbbed painfully, protesting at every single movement Heero did. He could hear soft snore from Duo, indicating the braided pilot had fallen asleep. However his mind was still filled with so many unanswered questions, making Heero stay awake.

Heero stared at the wall in front of him and thought about what had just happened. He looked down on his tied hands and tugged them hard, tearing the tie and freeing his hands. Staring at his free hands, Heero thought again of what had happened. The thing they did just now.... What was it? Odin and Dr. J never taught him about this matter so he wasn't sure what had happened just now. Duo..... Duo had made his cock spurting some white substance, giving him pleasure...... and then.... then.... Duo's cock entered him in a way he never thought possible for him.....

It hurt.... Heero still could feel the throbbing pain on his lower body. But as he relaxed and Duo touched something inside him, the pleasure shot through his body and multiplied at each thrust, taking him to white blinding pleasures he never knew before.

Was it what people called sex?

Heero blinked, still staring at his hands. Duo had said he loved him. Duo wanted to show how much he loved Heero. Was it Duo's way to show it? Heero pondered what Duo had done to him. Was sex always this painful? When Duo slid his fingers and then his cock inside him, it was so painful.... But he liked the middle part where he felt no pain, when great pleasures coursed inside him. It felt so good, but then again, in the end, the pain would come back. Heero's lower body throbbed in pain again as a reminder.

Was it the price for having the ultimate pleasure?

And moreover... Duo said he loved him, Duo said he belonged to him....... Despite his protesting sore muscles, Heero turned to look at Duo's sleeping face. He could see the peace, happy and contented expression on the heart shaped face of the sleeping boy.

Suddenly Duo threw one leg over Heero's thighs and tightened his hug, murmuring possessively in his sleep. "Mine...." At hearing the word Heero felt something warm fluttering inside him. Duo loved him, Duo wanted him. He never thought there would be someone who would want him by their side, who would want to look at him as a human rather than a soldier.

He smiled slightly, still looking at Duo's face and savoring his situation right now. This was where he wanted to be. In Duo's arms, being hugged by him, the person who cared for and loved him.

Love....

Heero blinked at the word.

Did he love Duo?

Heero looked long at Duo, relishing every frown and curve on the braided boy's face and remembering the time they spent together. It was only to Duo he opened up, he allowed him to touch, and he smiled at. Only with Duo he let his fifteen years side free........ He liked being with Duo...... He loved Duo.............

Heero brought his hand and caressed Duo's cheek. He traced Duo's lips with his forefinger, feeling the soft surface of the flesh.

"I'm yours, Duo." The Japanese boy murmured softly. It seemed the pain on his body was not so bad. If it were the price to be with Duo and to feel the pleasure Duo gave him once again, he would accept it.

Heero would bear the consequence, no matter how painful it was.

There were still many questions he wanted to ask Duo, but he was too tired to think further. Heero decided they could wait till tomorrow and snuggled into Duo, letting the sleep claim him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some non-consensual acts in this chapter.

Heero woke up very early in the next morning, feeling very sore. He felt a heavy weight plastered on his chest and thighs. His mind quickly recalled what had happened last night and recognized the things on his chest and thighs as Duo's arm and leg. As his mind functioned fully, so did his sense. He could smell the blood and the remains of their orgasms, spreading over his body and bed. First thing first, he had to remove all evidences about what had happened last night before the other students found out.

Having used to work alone, Heero had no thought to wake up Duo to ask for his help. Instead, he forced his sore body to move. He slowly removed Duo's arm and leg from his body and stood up. Every step he took, causing him pain but it could still be tolerated. Heero cleaned himself as well as he could and put his dress back on.

He looked at the American boy on the bed. Duo was smiling in his sleep, making Heero reluctant to wake him. But the bed sheets, soaked with Heero's blood and the trace of their coupling, had to be removed or They’d be in trouble. Carefully and slowly, he pulled the bloodstained bed cover. The American pilot shifted slightly, allowing the sheet to be pulled from the bed, but still Duo hadn't awakened. Thinking maybe Duo was too tired, Heero decided to let Duo sleep longer. He could ask him later.

For now, he better worried about changing his dress to the uniform or someone would know he spent a night in Duo's room. The Japanese pilot calculated the time and decided that it was safe to go out now since it was still very early in the morning and not many students had awakened. He took the sheet bundle and walked to his room carefully, wincing slightly as his lower body throbbed in pain.

The journey to his room felt like an eternity but finally he made it. He quickly changed into his uniform and burnt the sheets, the fastest way to remove the evidence. Now that he had changed his clothes, the next thing he should do was talking to Duo. Though feeling very sore, Heero walked back to Duo's room and found Duo whimpering on his bed.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Forgetting his pain, Heero ran to the braided pilot's side. Duo's eyes were still closed, indicating he hadn't awakened. Feeling very worried, Heero checked Duo's forehead. It was hot. Duo was having fever! He had to be brought to the hospital wing. In his panic and worry, Heero still remembered to remove the evidence of their activity last night from Duo's body. Then the Japanese pilot quickly put the clothes on Duo and called the other boys to help and bring Duo to the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was lying on the bed in the clinic while Heero sat next to him, letting the nurse check the braided boy.

"I don't know what has happened but it seems his fever keep increasing." The nurse was confused.

Heero was extremely worried and he thought hard and searched his memory, trying to find what had caused the braided boy to have fever. Everything seemed normal in the beginning but Duo started acting strangely since they danced for the second time. What did he do before the second dance? Oh, they took a drink.

The drink!!! Anne gave him the drink!!! Heero jumped on the realization. He looked at Duo. Why did she want a toast with Duo? She must have put something in the drink. Heero clenched his teeth. The girl would pay for this. Ignoring the throbbing pain from his lower body, Heero strode out from the clinic to find Anne.

The day was Saturday so there were no classes, but it was a little difficult for Heero to locate Anne. He finally found the girl was walking with Mario in the garden. Great, the two persons he most hated were together. He approached them, making some noises as he walked so they noticed his coming.

"Yuy, what's happened? I heard Duo was in the clinic." Anne's voice sounded so innocent but Heero wasn't fooled.

"Stop pretending. I know you put something on Duo's drink yesterday. Give me the antidote."

Anne looked at Mario and smirked. "Well, if you want to be so blunt. Yes, I put something on his drink. It's a kind of drug that will make him lose his inhibition and then collapse in fever until someone gives him the antidote."

"Give me the antidote." Heero stalked toward Anne but Mario placed himself as barrier.

"Calm down. I'll give the antidote, on some conditions." Anne smiled evilly.

"What conditions?"

"The antidote has to be given everyday until he wake up. During that time, you have to let me take care of Duo. Since I will accompany Duo, you have to accompany Mario and let him do as he wishes. And of course, you may not tell anyone about this."

Accompanying Mario and leaving Duo with the bitch??? No way he would do that. Heero growled angrily. "No!"

"Then forget about the antidote." Anne shrugged.

Heero glared at the girl. His first thought was to grab the girl and beat the lights out of her. But his soldier's side reminded him that he would blow his cover since he had to remove the big boy first. No ordinary girl could do that. He was lucky Mario thought it was Duo who punched him last time, not him.

He turned his back, deciding to find the antidote by himself but Anne spoke up again, stopping him. "The first antidote has to be given in two hours since his first fever. You have to decide it now or Duo will be a vegetable."

Heero turned and glared full hatred at Anne. His hands itched to strangle the girl. "You......"

Anne smirked triumphantly. "Decide it now or forget it, Yuy."

So he had to let the girl take care of his Duo? And also had to accompany this disgusting boy? Heero clenched his knuckles. "Okay, I'll do it. Gimme the antidote, now."

"I'll give him the antidote. You will accompany Mario from now on and do whatever he wants you to do." Anne smiled and walked back to the dorm.

Heero watched in anger as Anne entered the dorm. He could do nothing to stop her. He would be patient until Duo woke up and they could..... Feeling a hand touched his shoulder, Heero jerked up from his thought. He quickly spun and shoved the hand away.

"Relax, Yuy. It's me." Mario grinned.

"Don't touch me!" Heero hissed angrily. He really hated this boy.

Mario raised an eyebrow. "You agree to let me do whatever I wish."

Heero clenched and unclenched his fist, trying hard to control himself from punching the boy. "Yes, I agree."

Mario grinned and sat down on the nearest bench. "Come here and sit down."

Having no choice, Heero complied. He was about to sat down next to the big boy when Mario stopped him. "Not there. Sit on my lap." He pointed on his lap. "I want you to sit like you do while you are with Maxwell."

Heero glared angrily at the boy. The bigger boy just grinned. "If you don't do it, I'll tell Anne that you broke the agreement."

The image of Duo thrashing in fever flashed in Heero's mind. Telling himself he had to do this to for Duo's sake, Heero willed himself to sit across the big boy's lap. As he sat down, Heero winced when he felt pain shouted from his lower body. Worrying Duo's condition had made him forget about the pain. And now as the pain was back with a vengeance and sitting on Mario's clothed thighs only added the pain.

Mario didn't seem to notice it as he wrapped his hands around Heero's waist. The boy purred and nuzzled at Heero's shoulder. "No wonder Maxwell liked to have you on his lap. You feel so good in my arms, Yuy." Heero fought the disgusted feeling and the urge to squirm when Mario pressed him close to him. For Duo, he was doing this for Duo, Heero reminded himself.

He let Mario nuzzle his neck for sometimes and then he was aware that Mario's hands on his waist slowly crawled up. Heero quickly knocked the hands away and glared at the startled boy.

"Whhaa...."

"Don't you ever dare to do that. If you ever touch my breasts or my groin, I’ll kill you." Heero spat furiously, glaring deadly to Mario. Touching his breasts or groin would tell Mario he wasn't a girl and he and Duo would be damned if his cover was blown. To the hell with agreement if that happened.

Mario seemed to realize Heero really wouldn't care about the agreement if he passed the drawn line. The boy gritted his teeth and then nodded. "Okay, no touching breasts and groin."

Heero glared for a little longer at the big boy before looking away, dismissing Mario and ignoring the boy completely. It was another ten minutes before Heero felt Mario's hands on his waist again. This time the hands just stayed there, not trailing up or down. Heero let him, hoping the time would past soon.

However Heero only got a good five minutes of peace before Mario's courage returned. The big boy nuzzled Heero's neck while Heero fought the repulse he felt once Mario's lips touched his neck. Why couldn't this boy leave him alone?

"Hmmm..." Mario purred as he kissed Heero's neck up onto his chin. "I have been dreaming to do this...." He went back to Heero's neck and sucked hard, causing Heero to gasp in surprise.

What was the boy doing? Heero felt his flesh sucked long and remembered Duo also did the same last night. He had seen his reflection on the mirror this morning and noticed many red marks all over his body. Luckily his uniform covered all the places where Duo had marked him. But now.... Mario... Mario marked him on the place where he couldn't hide it.

He didn't like a bit of what Mario did to him. He wanted to pull away from Mario's lips, but he couldn't do it ...., not without jeopardizing Duo........

"What are you doing?!" Heero glared as Mario released his now swollen flesh. Mario looked at his mark on Yuy's neck proudly. "I want to show everyone you're taken." He nuzzled Heero's neck while his hands caressed the Japanese boy's stomach through the uniform he wore.

"Hmmm, mine." Mario purred and nibbled along Heero's chin, causing Heero to shudder.

"I'm not yours." Heero spat in hatred. "I belong to Duo."

"How can you belong to Maxwell when you are bearing my mark?" Mario smirked and traced the hickey he just made with his fingers.

//You're mine. No one will touch you, but me.// Heero could hear Duo's words echoing inside his head. Kamisama, what had he done? He had let the other boy touch him, putting a mark on him. "No......" Heero felt his voice shake. What would Duo think if he saw Mario's mark? Would... would Duo be okay with it? Would.... Would he still belong to Duo now  
that he let the other boy touch him?

"Oh yes, I think Maxwell will understand if he sees my mark on your neck." Mario grinned. "You're mine now."

"NO!" Heero snapped. He belonged to no one but Duo. He loved Duo and only Duo. "You don't own me."

Mario just shrugged, ignoring Heero's statement. He became bolder and nibbled Heero's earlobe.

Heero bit his lower lip as he endured Mario's treatment. How he longed to have Duo back with him, to caress and kiss him, to wipe away all the bad memories Mario gave him. He was repulsed at Mario's touch on his stomach but he could do nothing to stop it. He had jeopardized Duo's safety by banning Mario from touching his groin and breasts. He couldn't take any more risks. For the mission and for Duo.

He let Mario play with his earlobe, trying to detach himself from what was happening. It turned out to be fatal error because Mario used it to his full advantage by turning Heero's chin and claiming his lips with his own.

Heero gasped in horror. He didn't like Mario's kiss. Mario only wanted to taste him, to take pleasure, and not giving him any pleasure. Heero kept his lips shut tightly, not wanting to give Mario's tongue any access into his mouth. The boy growled and pressed his cheeks, forcing Heero to open his mouth. The Japanese boy wanted to throw up when he felt Mario's tongue slide inside his mouth.

He didn't want it.

He didn't want Mario.

He wanted Duo.

He needed Duo.

Heero felt his heart ache and he had an urge to sob as Mario's thick tongues roamed inside his mouth.

Please... someone... somebody....

"Yuy!"

The tongue withdrew and Heero silently thanked whoever called him. He turned his head and saw Ryoko and several girls standing near him. Heero was so relief to be free from Mario's assault that he didn't notice the shock and angry looks the girls gave him.

"What do you want, Ryoko?" Mario growled and Heero felt the hands on his waist tightened.

Ryoko didn't seem to know what to do. The girl looked confused, but then decided to speak. "I heard Duo's fever had decreased because of the antidote Anne brought. We want to visit him and I thought you want to visit him as well so ...."

Of course I want to! Heero cried out silently. He was glad to hear about Duo's progress but the hands on his waist reminded him about the agreement he made. He bowed his head and shook his head instead, saying the words he never meant to say. "I'm sorry Ryoko, I can't go."

Ryoko looked very confused this time. "Why? I'm sure he expects you to come, Yuy."

"Because she prefers to be with me now." Mario answered smugly. "Yuy has nothing to do with Maxwell anymore."

Heero was surprised and looked at Mario angrily. He was still Duo's girlfriend and he would not leave Duo for a thug like Mario. He opened his mouth to shout that at Mario when Mario used the chance to seize his face and kissed him. Heero could hear gasps of shock and horror behind him as Mario forced his tongue into his mouth. Heero wanted to pull away but Mario's hands insistently held him still and Heero couldn't break the kiss without using violence, which of course would break his cover.

At that time, Mario's tongue already had roamed inside his mouth and teased his tongue to response. Heero was fighting the urge to throw up when he heard the retreating footsteps behind him. He tried to pull away again but Mario didn't let him go.

"Don't resist me, or I will tell Anne to cancel this deal." The boy whispered lowly so that only Heero could hear it. Heero ceased his movement at Mario's sentence and the big boy used it to slip his tongue back into Heero.

Mario kept pushing his tongue deeper into Heero's mouth while all Heero wanted to do was to bite the intruding flesh. He was very tempted to do that but an image of sick Duo held the temptation at bay.

It was only until Heero felt his lungs on fire that Mario pulled away. Heero quickly turned his head and found the girls had gone, leaving them alone in the garden.

Ryoko and the others had left him without a word.

They left him alone with Mario.

"Well, it seems your friends understand you want to be left alone." Mario grinned.

No, he didn't want to be left alone with this monster. Heero shook his head in denial.

Mario was oblivious to Heero's thought. He only cared for his own pleasure. "You taste so good and I like it when you pretend to fight my kiss. Hmm, I want to taste you again. Be a good girl this time or Maxwell will feel the consequence."

For the first time in his life, Heero felt like crying when Mario forced his tongue inside his mouth once again.

No!

This wasn't happening.

NO!

His fifteen years old mind recoiled from the reality before him. It went to hide inside his heart, retreating to the shell Heero had built and Duo had cracked. The cold mask was back on his face as the Perfect Soldier took the fifteen years old boy's place.

His mission was to endure what was applied to his body until Duo woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some non-consensual acts in this chapter.

It was already night when Mario finally let him go. Heero quickly headed toward his room, but when he reached his door, Ryoko and two other girls called him. "Yuy, wait a minute."

Heero turned around and faced the girls with his cold mask still intact. "Yes?"

"What do you think you were doing?" A girl Heero remembered named Judith hissed at him angrily. "How could you leave Duo for Mario?"

"I didn’t leave him." Heero replied with a flat tone.

"Then what did you do with Mario all day? We saw you making out with him." Another girl, Laura, spoke angrily. "Not only at the garden, but also in the cafeteria during lunch and dinner. You were french kissing all day!" The girl shuddered in disgust. "Have you no loyalty for your boyfriend? When he is sick you just leave him and find a new healthy boyfriend for you."

"Duo is my only boyfriend. I didn’t leave him."

"Leave Mario then. Duo is sick and you suppose to take care of him, not making out with Mario." Laura retorted.

"...... I'll leave Mario once Duo is awake." It was so apparent that Heero had said the wrong thing because both girls glared furiously at him.

"So you leave Duo when he falls sick and back again to him once he gets well? You are cheating, Yuy." Judith pointed at Heero's neck angrily. "Why do I bother to ask for your explanation, anyway? You even had let Mario put hickeys on you while Duo was thrashing in fever. You don't have shames and dignity at all. You're a cheap girl, Yuy. We have misjudged you."

Heero's jaw tightened, but his face was still impassive when he answered Judith. "Think whatever you want to think about me. I don't care."

"Fine. We also don't care about you. You're disgusting." Judith strode away from him, followed by Laura who threw an incensed look at him.

Disgusting.... The words echoed inside his mind before he could stop it. Clenching his fists until they were as white as snow, Heero quickly turned around and opened his door.

"Yuy?" Heero stopped still as Ryoko called him gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing’s wrong." Heero answered sharply.

"I don't believe that. I'm sure you love Duo, but I can't understand why you left him for Mario."

A few seconds passed in silence until Heero finally spoke up, voice still devoid of all emotions. "Yes, I love him. I'll do anything for him."

Heero stepped inside and closed the door in front of Ryoko, not waiting for the girl's reaction. He headed straight into the bathroom and threw up, heaving his little lunch and dinner into the white porcelain before him. Once he didn't have anymore to be expelled, Heero quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. He turned the temperature into the hottest and scrubbed himself roughly until his skin was red all over. He also brushed his teeth repeatedly, brushing them so hard that they were bleeding.

All those he did with his impassive mask intact. He let his Soldier side took over, focusing in doing all mundane things he had to do.

It made him busy.

It made him didn't have time to think about what Mario had done to him all day.

~*~*~*~*~

After the bath, Heero didn't know what to do and before he realized it, he had stood in front of the clinic's door.

He wanted to meet Duo.

Heero had entered the clinic room silently and had noticed there was no one else in there except Duo. He stood next to the bed where Duo was sleeping in. Anne had left Duo alone in the night. For the first time, Heero thanked the Gods above for this blessing.

Finally being alone with Duo, the soldier retreated and let the fifteen years old boy surface to meet the only person he loved. Heero's eyes softened as he gazed over Duo's sleeping figure. Duo was okay. Duo was not in high fever anymore.

Heero's right hand found its way over Duo's face, caressing the braided boy's face. "You know I won't leave you, ne?"

His fingers trailed down, tracing Duo's chin gently and moved up to brush against Duo's lips. "You know I love you, right?" Heero whispered so softly that it almost passed as breathing rather than speaking.

Heero leant forward slowly, bringing his lips down to meet Duo's. But an image of Mario ravaging his mouth flashed before him and Heero found himself jerking and pulling back. Trembling, he brought his hand and traced his bruised lips. The lips that had been used too often to pleasure someone else while they supposed to be reserved for Duo only.

"I'm sorry....." Heero's voice cracked. He took a step back and sat down on the chair behind him, winching slightly as his sore body made contact with the rough surface of the chair. The memories of the night before replayed before his eyes. Duo hugging him, Duo kissing him, and Duo inside him..... It felt so good and he felt cared and loved when Duo stated his claiming over him. He belonged to Duo...... An image of Mario kissing him broke the memories apart. Heero bowed his head in guilt and helplessness.

"I'm so sorry." His voice shook a little as it rang inside the silent room. Heero didn't like the silence. Not while he was with Duo.... Duo always filled his world with his voice and touches. Duo's rich laughs, Duo's warm chuckles, and Duo's comforting hums....

".............I still belong to you, ne?"

The blowing of the wind and the silence were his only answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunday morning, Anne was smiling as she headed toward the clinic. Since she told the nurse that she knew about Duo's sickness and the proper medicine to cure him, the nurse had trusted her to take care of Duo. It was easy to win other students' hearts and the only she had to do now was to make sure everyone knew she was always at Duo's side when he was unconscious. Surely they would support her rather than Yuy who never visited him and went out with another boy instead.

Anne entered the clinic and her smile disappeared as she saw Yuy sleeping on the chair and her head rested on the bed next to Duo's head. She quickly walked toward the Japanese girl and pushed her off the chair, hissing angrily. "What are you doing here?"

She pushed her so hard that the abruptly awakened girl fell flat on her ass on the hard surface of the floor. Anne widened her eyes as she saw Yuy wincing and her ears caught the soft groans of pain from the Japanese girl's bruised lips. She carefully watched Yuy gingerly sat up, avoiding to put her weigh at her lower body and resting his hands on the floor to hold up her upper body. A grin spread on her face as she put the information together.

"You just got fucked, huh?"

Yuy looked up in surprise as Anne said the words casually. The surprise quickly turned into controlled anger, which Anne knew would never be unleashed to her, not if Yuy wanted to jeopardize Duo's condition. "That's none of your business." Yuy's face became void of emotion as she slowly stood up and patted her skirt.

Anne's eyes flashed dangerously and she actually hissed out her words. "Fine then, it's not my business that Mario fucked you but it's my business to know why you are here."

"I'm here for Duo and Mario didn't fuck me." Yuy stated flatly and walked toward Duo, wanting to check on him, but Anne blocked his way with a triumphant smirk pasted on her face. "You're a terrible liar, Yuy and you seem to forget our agreement as well. You may not meet Duo..."

"Our agreement is that I accompany Mario while you accompany Duo."

"I'm accompanying Duo now, so I think you better leave or I'll call off the agreement." Anne smirked wider as she caught the anger on her rival's blue eyes. They stared at each other for long moment, neither willing to look away. "Leave now." Anne pointed the door. Yuy glared again before looking away and walking toward the door. Anne smiled as bells of victory ringing around her. "And you don't have to come here tonight. I'll accompany Duo 24 hours a day. If I ever see you in this clinic again, I will stop giving the antidote to Duo."

Yuy's answer was only the slamming of the door but Anne was sure she had heard her words. That girl wouldn't bother her again. She wondered whether to tell to the others that Mario just fucked Yuy or not. Anne grinned and turned her attention to the still sleeping Duo, unaware of the whole event.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero walked toward his room automatically, not caring about the disgusted looks from the girls he passed. His mind only cared about being with Duo.

Anne took care of Duo 24 hours a day....

He couldn't meet Duo anymore until Duo regained consciousness.....

Arriving in his room, Heero showered and changed his clothes. He then stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do. It was Sunday and he didn't have any homework to be finished. He looked around, trying to find something, anything that could distract his mind. It was when his gaze fell on the big teddy bear on his bed.

The gift from Duo....

Heero sat down on his bed and hugged the teddy bear as if it was Duo he was hugging. It was only a day but he had already missed Duo. He missed hearing his voice and watching as he smiled to him. He missed being in Duo's arms.

The Japanese boy lay down on the bed and snuggled up to the giant teddy bear. It was a poor substitute for Duo but it would do. "Duo..." Heero murmured longingly. Although the sun just began to shine, he already felt so tired and sleepy. He watched Duo during the night and just fell sleep half an hour before Anne roughly awakened him.

Maybe he could take a nap now and since it was Sunday, no one would disturb him......

"Yuy, open the door." Loud knock on the door jerked Heero up from his half asleep state. He recognized the voice as Mario's and had no intention to open the door. However Mario knocked again and spoke threateningly. "You better open or ....."

Mario didn't continue but Heero knew the unspoken words. Duo would pay if he refused Mario. He stood up and went to open the door reluctantly while the last thing he wanted to do was to meet Mario. The big boy was grinning when he opened the door and Heero gasped as Mario quickly dove to kiss him. He could hear some gasps and murmurs from the girls, who were walking toward his room.

Heero felt Mario get excited when he knew they had audience. The boy pulled Heero closer to him and kissed him thoroughly. Heero cried silently, wanting nothing except to push Mario away. However he knew he couldn't do that. As Mario stuck his tongue inside his mouth, Heero felt himself shut down and let the Perfect Soldier take control.

Mario finally withdrew from the kiss and grinned as he saw Heero's bruised lips, courtesy of him of course. "Man, you look so good to eat in this condition and I'm glad you're mine now." He said the words loudly and dragged Heero away. "C'mon, I want to spend this day together with you."

Heero let Mario drag him. His face was impassive ever as his eyes fell upon the girls they passed by. He could see the disgust and anger in their eyes and knew he had lost more friends.

"I have something good planned for you." Mario grinned at Heero as he took Heero out of the dorm.

Heero knew better. Whatever good for Mario was very bad for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was night once again when Mario finally let Heero go. Like the previous night, Heero went straight to the bathroom and threw out the food he had consumed. He then stripped and washed himself more thoroughly than the previous night.

His skin was all raw red when he finished the bath. He toweled his hair and returned to the bedroom, not once looking at the mirror for he didn't want to see an image of a boy with bruised lips and hickeys scattered limbs reflected on the mirror. He put on his nightgown, which had long sleeves and covered his legs to his ankles, so he didn't have to see his own body and lay down in his bed, snuggling into the giant teddy bear.

Heero wanted to sleep, to forget everything happened on today, but once he closed his eyes, the images of what Mario had done to him since this morning flashed before his closed eyelids. Heero cried out and quickly opened his eyes again. He didn't want to remember any of those!!!

Trembling, Heero sat up and hugged his giant bear tightly. He tried to be strong. He told himself that it was nothing, that he shouldn't be bothered by what Mario had made him do. But Duo's voice echoed in his mind at the same time.

// You're mine. No one will touch you, but me.//

"I had let Mario touch me, Duo." Heero whispered to no one.

// You're mine and no one else's //

"Mario said I belonged to him now, Duo." Heero rested his head on the stuffed bear. "It isn't true, ne? I belong to you, right?"

// I love you.//

"I love you too, Duo." The Japanese boy hugged the bear tightly.

// Mine.//

"Yes, yours........ always yours...... "

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning, Heero stiffly extracted himself from the bed. He only slept for one hour or so, not wanting to have the flashback with Mario. He was glad today they had classes. It would reduce his time with Mario. The said boy knocked on his door when he finished putting on his uniform. Mario escorted him to the classroom after the big boy's fat tongue was satisfied tasting his mouth.

His classmates gave him detestable looks once he entered the class. It was obvious the girls had spread the news of what he did with Mario. They ignored him and no one helped him when Mario forced him to sit on the chair Duo used to sit. The teachers were oblivious to what happened while Heero had to stay alert during the lessons, pushing away Mario's hand every time the said hand had crept too far beneath his skirt.

After the class was over, Mario dragged him out and returned him to his room at night. Heero repeated what he had done the first two nights before sat down on the bed. He leant against the headboard and hugged his giant bear tightly, murmuring his soft plea to no one.

"Duo..... wake up..... "

~*~*~*~

The next morning came and Mario was there in front of his door again. They attended the class and Anne beat him in the fence because he couldn't focus. Mario dragged him again as usual. Heero repeated his new night ritual before hugging his giant bear. He whispered his soft plea again and again, wanting nothing more than for Duo to open his eyes and free him from Mario.

On Wednesday, Heero found someone had written 'slut' all over his chemist workbook. Mario laughed when he saw the book and told him that he was indeed Mario's slut. It was only matter of time before Heero gave him access to his breasts and groin. Heero spend time longer than usual to clean himself that day. He clung onto his bear tightly that night and apologized to Duo over and over and pleaded him to wake up.

On Thursday, Heero tried hard to ignore the accusation behind his back. The girls were now talking about him loudly and he could hear some words like 'cheap', 'slut', 'whore', and others that made him almost break down on the night while whispering the same plea again and again.

On Friday, Mario became bolder and bolder that Heero almost didn't want to get out from the shower. He spent his time hugging the giant teddy bear while he kept praying Duo would wake up soon.

On Saturday, Duo Maxwell opened his eyes....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some non-consensual acts in this chapter.

Ouchhh, did someone spike the punch he drank on the party? Duo felt his head was pounding hard. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again. The light was too bright.

"Duo! You’re awake??"

That voice. That wasn’t Heero's voice. Duo opened his eyes slowly and saw Anne was looking down at him.

"You really woke up! I'll tell the nurse."

Duo watched Anne leave the room. He still feeling disoriented and confused. Why was Anne here? Where was Heero? Duo slowly sat up and leant against the headboard of the bed, looking around him and recognizing the room as the clinic. What had happened to him? How long had he been in this place? He frowned when he tried to remember the last time he was conscious. Let's see.... he went to the party with his beautiful Heero, then they was dancing, and then ......... what? What happened after that? Did he collapse in the middle of party?

Duo's mind was full with so many questions when Anne came back with the nurse. The nurse quickly checked him and stated that he was fine except for the light headache he had now. While the nurse was busy with her job, Anne told him that he had been unconscious for a week. Heero found him in the morning after the party and brought him to the clinic. That news startled him and made him wonder how Heero was doing without him. He was about to ask Anne about Heero when the nurse finished the examination and stated he could leave the clinic anytime he wanted.

"You have to thank to her, young boy. She was the one who gave you the antidote and took care of you 24 hours when you were unconscious." Duo heard the nurse said as she walked out of the clinic.

Surprised at her words, he turned to Anne. "You took care of me all the time?"

Anne smiled and nodded. "I can't let you alone here, Duo."

"Thank you." Duo nodded his thank. He thought Anne was very kind to him. It looked like the girl was not a bad person after all. As thankful as he was to Anne, still he felt disappointed that it was not Heero who watched over him. The thought about Heero made him realize that Heero hadn't showed up. "Where's Yuy?"

Anne's expression suddenly turned serious. She looked around and then spoke lowly to Duo. "That's what we need to talk about, pilot 02."

"Wha.." Duo was surprised at Anne's sudden change.

"Loren Ipsilum." Anne cut Duo's words.

The braided boy blinked and then looked at Anne in disbelief as the last two words sank in his mind. Those were the password, which their spy would use to identify him or herself to them. "You..."

"Yes, I'm the spy." Anne whispered. "Listen to me, you have to cooperate with me. Someone has put poison in your drink. Luckily, I have the antidote so you're still alive right now. I think the culprit is an OZ's spy so we must to be careful from now on."

"Careful?" Duo blinked, trying to sink the words in his mind.

"Yes, I'm afraid that person will try to poison Yuy as well. She is the pilot 01, isn't she? Never thought a female would be a gundam pilot, but it appears she does." Anne took a breath and leant closer to Duo. "I've told Yuy about this and she guessed that this spy was suspicious with you two because you came in this school together in the middle of semester. The spy might think that you're together as a cover to be able to exchange information without rising suspiciousness from the others."

Heero was probably right, Duo thought bitterly. Although he slowly processed what Anne said to him, the other part of him was wondering why it wasn't Heero who told him about this?

Oblivious to Duo's thought, Anne continued. "Yuy then decided that she and you had to break up to erase the spy's suspicion. She also asked me to take care of you while she went to find a new boyfriend for her."

"Huh, what? WHAT?" Duo was surprised with Anne's last sentence. "She went to find a new boyfriend????!!"

"Yes, she has got a new one." Anne smirked silently as Duo imitated a gold fish. "And she seems to enjoy being with him, more than being with you."

"I don't believe this..." Duo shook his head weakly. He couldn't believe Heero could leave him just like this. True that they weren't really a couple, but he knew Heero enjoyed being with him. He could feel it from the way the Japanese boy leant against him and let him kiss him whenever he wanted.

"You may want to look outside that window if you want the proof." Anne pointed at the window across Duo's bed. "You can see her with her new boyfriend through it."

Still feeling disbelief, Duo approached the window and was totally blown at the scene he saw. He felt dozen of knives stabbed his heart as the window allowed him to see the garden where Heero and Mario were having French kiss. From his position at the window, Duo could see that Heero was sitting on Mario's lap while the big boy had one hand on Heero's rear and the other hand cupping the back of Heero's head, pressing the Japanese boy deeper into his kiss.

"They have been like that since the first day you fell unconscious." Anne's words ripped Duo's heart completely. He felt like falling down in to the pit of misery. All his efforts to gain Heero's heart were useless. The Japanese boy easily dumped him and went to another boy. Although it was for the sake of the mission, Duo still couldn't accept it.

Duo tore his eyes away from the window when he saw Mario nip at Heero's neck while his hands caressed Heero's round bottom. He never thought Heero would let Mario go that far on him. True, that Heero also let him do that, but he wanted to be the only one allowed to do that. The only one to kiss, caress, and hug the Japanese boy. But it seemed that Heero only thought him indifferently from the other.

"You love her, don't you?" Anne's voice came up from behind him. "For you, this is not just a cover, isn't it?"

"Does it matter now?" Duo spoke bitterly. He faced the wall and tried to will his tears away. Boys didn't cry, damn it. Duo bit his lower lip as his heart ached painfully. He had given all he had for Heero, trying to make the Japanese boy happy, but at the end... A pair of hands around his waist jolted him from his thought.

"It matters to me." Anne tightened her hug on Duo and pasted her front to Duo's back. "I don't like seeing you sad. I like your smile."

Duo held Anne's hand and turned around to face the girl. "Anne...I.. " Anne's lips on his stopped the words. Duo widened his eyes at the girl's sudden outburst and was still in shock when Anne withdrew,

"I love you, Duo." Anne whispered while encircling her hands around Duo's neck. "Let me help you forget about Yuy." She kissed him again.

Duo didn't know what to do. He was overloaded with so many sensations Anne gave him. The feeling of her soft body against him, the kiss she gave him, combined with her willingness and kindness to help him made Duo tempted to kiss her back, to feel how being loved by someone's else. How he wished that it was Heero who hugged him right now, who kissed and hugged him like Anne did.

The temptation to kiss Anne and hug the girl became bigger as his mind told him that this wasn't a bad offer. Accepting Anne would make him easier to communicate with her about their mission and moreover, he got someone who loved him at his side. This was not so bad, wasn't it?

Anne grinned silently as she felt Duo lock her in his embrace and kiss her back.

It was dangerous to play with Gundam pilots and used her position as the spy to full advantages, but she wanted Duo Maxwell at the first time she saw him. And now.....

She had won him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SLAP

"Ouch."

"Don't touch!" Heero pushed away Mario's hand from getting near his chest.

Mario growled exasperatedly. "Don't act like as lady. You have let me touch other parts of your body so it won't make any different if I touch your breast now."

"Do that and I'll kill you." Heero glared, not aware that his glare was not as intense as the first time. He felt so tired and wanted only to cuddle his bear, waiting for Duo to wake up.

"You act too high for a slut." Mario growled, but he moved his hand nevertheless. He still felt a little afraid that Yuy would really carry out her threat. He still wanted to be alive, after all.

Heero didn't reply. He had heard similar words during the past days, from Mario or from his classmates, and he didn't care. All he wanted was to Duo to wake up and save him from Mario. He believed all these torments would stop once Duo woke up.

He was startled when Mario kissed him again, pouring his frustration and anger in the brutal kiss, but Heero had gotten used to Mario's sudden behavior. He opened his mouth willingly, knowing Mario would force him to open it soon or later, and held out the urge to throw up when he felt Mario's tongue roam over his mouth and palate.

Heero heard a cough and then a male voice spoke up. "Can we have your time for a minute?" Heero widened his eyes and broke away from Mario's kiss as he recognized the voice. It was the voice he had been waiting to speak at him. The voice he had yearned to hear and caressed him with its tenderness. He turned his head and saw Duo standing a couple of feet from the bench he and Mario sat.

"Duo!" Heero felt his heart leap in joy. Duo had awakened! He moved forward, trying to disengage from Mario and wanting to throw himself into Duo's arms. How he missed being hugged, kissed, and caressed by the braided boy. To his surprise, Mario's arms clamped over his waist and pulled him back toward the big boy. He tried to struggle, but he found out he couldn't move. Mario was too strong while he was weakened by lack of sleep and food.

Heero was about to protest and shout at Mario to let him go when another voice spoke up. "It looks like you're very happy with Mario, Yuy." Anne appeared from behind Duo and clung on Duo's arm like a spoiled child. Heero felt fire rising inside him and got an urge to tear Anne into pieces. He might have done it if he wasn't shocked when Duo put one arm around Anne's waist and drew her closer.

"Duo?" Heero asked in confusion. In his shock, he ceased his struggle and gave Mario the chance to tighten his hug.

"What do you want, Maxwell?" Mario asked possessively.

Duo looked at Heero and then at Mario. "I just want to tell Yuy that I'm awake and okay. And since Yuy has got a new boyfriend else, I think I also need a new girlfriend." Duo kissed Anne's cheek. "I'll leave you two alone now. Have fun." With that Duo turned away, taking Anne with him and leaving a shocked Heero in Mario's hands.

Just that? Heero stared at Duo's retreating back in disbelief and shock. Was this a dream? A cruel dream where Duo had awakened, took Anne as his girlfriend, and dumped him onto Mario? Heero really found it was hard to believe it was the reality he was facing right now. His head spun and pounded painfully, making him hard to think.

His soldier side had fought to be strong, to be always in alert and endure what Mario did to him for the past week. The soldier endured and ignored all the accusation, foul words, and other spits thrown at him in hope that Duo would wake up soon and everything would be fine once again. But now, Duo's words had shocked him to the core, making his soldier side crumble down and leaving his fifteen years old side vulnerable.

"So Maxwell has been bored with you that he gave you to me." Mario's smug voice added another stab in Heero's heart.

"No... ... " Heero spoke weakly. "....I belong to Duo....."

"Hah, you belong to me now, Yuy. It's impossible he still wanted you after he saw all the marks I made on you. He had dumped you for Anne."

"No!" Heero shook his head. "I belong to no one but Duo!" There had to be a misunderstanding here. He had to speak to Duo. Surely Duo would not leave him like this after what had happened between them a week ago, would he? ...... Would he? ...... Heero struggled, wanting to get free from Mario, but Mario hugged him tightly. "Let me go!"

"No way, you're my girlfriend now, you know." Mario tried to kiss the Japanese boy, but Heero turned his head away.

"I'm not your girlfriend. Duo has woken and I don't have anything to do with you anymore. Now let me go or...." Heero widened his eyes and let out a gasp of pain before he was blackened by the intense pain on his stomach.

"Do you think I will let you go that easily?" Mario withdrew his punch from Heero's stomach and looked around him carefully. Noting no one was around, the big boy dropped his unconscious girlfriend onto his shoulder and slipped out silently from the dorm, disappearing into the forest near the dorm.

He entered the cabin in the middle of the forest where the forest guards liked to rest and dropped his burden on the hard wooden floor. "I have wanted you from the first time I saw you and I will have you now whether you want it or not." He knelt down and kissed his unconscious captive in lust and need. "I can't wait to be inside you, Baby." Mario grinned and was about to tear the girl's uniform when his pager suddenly beeped loudly. Cursing loudly, Mario withdrew and took out the pager. He read the message and cursed again. "Damn!"

Mario looked down at his captive. "Looks like you'll have to wait at here till I finish my business." He proceeded to tie his captive's legs and ankles with the ropes he found hanging on the wall and ripped the girl's sleeve, using the torn clothes as a gag for her. After making sure that the girl couldn't move any inch and wouldn't make any noise, Mario stood up and left the cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Something cold fell on his cheek. Heero slowly opened his eyes and winced in pain. His head pounded violently, his stomach hurt, his throat was on fire, and he felt so cold. What happened to him? Heero tried to speak and realized someone had gagged him. He tried to remove the gag and found his hands were bound behind his back. His ankles were bound as well, preventing him to move.

He looked around him but he didn't recognize the place. It was built from wood, there are a bed on one corner and a table next to it. He, himself, was lying in the middle of the room. From the sound outside, he knew it was raining. Heero felt something wet and cold fell down on his shoulder and then another on his lower body, telling him there were some leaks on the roof above him.

It was so cold.... Heero wanted to curl up, to move to a warmer and drier spot, but he felt so tired and weak. Added with the ropes that bound him, Heero couldn't go anywhere. The rain became harsher and more droplets fell on him. Heero trembled in cold and tried hard to think between the poundings in his head. How could he get here? And why was he bound?

//I just want to tell Yuy that I'm awake and okay. And since Yuy has got a new boyfriend else, I think I also need a new girlfriend.// Heero closed his eyes as Duo's words echoed, bringing the recent memory to him. Duo had left him.... left him for Anne.... And then Mario.... He remembered struggling and then Mario punched him.

So Mario brought him here.... Heero's shoulders slumped tiredly. He didn't want to know how Mario brought him here. In his current condition, he only wanted one thing. He wanted to be in Duo's arms, where he felt so safe and warm. There was no soldier here anymore, there was only a fifteen years old boy who yearned for a tender touch from the one he loved, a fifteen years old boy whose wish to whisper his beloved's name was denied by the gag in his mouth. Tears silently escaped the Japanese boy's closed eyes as he sank back into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost in the middle of the night, but Duo Maxwell found himself still wide awake on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He felt he had done something wrong...... Maybe he shouldn't have followed Anne's suggestion to tell Heero and Mario about them. When he saw Mario kissing Heero, all he wanted to do was to rip the other boy into pieces, but the way Heero opened his mouth willingly and let Mario's tongue snake inside hit him straight to his heart. Heero seemed to enjoy the kiss and didn't leave Mario's lap to welcome him. Duo couldn't help but feeling hurt. He quickly announced about his relationship with Anne and left. Although his mind said he had done the right thing, his heart shouted that he had done something wrong.

Duo sighed and stood up. He walked toward the window, noticing the gentle rain had turned into harsh storm. The weather seemed to agree with his mood. Duo watched the hectic weather for a while, not really looking into it since his mind flew back to the time when he was having happy time with Heero. The time when Heero was giving him a slight smile, just for him. The time when Heero melt in his arms and leant his head on his shoulder. The time when he kissed Heero's soft lips.....

"Damn!" Duo hit the side of the window, fending his anger to the wood. Memories couldn't bring Heero back to him, it only reminded him of his losing of Heero instead. Duo rested his forehead on the window's glass and looked into the darkness outside. How stupid he was to think Anne will be able to replace Heero. He had been on the girl's side for the rest of the day but he felt nothing. He felt so empty and knew only one person could fill the void inside him.

"Heero...." Duo murmured longingly and felt the throbbing pain in his heart as he remembered that Heero wasn't his girlfriend anymore. Heero was Mario's now.... Duo gritted his teeth and clenched his hand. No.... he didn't want to see Heero with Mario any longer than necessary. Tomorrow he would ask Anne to give him the microchip and then they could leave the school....

Suddenly a light caught his eyes. Duo frowned and leant closer to the window. He could see a figure, holding a flash light, walking in the rain, heading toward the forest behind the dorm. There wasn't a sane person would walk in the middle of heavy rain like this, not to count it was also in the middle of the night. Duo's eyes narrowed as a suspicion was formed in his mind. Could that be the spy Anne had said to him this morning?

Without thinking further, Duo opened the window and jumped out. He followed the flashlight, not caring about the heavy rain that was hitting his body and made him wet within seconds. Duo narrowed his eyes and followed the figure, careful not to make his presence known. The figure brought him deeper into the forest and toward the small cabin he never knew existed before.

The figure entered the cabin while Duo crouched silently outside and pasted himself on the outer wall. The rain was so heavy that he didn't hear anything from inside the cabin. He approached the window and peeped inside. A lightning bolt blinded the sky, followed by thunder, and illuminated the room inside the cabin.

There, Heero was lying on the wet floor on his side, bound and gagged. His uniform was torn here and there while Mario knelt next to the Japanese boy, grinning while holding the flashlight. The scene made Duo's blood run cold but his eyes burned with rage. He ran toward the door and flung it open.

The surprised Mario never had his chance as Duo's fist cracked on his face and a kick delivered to his groin. Duo didn't think. He moved on automatic pilot. Mario wobbled and shouted in pain while his hands reached down to protect his abused crotch. Duo used the chance to deliver two more punches to Mario's stomach, knocking out the boy instantly.

After delivering two more kicks to the unconscious Mario, Duo turned away and knelt down next to the bound figure. "Heero...." Duo choked in disbelief. He had seen Heero just fine this afternoon. And now.... Now.... Heero was anything but fine. His heart ached as he checked his partner's condition. The Japanese boy's body was soaked. His eyes were closed, his sleeves were ripped and his mouth was stuffed with a large gag, causing his lips to be torn and bleeding.

Trembling with rage and also worry, Duo rolled Heero to avoid the leaks and then untied his arms and legs. The welts on Heero's wrists and ankles, the proof of Mario's too tight binding, increased Duo's anger.

Mario would pay for this.

Dearly.

But it should be done that later. For now, Heero's condition was the most important one. Duo set his anger aside and focused in helping Heero. He removed the gag from Heero's mouth and wiped the blood around the Japanese boy's lips. Duo could feel Heero trembling in cold and knew he had to warm him up as fast as he could.

Duo stripped Heero from his wet clothes. He wrung the clothes and dried Heero as best as he could with the already damp clothes. Duo also stripped his own wet clothing, not wanting to make Heero wet again and wrung his braid as well. After that, he lifted Heero up and was surprised to find how light his Japanese partner was. He knew Heero wasn't usually this light. How much weight Heero had lost? What had that bastard Mario done to Heero ? He had been wondering to how could Mario subdue Heero while the Japanese boy was much stronger than the big boy, but now he knew the cause. Heero was very sick and weak. God, he was so blind not to notice Heero's condition right away.

Duo gently put Heero on the bed where there were no leaks on the ceiling above. He really wanted to settle the matters with Mario right now, but Duo knew he had no time for that. He had to ensure Heero's safety first. The heavy rain made his plan to carry Heero out of the cabin and to the dorm was out of question. He didn't want to make Heero get sicker so Duo settled down with tying Mario and dumping him out of the cabin, letting the heavy rain hit the big boy.

After locking the door, Duo retrieved the flashlight from the floor and put it on the table, pointing it to the ceiling to enlighten the whole cabin. He then lay next to Heero on the bed and gathered the trembling boy into his arms before pulling the cover over their naked bodies. Duo winced when Heero's cold body touched his and hugged the Japanese boy tighter, sharing his body heat with him.

"Kuma..?"

Duo was startled when he heard a weak whisper. He looked down as he felt Heero snuggled into him, eyes still closed. Was Heero dreaming or delusional?

"Miss you, Kuma...."

Again the weak whisper. Duo had to think for a minute before he remembered where he ever heard about this Kuma person. Kuma... Kuma... Right! It was the name of the bear he gave to Heero. He had been laughing when Heero named the bear as Kuma, the Japanese name for a bear. Okay, it wasn't important right now. The question now was why Heero thought him as Kuma.

"I'm not Kuma, Heero." Duo spoke slowly.

Heero frowned as he heard his Kuma spoke to him. This might be a dream. His Kuma never spoke to him, no matter how often he spoke to it so this had to be a dream. But his Kuma said it wasn't Kuma...... "Who...?" Heero croaked weakly. His throat was still burning, making him difficult to speak and his headache also still pound on him, making it's hard to think. Heero felt like walking in the fog; he felt like floating.

"I'm Duo."

Heero wanted to chuckle but his sore throat didn't allow him. His Kuma was really kind to pretend to be Duo. But Heero knew Duo wouldn't ever hold him like this anymore. "Not Duo, Kuma.... " He snuggled deeper. "He doesn't want ...... to be near me.... "

"Why not?" Kuma asked him.

"He's angry...." Heero hid his face against his Kuma's chest. Hm, strange... in this dream his Kuma wasn't so furry....

Duo was surprised at Heero's answer. The Japanese boy seemed to be delirious and thought him as the bear. He wondered why Heero thought he was angry and decided to use this chance to get more answers from Heero, feeling Heero wouldn't tell him if the boy was in his normal self. "Why is Duo angry?"

"......... I let... Mario ....... " Heero whimpered. "I don't want ...... you know that, Kuma....."

Duo's heart ached as he heard the heart broken voice. He understood what Heero was saying and it gave him more questions. "Why do you let him if you don't want?"

".... Told you... before..."

"I seem to forget." Duo kissed Heero's head, wondering what Heero was feeling when he told the bear. "Tell me again?"

A weak nod on his chest, before Heero's breath brushed against his chest. "For Duo...."

"For me?" Duo was startled.

"..Duo... not you ...Kuma...."

"For Duo, okay." Duo was confused. Every time Heero answered one question, it produced another ten questions inside Duo's head. "Why did you do it for Duo?"

"...give Duo.... antidote...."

Duo really frowned this time. Antidote..... Heero did it to get an antidote for him.... Something wasn't quite right here.... Anne had said she had the antidote, not Mario. "Didn't Anne have the antidote?"

A weak nod from Heero.

"Then why did you have to accompany Mario when Anne had the antidote?" Duo was really confused now.

"Her conditions..... have to leave Duo ... at her care.... and accompany Mario...... till Duo awake.....or Duo ...die."

Duo was shocked. Totally shocked. Heero's last answer had supplied his mind with enough information to guess what had truly happened since he fell unconscious. Duo gritted his teeth and asked the last question that would finish the puzzle. "Was Anne the one who poisoned Duo?"

A nod from Heero was all he needed to start cursing and swearing. He did it silently though, not wanting to disturb Heero. That bitch.... Duo seethed with anger. Mario was horrible enough but Anne was completely appalling. She had dared to use her spy position to gain advantages of him. Duo bet she never told Heero anything about what she told him this afternoon. And she probably made up about the OZ spy story. This was completely unacceptable. Anne had failed as a spy and she would know the punishment once Duo met her.

"Kuma... " Heero's voice drew Duo from his murderous thought.

"Yes, Heero?"

"I miss Duo....."

Heero's words made Duo realize another thing. Heero had done so many things for him while he was unconscious. Heero's action had passed the line of a partner he used to be. Right now, it seemed Heero treated him like a lover, not like a partner. Added with the fact Heero honestly admitted that he missed Duo made the braided boy glow in happiness despite his worry over Heero's condition. "Do you love Duo?"

"'course, Kuma...." Heero nuzzled Duo's chest. "I love him so much."

Heero loved him!!! Duo felt like shouting and jumping around, bursting with happiness. He never thought Heero would easily confess his feeling. In his happiness, Duo couldn't help but to lean down and kiss the Japanese boy. Heero loved him!! The thought only made Duo intensify the kiss. He could feel Heero's bruised lips and made a note to add more punches for Mario. Suddenly he heard a distressed whimper from Heero. Alarmed, he broke the kiss and checked his beloved. "Heero?"

"Don't kiss me...." Heero whimpered. His hands were on Duo's chest, wanting to push Duo away but he was too weak to do it. Duo was shocked at Heero refusal, but before he could do something, Heero whimpered again. "Stop it, Mario. .......... don't touch me...... stop marking me.... I don't belong to you....... no...... not true....... Duo.... "

"Heero?" Duo choked out the question.

"I belong to Duo.......... Duo marked me first...... claimed me.... stop it...... stop touching me........ stop kissing me..... I'm not a slut........ Duo.... help..... please wake up......"

Duo was shocked. He was so shocked that he was frozen while Heero whimpered the words again and again. He almost didn't believe what he heard. The broken whimper, the suffered plea..... Was this what Heero was doing every night since he fell unconscious?

"Heero..." Duo choked out the name... Heero had pleaded him to wake up. He did wake up but then what did he do? He turned to Anne instead of saving Heero from Mario. He even encouraged Heero with Mario....... Duo gritted his teeth as his hands curled into fist. He felt so many emotions welled up inside him. Anger, helplessness, shock, surprise, disbelief, confusion, guilt, and sadness, all mixed inside him, making him not know what he was feeling at the moment. He reached for Heero, wanting to comfort him and at the same time comfort himself, but the boy recoiled and curled into a ball.

"Don't....." Heero whimpered as he tried to distance himself as much as he could.

Duo's heart broke at the broken plea. The way Heero uttered the single word could describe how much the boy was suffering. A past image flashed before him. The scene of Heero snorting with bleeding lips.

//He's disgusting.//

Stupid! How stupid he was. Heero had told him that he didn't like Mario's kiss and he had forgotten about that.

//So you better not let anyone else kiss you.//

//I won't.//

Heero's eyes were full of determination at that time. He should have known Heero would never want Mario again. How stupid he was to believe Anne's bullshit and forget all Heero's words. Duo swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before speaking softly. "I'm not Mario, Heero."

No answer.

Duo then realized Heero had stopped whimpering when he was having the flashback. "Heero?" He tentatively put his hand on Heero's shoulder. The Japanese boy was still trembling but he didn't recoiled from the touch. Duo did a quick check and found out Heero had fallen asleep. It looked like Heero was really tired and so weak that his body couldn't produce enough heat to warm himself. Duo quickly gathered the Japanese boy into his arms again and hugged him tightly, sharing his warmth with the trembling boy.

As the rain kept hammering outside the cabin, Duo found himself dwelled in his thought while his hand stroked Heero's silky hair idly. Although the main puzzle had been solved but a few tiny puzzles still remained unsolved. Why did Heero think he would be angry with him? When did Heero realize he loved him? How did Heero could get the feeling that he belonged to Duo? And why did Heero say he had marked Heero while all they did was kissing?

Why?

Why said he claimed him?

He never claimed Heero....... right?


	13. Chapter 13

'You're a slut'

No.

'It's only a matter of time before you let me touch your breasts and groin.'

No!

'I'll fuck you.'

NO!!

'Forget Maxwell. You're mine now.'

NONONONONONONONO!!!

Laughter....

He ran. He ran until he couldn't hear the laughter.

Where was he now?

So cold.... So dark...... He couldn't see anything

Where was Duo?

He missed Duo's warmth......

A pair of hands enveloped him, pulling him against a solid chest. .

Duo's ........

He smiled as a warm mouth closed upon his, warming his shivering lips.

Duo's .....

He was pushed back to lie on the ground and then a warm figure hover above him  
and rest on his cold body, warming him entirely.

Duo's......

He sighed in contentment but then he cried in pain the next second as he felt the  
figure above him penetrate him roughly. His sight suddenly came back and he  
looked up to see Mario grinning smugly to him.

'You're my slut.'

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Duo jolt up from his dozing at the agony scream. He felt the boy in his arms struggle and making distressed sounds. "Heero?"

"Get away from me!" The Japanese boy frantically tried to push Duo away from him. Duo looked at Heero's eyes and noticed the panic and fear in the usually calm blue orbs. They didn't focus on him and looked through him instead, as if Heero was still in somewhere else. Experience told Duo that Heero was having a nightmare, a very bad one at that.

"Heero, calm down. It's me Duo." Duo loosened his embrace on the Japanese boy, but he didn't let Heero go. He ran his hands on Heero's back to soothe the boy. "Calm down, shhhh..."

Heero stopped struggling as he recognized the familiar voice. He looked at the braided boy in disbelief. "Duo?"

"Yeah, me Duo." Duo smiled and was thankful Heero didn't think him as his Kuma anymore.

Heero blinked and trembled violently. What happened? He was so confused and full of dread, not to mention his headache was still pounding his head. It was so hard to think..... Was it only a nightmare? One second Mario was violating him, next second he was in Duo's arms. Which one was the reality? Last time he remembered, he was alone in a cabin, tied and gagged.

Heero shuddered. No, he didn't want to know which one the reality was. He couldn't bear if the reality was the one where Mario violated him, not when it was the most possible thing happened since it was almost impossible for Duo to be here. Duo didn't know where he was and he would prefer to be with Anne than searching for him.......

"Heero? Are you okay? You're still trembling." Duo asked worriedly.

"Duo...." Heero clutched Duo's shoulders tightly. It felt so real.... Oh how he wished it was real.... "Do you still want me, Duo?"

Duo swallowed a sudden lump in his throat when he heard Heero's question. From Heero's half aware confession to him earlier, he could understand why Heero needed to ask him. Damn Mario, damn himself...... He tightened his hug and kissed Heero's forehead. "Of course, I want you. I have wanted you from the first time I saw you."

Heero smiled sadly as he heard Duo's answer. Dream.... This was only a dream because he knew, in the reality, Duo had dumped him for Anne. Heero pushed the reality away from his thought. Right now his dream was the reality. He wouldn't spend his dream by dreading for reality; he would enjoy his dream, where Duo was still kind to him and cared for him. Heero focused back at his dream-Duo, who looked worriedly at him. He ran his hand over dream-Duo's cheek, caressing it gently and smiled as he felt Duo's cheek lean against his palm. Duo didn't refuse him. Not while in his dream. "Will you kiss me, Duo?"

"Of course." Duo swallowed before he bent down and pressed his lips on Heero's. He had been surprised when Heero caressed his cheek. It was so gentle that he leant against Heero's hand. The caress made him realize several things he had missed before because of his worry over Heero's condition.

One, Heero still looked beautiful despite the paleness he spotted.

Two, they were alone in the cabin.

Three, they were both naked beneath the covers.

Four, Heero's slender body was pressed against him, skin against skin.

The realization awakened Duo's teenage hormones as he deepened the kiss. His tongue had sneaked out to lap Heero's lips, asking the Japanese boy for access, which Heero gave in the next second. Duo moaned as his tongue roamed inside Heero's mouth. It felt like years ago since he did this last time. He moved his right hand down to caress Heero's slender body and was delighted when Heero arched to meet his caress.

"Heero..." Duo purred as he broke the kiss and moved down to nip at Heero's neck. His breath became ragged as he placed red marks over the slender neck. Somehow he knew this was Heero's weak spot. A feeling of deja vu' brushed over him as his hand caressed Heero's soft thigh. It almost looked like he had done this before.... But when....?

"Mark me again, Duo." Heero moaned and tilted his head in submission.

That act threw whatever Duo was thinking away and made the American boy intensified his assault on Heero's neck. He growled possessively, eyes clouded with passion, as he pushed the Japanese boy onto his back and crawled over him while keeping his lips attached to Heero's neck. Satisfied with the marks he made, Duo trailed up and claimed the luscious lips, which had elicited moans and whimpers that drove him wild.

Heaven. Duo thought that as he licked Heero's palate. Heero was so delicious and welcoming. He would never get tired of this. Duo sucked hard on the Japanese boy's tongue before pulling away. He withdrew a little and was mesmerized with the sight beneath him. There, Heero was lying sprawled and panting in need. His lips were swollen and red, courtesy of him and his neck full with many hickeys. Duo's arousal twitched in need as his eyes traveled down and studied Heero's naked body.

"Beautiful." Duo purred as he ran his hand over Heero's spine. "I want you, Heero." What was left of the rational part in his mind tried to tell him that Heero was weak and needed comfort after having a nightmare. That part told him that he shouldn't take advantage of Heero's current condition. That he should check Heero's condition rather than enjoy the Japanese boy's body.

It would have succeeded to pound the point into Duo's passion clouded mind if Heero didn't smile and parted his legs invitingly. "I'm yours, Duo." Those red lips whispered in submission, allowing Duo to take whatever he wanted. Duo lost it then and there. With a hoarse growl, Duo claimed Heero's lips once again while his hands possessively caressed every part of the Japanese boy.

Heero purred and moaned into the kiss. Never mind this was just a dream. The important one was Duo wanted him now. Duo's lips, Duo's hands, and Duo's warm body, they were so warm that it felt so real. Heero gasped into Duo's mouth when he felt Duo's finger pushed into him. When it penetrated him, Duo broke the kiss. Heero didn't have time to think or react as the second digit followed quickly, plunging into him forcefully. This time, it hurt so much that Heero couldn't help but crying in pain. He hadn't completely healed from Duo's first penetration and Duo's fingers had prodded the inner wound.

"Heero?" Duo was startled at the sudden cry. No matter how blind he was with his need, he still remembered to stretch Heero. He wouldn't want to hurt Heero, not after what Heero had gone through. But it appeared saliva wasn't enough as a lube. Duo thought of using his precum as additional lube and hastily withdrew his fingers to gather it. To his surprise, Heero cried up in horror.

"No, don't leave!" Heero's hand shot down and gripped Duo's hand, preventing the American boy from withdrawing entirely from inside him.

Duo was confused at Heero's behavior. "Heero, let go. I just ..."

"No." Heero tightened his grip and pushed Duo's fingers back into him. He gritted his teeth as the pain shot inside him again.

Duo widened his eyes as he watched Heero's expression. His aching need was forgotten as his worry over Heero won over. "Heero! You're hurt!" The braided boy tried to withdraw his fingers again but Heero's hand on him stopped his movement.

"Don't, please. I'm okay." Heero pleaded as he felt his grip on Duo weakened. "I want you to claim me back, Duo."

"What do you mean by 'claim me back' ?" Duo was confused but he didn't stop pulling his hand for he noticed Heero was still in pain. He finally succeeded, withdrawing his fingers out of Heero completely as the Japanese boy was too weak to stop him this time. "Listen Heero, I don't think I ever ...." Duo stopped in mid sentence as his fingers came in his vision. Two of them that were inside Heero just before were now red, soaked in blood. Duo swallowed and stared in horror at his fingers. Heero was bleeding! Men didn't bleed like this just from fingers insertion. Duo was stunned and shocked. He had thought nothing could surprise him after Heero's confession but now.... .. Had Mario managed to rape Heero?! No, it was impossible without making Mario know Heero's real gender. But if it wasn't Mario..... then who raped Heero?

A broken whimper shook him from his shock. Duo looked down and met Heero's glassy eyes. "Heero?"

"Don't go.." Heero grabbed Duo's arm weakly. "Claim me back, Duo."

"Heero... " Duo swallowed. How could Heero still want him when he was bleeding in pain. "You're hurt."

"I don't mind. It doesn't hurt so much like the first time you did." Heero's answer was like a thunder for Duo.

"First time.... I did?" Duo croaked in disbelief.

"Yes, after Anne's party, in your room." Heero answered weakly. He had used all strength he had to hold Duo's fingers in him. Now, he felt so tired. His hand couldn't clutch on Duo's arm any longer and plopped down on the bed. So tired.... Was it the time to leave the dream and face the reality? The reality where Mario violated him? No, he didn't want to leave Duo... he still wanted to be with Duo. "I love you, Duo ... " He whispered longingly before his eyes fluttered closed and he sunk back into unconsciousness once again.

It might be the best for the Japanese boy because Duo certainly didn't hear Heero's last whisper. No, Duo had stopped moving, stopped listening, and stopped seeing after Heero answered his last question. Whether it was God's joke or some kind of twisted thing Fate did, that answer had unlocked his forgotten memories and they now flew into his mind.

//I want you, Heero.//

//Wh...what?//

Oh God, oh God, what had he done?

//I want you, all of you.//

//Duo! Snap it out! It's not funny!//

//God, Heero, you taste so good. I want you. Badly want you. All of you.//

Duo trembled and felt his arms and knees go weak. The scene where he undressed Heero's delicate body flashed in his mind. He actually had done it? Another flash revealed Heero's sated face after he took the Japanese boy in his mouth. Yes, he had molested Heero...... but it didn't look like that Heero mind.... Heero was enjoying it, wasn't it?

//You're mine. No one will touch you, but me.//

Duo sat down on the bed heavily as if he was struck when Heero's gasp of pain echoed in his mind.

//Wha.. what are you doing, Duo?//

//Showing you how much I love you.//

The braided boy was shocked at the memory. No! He didn't .....

//Aahh, that hurt!// An image of Heero, hands tied and he was sticking his fingers forcefully inside the Japanese boy flashed before his eyes.

God, he did!

//Duo...what...?//

//Shh...it's going to hurt a little.//

Duo shook his head, trying not to see how he was grinning and ready to penetrate Heero. That was not him! No! That cruel bastard couldn't be him!

//AAAAAAAHHH// Duo jumped out from the bed and landed flat on the wooden floor. The image of Heero bleeding and screaming flashed again. Oh, God. It was really him who did that? How could he hurt Heero like that? NO! It wasn't him! It wasn't him! It wasn't him!!!!!!! He would never want to hurt Heero!!! Duo shook his head as the memories from the night kept flowing into his head.

//God, I have been waiting for this moment. You're so tight.//

//It hurts, Duo!!//

"NO!!" Duo shouted brokenly at the same time as Heero's pain cry echoed in his mind again. He had forced himself on Heero. Oh God, oh God, how could he..... Trembling, Duo stood up beside the bed to find Heero had gone unconscious. Heero looked so tired... Duo whimpered as the memory assaulted him again. He had taken Heero in brutal force. It had to be very painful for the Japanese pilot. Duo caressed Heero's cheek and swept the stray damp brown hair on Heero's cheek away with his trembling fingers. "I'm sorry. Oh, God. Heero, I'm really sorry." Something inside his mind reminded him that since he was Heero's first kiss, he was also Heero's first time then. "Oh, God. No." Duo groaned like he was in pain.

// Du..o...// Heero's voice echoed again. The pain in the voice was clearly heard.

Enough, that was enough. Duo didn't think he could take it. He had hurt Heero. All of the people, he had hurt his beloved Heero!! His trembling hand descended to search for the Japanese boy's hand. Once he found it, Duo took the still cold hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Duo whispered brokenly as he kissed Heero's palm. "You have every right to hate me, Heero.. I'm such a bastard."

//Stop it Duo......../ / Heero had tried to stop him, but he didn't stop. He kept thrusting into Heero's bleeding body.

Duo shook his head violently and released Heero's hand, stepping away from the bed. He couldn't bear to look at Heero again. He didn't deserve Heero! Duo snatched his half dried pants and hastily put it on. He ran to the door and opened it.

// It hurts, Duo......//

Letting out a broken cry, Duo stepped out and slammed the door shut, leaving the Japanese boy he loved with all his heart but he knew he didn't deserve anymore, in the bed.

Alone.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uhhm..." Heero moaned as he came to and winced as he felt all parts of his body tingling in pain. So tired.... He wanted to sleep again but his soldier mind refused the urge. It was able to think clearly at the moment and told him he wasn't in a safe place. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the wooden ceiling. Where was he? Heero blinked for some seconds before the memory of last night flowed into his mind.

Cabin. Bound. Gagged. Cold. Kuma. Duo.

All of it flashed before his eyes in a flashback.

So many things happened in one night.

Which one was reality and which was the dream?

He gingerly sat up and leaned against the headboard, studying his condition. There were welts on his ankles and wrists. His stomach was bruised and his bottom was a little sore but other than that everything was fine. Heero closed his eyes as he used his current condition to determine the reality from what his hazy memory had. He felt weak and quickly became tired.

Welts.... That meant he had been bound and gagged. By Mario, of course.He still remembered being punched and the bruise on his stomach was the evidence.

Then.... what had Mario done to him? He had no other recollection about the big boy except the memory of being violated by him. But then, his lower body wasn't bleeding. It only throbbed dully, a feeling he had gotten used to since Duo had taken him.

Heero frowned. He remembered that the next time he woke, the ropes on his ankles and wrists had been removed and his Kuma was cuddling him on the bed. Kuma....... Heero looked around but found no trace of the teddy bear. Was it only a hallucination? No... it felt so real.... Kuma held and kissed him tenderly just like.......

Duo.

Heero's eyes widened beneath his eyelids. Yes, Duo. It must be him that he thought was Kuma. The scent, the warmth. They were so unique and so Duo's. A warm feeling fluttered inside him

Duo had come to help him.

So the scene where Mario violated him might be a nightmare and the scene where Duo marked him was the reality. Heero fingered his neck and wished there was a mirror near him. He wanted to make sure his neck really held a lot of Duo's marks.

Duo had marked him again. Duo had said he wanted him. It wasn't a dream, ne? He even remembered the feeling of Duo's fingers inside him, stretching him. It hurt, yes but it felt very real.

After the stretching.... what happened? Heero frowned as he remembered how worried Duo had seemed when he cried out in pain and had hastily withdrawn his fingers. Why did Duo act like that? It was mild compared to the first time. Heero frowned deeper as the image of Duo's oblivious look when he spoke about the first time he took him flashed in his mind.

Something was wrong.

Heero tried to remember further but nothing came.

Nothing.

He didn't remember anything past that.

Heero sighed and opened his eyes, knowing he had come to the end of his memory. There were so many questions in his head, but he had no answer to those. Duo. He had to find Duo if he wanted the answers. He needed to know whether Duo really wanted him again or not.

He needed to make sure all last night's events weren't merely a dream.

With a determination in his eyes, Heero urged his weak body to leave the bed. He felt a slight pain in his lower region when he walked, but it didn't stop him until he reached the floor where his now dried clothes were scattered. His underwear and skirt still could be worn, but his torn shirt was definitely out of question. Heero looked around and noticed another shirt not far from his clothes.

Heero held the shirt up and buried his nose in it. The smell.... It was Duo's.

Yes, it had to be Duo's since Mario's body wouldn't fit into a shirt of that size. But where were the pants and where was the owner? Heero sighed as he added the question in his queue list. He really had to find Duo soon. It was a miracle Duo still wanted him after what Mario had made him do, but he really hoped that miracle became reality for once.

Just for once.

Heero clutched Duo's shirt tightly in his chest and sniffed it again, inhaling the scent Duo left there. "Duo... " He whispered the name tenderly. He couldn't wait to see Duo again and confirm that what happened last night wasn't merely a dream his desperate mind produced.

Putting the clothes on was a slow and painful moment for the Japanese boy. As a soldier, Heero realized his current condition was far from good. He was supposed to rest and find something to eat. It would be better if he waited for Duo or someone else to come and help him. But Heero didn't want to wait any longer. He had waited for a week and look what he got. No, he didn't want to wait this time. He would go out and find Duo even if he had to bear the throbbing pain all over his body.

After finishing with his clothes, Heero headed outside. Judging from the sun's angle, it was late in the morning. Heero closed the door and leaned against it, trying to gather his energy to walk. His head started to pound again as the sun beat down on him. Not now... Heero gritted his teeth. He wouldn't lose to a mere sun. He had to find Duo. Think... He had to think... where would Duo go from this cabin?

"Yuy!" The high voice broke Heero's concentration.

The Japanese boy was startled and turned his head to the right to see Anne, Judith, and Laura running toward him. Anne looked smug while Judith and Laura glared at him angrily.

Heero's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to deal with them, not now, not ever. He pushed himself from the door and tried to walk away from the approaching group, but in his current state, he couldn't move fast and within seconds, the group was in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mario stirred and his eyes opened to find he was bound to a tree. "What the...." He struggled to free himself from the ropes around his waist and arms, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't break the binds. Panicked, he searched around him and saw a person with their head bowed standing not far from him. Mario knew well who he was since it was hard to miss the significant braid. He now remembered who had attacked him last night.

"Maxwell, you bastard! Untie me!"

The braided boy lifted his head and looked at Mario, who froze at once. The big boy actually felt scared when he realized the once warm violet eyes were now staring blankly at him. "Wha...what do you want?" Mario tried to sound brave but his voice failed him when he watched the braided boy advance on him, face still blank as if his mind was somewhere else. "Look, just release me first. We can talk ..."

Mario couldn't finish his words as Duo's fist crashed into his face. The big boy cried out in pain and looked in horror just as Duo delivered his second punch. The braided boy's face was still blank, void of all the emotions that usually colored the heart shaped face. He actually wasn't fully aware of what he was doing as his mind was still having flashbacks.

Heero whimpered when he rocked within the boy, thrusting into him faster and faster.

Bastard. Why didn't he stop? Why? Duo punched and punched. He didn't care what he was hitting as long as he felt the pain when his hand collided.

He saw Heero fall backward after reaching orgasm, but he didn't try to help. Instead he slammed into the Japanese boy faster and harder.

Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Duo punched harder and felt slightly satisfied when the pain in his knuckles increased.

//Do you feel this?// Duo saw himself thrust his lower body up, making Heero gasp in pain. //I'm inside you, Heero. I claimed your body and put my marks on you. You're mine from now on.//

BASTARD!! Duo growled angrily as he kept punching whatever was in front of him. How he wished he could punch himself. He deserved the beating. He deserved it for hurting Heero.

Heero winced when he pulled out of him, but he did nothing and fell asleep instead, ignoring the bleeding boy.

"AAAAAARRRGHHHH!!" Duo shouted and punched repeatedly with all his might. He was such a bastard for caring for his pleasure only! How did Heero feel when he didn't wake up next morning? How did Heero deal with the injuries? HOW?

Out of breath, Duo stopped punching and plopped down on the grass. He buried his head in his hands, feeling hot tears trailing down on his face. "Sorry, Heero. So sorry....." He still couldn't believe he had done THAT to Heero. His mind was filled with images of Heero with different expressions. The way Heero smiled when he gave him the teddy bear. The way Heero blushed when he caressed his panty clad bottom. Heero smirked, Heero glared, and Heero pouted. Those precious memories were suddenly ruined with the image of Heero screaming, whimpering and bleeding.

"God, I'm so sorry." Duo sobbed into his hands, unable to stop Heero's cries from invading his mind. Yes, he wanted Heero. But not like this! He had taken Heero's innocence forcefully. He had tainted the once pure boy with his own hand. How could he fix it? How could he face Heero after what he had done?

"Duo?" A gentle voice came out from above him.

Startled, Duo looked up and saw a Japanese girl standing before him. "Ryo..Ryoko?"

At the girl's nod, Duo quickly wiped away his tears and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you." Ryoko stated calmly. "Anne said she couldn't find you so she asked some of us to help her find you." Duo growled at the mention of Anne's name. He now remembered he still had unfinished business with her. The American boy was about to excuse himself to find Anne when Ryoko continued. "She and the others were heading toward the cabin when I parted with them and sneaked into the forest."

Duo's blood became cold at the information. Cabin... Cabin meant Heero..... They were heading toward Heero! Duo clenched his hands. There was no way he would let that bitch Anne get near his Heero!

Ryoko only could blink when Duo suddenly took off like a madman. The girl watched until Duo disappeared from her sight before turning her head to a bloody mess that was Mario.

"Ryo...Ryoko.." Mario gasped out the girl's name. Although his face was bloody from hair till chin and his body was broken, he was still conscious.

"I see he has made you his punching bag." Ryoko's voice suddenly turned cold.

"Help.. me... that bastard broke my ribs." Mario gulped and swallowed his own blood.

"Why should I help a guy who didn't obey my orders?" Ryoko spoke slowly and dangerously.

Mario became pale at the sentence. "Please, Ryoko. I... I promise I'll obey you .... "

"Obey me? I have paged and ordered you not to touch Yuy. We were ordered to separate the gundam pilots so we can persuade Yuy to join our side. And what have you done? You and your stupid hormones left in the middle of the night to get her." Ryoko snapped as her hand reached into her pocket. "You're stupid enough not to realize that Duo Maxwell was following you. Thanks to you, now we lost Yuy."

Mario swallowed, knowing fully well what was inside the pocket. "Ple... please... I'll fix it. Just help me first, I'll catch Yuy again."

"Too late." Ryoko held up a tablet to the bloody boy. "You've ruined our plan. Duo Maxwell won't leave Yuy alone anymore after seeing what you've done to her. We won't be able break through an enraged Gundam pilot's defense and OZ doesn't need a man who can't control his hormones to carry out his mission."

"No..no.." Mario pleaded weakly. "Gimme.. one more...hmpph."

Ryoko pushed the tablet inside Mario's mouth and forced him to swallow it. "It'll take five minutes for the potion to react and melt your body. Sayonara, agent 013." With that she turned around and left the big boy, not caring for the boy's plea to return and save him.

Five minutes later, there was only rope in the place where Mario was tied before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo ran as fast as he could. He couldn't think of anything else except kicking Anne away from his Heero. How stupid he was to leave Heero alone in his weak condition. Luckily, he still managed to think to drag Mario with him into the forest or that bastard would have broken free from his rope and attacked Heero again. Baka, he was really a baka like Heero used to call him. Duo kept cursing himself until he saw the edge of the forest. That was when he heard Heero's voice that somehow made him stop dead in his tracks. The bush in front of him was quite large so that the others, including Heero, didn't realize he was there.

"Move away." Heero growled.

"Not so fast, Yuy." Anne sneered. "I'm looking for my Duo, but since you're here, we will deal with you first."

"I don't have time to deal with you." Heero tried to walk away but Judith seized his shoulder and stopped him. He turned his head and glared at the girl. "Get your hand off of me."

"What's the matter? You don't like a girl touching you?" Judith mocked. "Oh I see, a slut like you only likes to be touched and groped by boys?"

Duo was about to jump out to help Heero when Judith landed her hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder, but the girl's mock made him stop. Slut? Why did the girl think Heero was like that?

"I. Am. Not. A. Slut." Heero growled again, weaker this time. It seemed the Japanese boy was exhausted.

"Oh really?" Laura stepped forward. "Don't you know that we all know that you didn't come back into your room yesterday? That fact is enough to elicit a suspicion between us. Look at those hickeys and bite marks on your neck and how you smell right now. Added with the male shirt you're wearing and how you seem to have trouble walking, it's obvious that you were having sex last night. We are only fifteen and yet you've given what you supposed to give to your husband only just for fun and lust. You deserve to be called a slut." The girl pushed Heero until he was leaning against the door.

"You're right, Laura. Her current condition just screams sex." Anne said mockingly to Heero. "How many times has Mario fucked you, slut?"

"Enough!" Duo bellowed in rage. Anne's last word had broken the thin line of Duo's nerve. He growled and stepped out, walking toward the startled girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Heero flinched slightly when Anne said Mario's name, remembering how he had let Mario molest him. Slut.... Was he really a slut? Would Duo think he was a slut too? An angry bellow snapped him from his thought. Looking up, Heero saw Duo approaching him, eyes burning with anger. Was Duo angry with him that he had let the other person kiss him and touch him on the parts where only Duo should have touched? Heero nervously stepped back only to bump against the wall. The impact was not so hard but in his weakened condition, it was enough to make Heero lose balance. The Japanese boy wobbled and fell forward. His face would have hit the ground if not for a pair of hands that caught his body and held him securely within the arms. He could feel someone's bare chest pressed against his clothed one.

Duo.... Heero somehow recognized the person holding him. He felt the warmth radiated from Duo's body and all he could do was whisper Duo's name longingly before the fatigue became too much to bear and took him into a blissful unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hee...Yuy? Yuy-chan, are you alright?" Duo looked down worriedly at his Japanese partner. A quick scan told him that Heero had fainted in exhaustion. Feeling no danger on Heero's condition, Duo exhaled in relief and hugged the unconscious boy tighter. Heero felt so light as if he would disappear if Duo didn't hold him tight.

The three girls looked at the pair in surprise and shock. Judith was the first one to recover and she wasted no time, shouting her objection loudly. "Duo! How could you hug that slut now that you're Anne's boyfriend?"

Judith's voice made Duo realize his surroundings and remind him of his first intention of coming back to the cabin. The anger that had been set aside by his worries over Heero's condition now flared back in vengeance. Duo turned around, bringing Heero with him and gave the three girls a glare that would have rivaled Heero's one. "Don't you ever dare call Yuy that." Duo spat ferociously, making Judith step back. "I'm no one's boyfriend except for Yuy."

Anne became pale when she saw the anger on Duo's violet eyes. Shit, the situation seemed to have strayed from what she had planned. Before she could think of anything to say, Laura spoke up. "Duo, I think you still aren't aware of some facts. Yuy has abandoned you. She has been having fun with Mario while Anne sat by your side when you were unconscious. She even let Mario touch her like a sl..." Laura stopped as Duo growled in anger.

The braided boy narrowed his eyes and hissed like a snake. "I have been aware since yesterday. It's you two who aren't aware of the truth."

"What do you mean by that?" Judith was confused.

"Think, you stupid women." Duo snarled. "Think what if someone has poisoned me and ordered Yuy to stay away from me and obey Mario's every wish in exchange for an antidote to cure me."

"What!" Judith and Laura were very surprised while Anne had gone white.

"No, no, no!! That's a lie!!" Anne shouted in panic.

"Oh really?" Duo hissed again. "Do you want me to bring Mario to verify that?"

Anne trembled in fear. She knew well that stupid Mario would confess if being tortured, not to think that this was a gundam pilot who would torture him. No, she couldn't afford the risk. She better played her last card than agreeing to ask that stupid moron. She looked at the braided boy with teary eyes. "Duo, how could you believe such lies! Don't let Yuy trick you again. I have seen how she liked to be with Mario. She even let Mario fuck her on the day you fell unconscious!"

Duo looked at Anne flatly. "How did you know about that?"

Not expecting the question, Anne stammered. "I... I... I saw her flinching when her bottom touched the floor."

Duo narrowed his eyes on the girl. "I recalled that you said she was with Mario always while you looked after me. Where did you see her then?"

Anne swallowed nervously. "I..."

"Where?" Duo asked dangerously.

Anne thought fast. "I collided with her on my way out of the hospital wing to change my uniform. She fell because of the impact of colliding."

"At hospital wing? So Yuy was coming to visit me then?"

Anne bit her lower lip. Damn! She shouldn't have said the location....... Trying to convince Duo once more, Anne looked up pleadingly at Duo. "She only stayed for a few minutes, Duo. "

"Because you wouldn't give me the antidote if she didn't leave you alone with me." Duo guessed and knew he was right from Anne's shocked face. Anne tried to think a reason. She searched for a reason but found none.

Judith and Laura, who followed their conversation, looked at Anne in disbelief and shock. "Anne. How could you..."

"I'm doing it for you, Duo!" Anne shouted angrily. From the expression on her friends' faces, Anne knew her plan had failed. "True, I did threaten her, but I don't ask her to let Mario fuck her. She did that by herself. She wanted to get fucked like the slut she is!!"

SMACK!

Anne reeled in shock, holding her now red cheek. Duo moved so fast that she couldn't evade the slap. Judith and Laura were also shocked at Duo's action.

"I've told you not to call her that." Duo growled angrily.

Instead of fear, Anne felt anger rise inside her. She stepped back from Duo's hitting range and yelled. "I'm telling the truth! I saw with my own eyes how she winced when her bottom connected to the floor. I heard her groans of pain. I also watched her gingerly sit up and avoiding putting her weight at her lower body. That's a clear indication that she just got fucked! And look at her now! Look how many marks she got on her dirty body! She IS a slut!"

"You bitch." Duo spat, not being able to slap Anne this time since she was out of his range. He felt like strangling the girl right now. "She isn't a slut just because she got fucked!"

"Hah!" Anne sneered. "So you do believe that she got fucked."

Duo gritted his teeth. "Yes."

Judith and Laura gasped in shock while Anne smirked triumphantly. She was about to say something else when Duo looked straight to her and spoke slowly. "Yes, I do believe for I'm the one who fucked her."

His words felt like thunder for the three girls. Anne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Impossible. You were unconscious! You couldn't have fucked her on that day."

"No, I couldn't have fucked her on that day. But I could fuck her on the night after your party and I did." Duo stated coldly.

Anne was taken aback. "N..no..."

"Oh, yes. I'm the one who fucked her. I'm the one responsible for the marks she has  
now." Duo sneered.

"No..no.. .it couldn't be.... Mario..."

"Mario is a history." Duo spat. "He has paid for every mark he dared to place on what belonged to me! And I'll make you pay as well, bitch. I'll make you pay tenfold for what you have done to my beloved." Duo glared deadly at the now pale girl and then turned to the other two girls. "I assume you only misunderstood the whole event so I suggest you to leave us now before I decide to make you two pay as well."

Judith and Laura looked at each other, still a little bit shocked at the sudden turn of event. It was one thing to think Yuy as a slut because she let Mario fuck her. But it was another thing to know that Duo was the one who fucked her and that she was forced to serve Mario to save her lover. Oh it was totally another thing. Both girls threw a disgusted look at the trembling girl they had called friend a few minutes ago before hurriedly leaving the cabin. They had big news to tell the other students.

Anne on the other hand, didn't notice the look nor their leaving. Being the recipient of the angry eyes of the God of Death made her tremble in fear. She was too scared to think of anything else save her life. As a spy, she knew well what torture a gundam pilot was capable of inflicting. She could see a death promise on Duo's eyes and realized her life was at stake. "Please Duo.... I did this for you.... I love you.... " Anne stammered in fear.

"You shouldn't play fire with a Gundam pilot." Duo spoke flatly. "As a spy, you should know better not to be a threat to our mission. Your selfish act has weakened my partner's condition and delayed our mission in retrieving the microfilm. I can say you're more suitable to be called a traitor rather than a spy."

"Nonono. I'm not a traitor. I swear I'm not a traitor." Anne was panicked. She still wanted to live. If Duo decided to think her as a traitor, her life would be gone within seconds. "I'll give you the microfilm you want." She reached into her pocket and retrieved the said microfilm.

Duo grabbed the offered item and checked it. After he was sure it was really a microfilm, he put it into his pocket. He wanted to beat the life out of Anne, but there were two things that held him at bay. First, he wasn't used to hitting a girl, not even when the said girl deserved the beating. Secondly, he was worried about Heero. He wanted to get into Heero's room right away so he could check Heero's injuries more closely. Deciding Heero was the top priority, Duo lifted the still unconscious boy into his arms and then spoke to Anne. "I'll spare your life this time, Anne. Next time we meet, I won't be kind." After giving Anne his last death glare, Duo walked away, carrying Heero back into their dorm.

Anne watched the couple go, feeling relief and anger at the same time. It wasn't suppose to end like this. Damn it! When Yuy came to this school, she realized that a female also could be a gundam pilot. She didn't want to be a spy forever so she had planned to replace Yuy as the gundam pilot. She planned to make Duo fall in love with her and seduce him to teach her to pilot the gundam. But now, her plan was ruined. To be worse, not that she was still a spy, she also had made herself a Gundam pilot's enemy.

"So you're the spy." A voice came out from her back just as Anne saw Duo and his precious bundle disappear from her sight.

Anne whirled around in surprise and saw Ryoko standing a few feet from her. "Ryoko! You.." She stopped whatever she wanted to say when she noticed the item in Ryoko's hand. A gun. Pointing at her. Anne looked up in fear at Ryoko, trying to digest what happened. "You're the OZ spy..."

"Correct. Now, hands up." Ryoko ordered.

Anne slowly raised her hands, thinking of a way to get out of this ordeal alive. "Ryoko...I... hmphh." Anne widened her eyes as she felt Ryoko push something like a tablet into her mouth.

Ryoko withdrew her hand and spoke sternly. "Swallow it or I'll shoot you."

Having no choice, Anne swallowed what the thing was in her mouth. Ryoko then smiled slyly. "Do you know what it is?"

Anne shook her head.

"It's the same tablet as the one you explained in the microfilm."

Anne's eyes widened in fear. The tablet. The one which would melt the person who swallowed it within five minutes! She trembled and looked pleadingly at Ryoko. "No... no.... please.."

"Do you want to live?" Ryoko asked nonchalantly.

Anne nodded fast. "I do. I'll do anything if you spare my life."

"Well then." Ryoko held up another tablet. "This one would delay the melting process for twelve hours. You have that amount of time to steal the microfilm from the Gundam pilots in exchange for the full antidote."

Anne's face which just got some of its color back had become pale again. "Stealing it from Duo?" She spoke weakly. "It's impossible. Duo'll kill me if he sees me again."

"That's your problem. I don't care." Ryoko gave Anne a threatening look. "You can use any means to get the microfilm back as long as my identity isn't revealed, you understand?"

Anne nodded. Any means, huh? At least, she could kill the Japanese girl she hated.

"And also, don't kill Yuy. We need her for our further plan."

"What!!" Anne yelled in rage.

"You heard me." Ryoko looked at her sternly. "Now go, I'll be waiting in my room twelve hours from now."

Anne stomped away from Ryoko. Don't kill Yuy. Very well. But Ryoko didn't say she couldn't torture her, right? Oh she would torture her. She would torture that slut Yuy until she would prefer to be dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo carried his precious bundle hurriedly to the dorm. He could see some girls waiting for them in front of it. No doubt that Judith and Laura had told them the truth. Although the girls meant well, Duo refused to let them take Heero from him and growled angrily to the others who tried to stop him. Finally after some pushing and growling, he managed to get them both into Heero's room. Not caring about what others thought, he hauled the girls away and told them to leave them alone. The girls seemed to be taken aback with his fierce protectiveness and stared dumbfounded as he closed the door before their eyes.

Judith and Laura looked at each other after the door was slammed shut. They nodded and worked to calm the other girls and ask them not to tell the teachers about Duo being in Yuy's room. That was the least they could do to redeem the foul words they had said to Yuy.

Duo locked the door and replaced Heero's damp clothes with a dry gown. He deliberately didn't look at Heero's body while he put the gown on the Japanese boy, knowing it would increase his anger once more to see the bruises and marks Mario left on Heero. He didn't need the anger now. The anger would only make him leave and go to punch Mario again and again and maybe beat Anne several times. No, he definitely didn't need the anger right now. He needed to be here, next to Heero.

Duo dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down on it. He took Heero's hand and held it. "I'll wait here till you wake up, Heero." He kissed Heero's hand and leaned against the chair, eyes never leaving the prone body in the bed. Duo still felt he didn't deserve Heero but he couldn't bear leaving Heero alone. He promised himself that he would wait till the Japanese boy woke up. No, no.... he would wait till Heero got well and could protect himself.....

And then.....

Then he might be able to leave Heero.....


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm..there is a torture scene and violence in this chapter.

The first thing Heero realized when he opened his eyes was a pair of arms was holding his hand. He blinked for a second, trying to remember what happened to him while turning his head to see the person holding him. A releaved heart-shaped face greeted him. "Duo?" Heero croaked in confusion as he noticed the day had turned into night. What the hell was Duo doing here in his room?

"You're awake." Duo murmured and kissed the hand in his grips. "How are you feeling?"

Heero frowned and assessed his condition. His strength hadn't recovered yet, not even reached 40% and he still felt some parts of his body throbbed in pain. "Still tired and sore." The Japanese boy felt Duo's grip tightened at his last word. "Duo?"

"Sorry, Heero." Duo clutched Heero's hand tightly. "I'm really sorry. You have every right to hate me for what I've done to you."

"What have you done to me?" Heero was confused.

"That night after the party." Duo swallowed. "I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that!"

Noticing the regret on Duo's face, Heero felt his heart throb in pain. Duo really didn't want that night to happen. Was what happened on that night just an influence from the drug? All the caresses, the kisses.... Duo's whispers of love, Duo possessiveness for him ........ it was all because of the drug? So what happened on the cabin last night was only his fever indulged dream then? Heero felt his eyes stung and looked away. The night, that meant everything for him, meant nothing for Duo...... "I understand." He murmured weakly. "You didn't mean .... what you said on that night.... .and .. " Heero swallowed, feeling the pain in his heart increase by ten fold. "......it was the drug that .... made you make love to me..."

"That's not making love!" Duo angry voice startled Heero. The Japanese boy turned his head back to Duo and saw the anger in Duo's violet eyes while the braided boy spat his words. "Don't you ever dare saying that what we did that night was making love, Heero. Never ever! That'll be the first and last time I did that thing to you. I never want to do it again! Do you understand that? That's not a love making!"

"Aa..." Heero felt his throat dry as he nodded. Every word Duo said stabbed Heero straight in his heart. Duo was angry with him. Duo didn't want him. Was he so disgusting that Duo didn't want to think it as making love? Heero felt something fragile inside him break and closed his eyes, turning his head away from Duo's angry glare. Stupid... how stupid he was that he thought a soldier like him was loveable.... This time Heero was unable to prevent his tears from escaping from his closed eyelids.

"Heero?" Duo was startled at Heero's reaction. What had he done wrong this time? "Heero, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Despite the obvious tears rolling down his cheek, Heero wasn't sobbing. His voice didn't croak though Duo could sense the defeat and pain in that single word. "I understand now. You didn't mean what you said that night.... You didn't .... " Heero swallowed and whispered brokenly. "You didn't make love to me. You only had sex with me..."

"We didn't have sex on that night, damn it!!" Duo wanted to shout loudly if he didn't remember it would wake up the dormitory's resident. What was Heero thinking? How could Heero think that the way he raped and hurt him was a love making or sex. He grabbed Heero's chin, turning the Japanese boy's face to him, and looked straight into Heero's blue eyes that had opened in surprise and hurt. "Listen to me Heero. What I have done to you that night isn't making love and isn't sex either. It's not consensual and I refuse to think pf it as sex or a love making. Do you understand?!"

"Aa...aa.." If Heero thought Duo's earlier words were like a knife stabbing in his heart, his current words were slicing his broken heart into pieces. Not consensual.... Was he so unworthy that Duo felt forced and repulsed of the act? He still could hear the love words Duo whispered to him. He still could feel Duo's touch all over his body. Kamisama, were all Duo's words in the cabin last night just a dream?

It was so cruel....

Heero couldn't take the pain anymore. Getting stomped by a mobile suit might be less painful than what he was having right now. He curled up like a baby and hid his face beneath his arm, trembling violently.

"Heero?" Duo was really worried at Heero's reaction. What had he done wrong this time? "Heero, what's wrong?" Heero didn't answered and that made Duo more worried. He leant closer to check the Japanese boy and caught the broken whisper.

"Duo doesn't love me.... it wasn't a love making..... Duo doesn't want me..... it wasn't sex....... "

Duo felt like struck by thousands of lightning as Heero repeated the four sentences over and over. The understanding dawned to him. That night after the party was Heero's first time. Heero thought it as a love making since he told his love during the rape. He had stolen Heero's innocence and yet Heero was still innocent nevertheless. The Japanese boy didn't know it was a rape. Shit!!! Duo cursed himself again and again. No wonder Heero acted like this. The Japanese boy thought he denied all what he had done and said to him. Damn it to the hell!!! At this time, Duo really hated himself most.

"Heero, listen to me." Duo grabbed Heero's hands and pulled them down to reveal Heero's wet face. His heart felt broken at the hurt and pain shown on the beautiful face. He really didn't deserve this angel. All he was doing was breaking his heart..... He had to leave Heero.... but first.... "Heero, listen!" Duo shook Heero a little to gain his attention. "What I have done to you at that night after the party is a rape, Heero. Do you hear me? I raped you! I RAPED YOU."

Heero's stopped trembling and looked at Duo in confusion. "Rape?"

"Yes, I raped you! I took you without your consent. I forced myself into you. I made you bleed, I caused you pain, and I cared nothing for your wounds. I'm a bastard!" Duo spat the words and panted slightly. He looked at Heero's surprised blue eyes and caressed the Japanese boy cheeks gently. "Don't ever think that I don't love you." He whispered softly. "I love you Heero. I've loved you from the first time we met. I want you, but not like that. I never ever wanted to hurt you. Never......" Duo closed his eyes and felt a tear rolled down on his cheek. "But I did.... I raped you.... God... I raped the one I love...." Not aware of what he was doing, Duo leant down and captured Heero's slightly opened mouth. He kissed the soft flesh gently, softly, and desperately, pouring all his feelings to one single kiss.

Heero felt his feelings were like a jet coaster at the moment. One second he felt the most tremendous pain and the next second it was replaced by happiness. All because a simple 'I love you.' and a kiss from the one he loved. He cared naught for the others.

He panted slightly when Duo broke the kiss. He felt the American pilot's thumb caressing his lips as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Looking up, Heero saw Duo gazing down at him in regret. "I. Raped. The. Person. I. Love." The braided boy spat bitterly in self hatred and regret.

Heero's mind was short circuiting at the complicated feelings he was having in the short time. He was happy because Duo loved him and at the same time, he was sad because Duo seemed to blame himself for what happened. His head throbbed in pain as he searched for a way to end all their misery. Kamisama, he just wanted to be with Duo. Why was it so hard? The fifteen years old boy inside him was confused, not knowing what to do. And that's when his soldier side suggested a method.

Reset.

That wasn't a bad idea. His mind calmed down as he saw the way out of this complicated situation. Heero took a breath and gingerly sat up, flinching slightly as some of his muscles protesting at the movement. Duo was there in a flash to help him. "Heero, you should rest... "

Heero held up his hand, indicating Duo to stop speaking, and leaned against the headboard. He looked long at Duo, who looked back at him in confusion. "You raped me." Heero stated flatly.

Duo flinched and his shoulders sagged. "Yes. If you want to kill me, just go ahead. I'm destined to be killed by you anyway."

Heero shook his head. "Forget it."

"What?" Duo's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Just forget it." Heero waved his hand dismissively. "I never thought of it as rape."

"But it was rape, Heero. It's not something you can dismiss easily." Duo scowled.

"Don't make things more complicated, Duo." Heero tilted his head. "Do you love me?"

Duo sighed in defeat and leaned back against the chair. "Yes, yes, and yes! God, I love you so much. If not I wouldn't be suffering this much!"

"Why did you take Anne as your girlfriend then?"

"That bitch .. " Duo growled. "I saw you and Mario kissing. I was heartbroken and she was there, offering herself as your replacement."

"So you don't love her?"

"Never, I love only you." Duo sighed. "Only you, Heero Yuy."

Heero felt all his pain disappear instantly with those words. "Love me then, Duo. Don't just wallow in your mistakes and ignore me."

"What?" Duo's eyes bulged out again. "You still want me? After what have I done to you?"

Heero scowled. "I told you to forget it. What happened happened, you can't change it. Let's just start anew from here, shall we?"

"But.. I raped you!"

Heero sighed. "You like being complicated, don't you Duo? Look, I don't think of it as rape. I know you weren't yourself at that night and yet I still let you have your way with me. It was painful, yes, but I don't regret it.

"I do." Duo spoke bitterly. "If I was in my right mind, it wasn't supposed to be painful. I hurt you, Heero."

"Show me the proper way then."

"HUH?" Duo's eyes widened for the third time.

"Show me the proper way to make love then." Heero repeated. "Or do you prefer me to ask someone else to show me?"

"No!" Duo shouted without thinking as an image of someone else taking his Heero flashed in his mind.

"Then you do it."

Duo chewed his lower lip. "I.. I don't deserve you...."

Heero closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Why is it so hard to forgive yourself? I forgave you for what you did without you knowing it, but you don't want to be forgiven. All what happened to me is not entirely your fault. Anne and Mario had their parts in creating misunderstandings between us. Now that all the misunderstandings are cleared, I just want to be with the person I love and love me back. And yet, you won't grant that simple wish to me."

Silence stretched in the room for some minutes. Duo didn't say anything and Heero was trying to keep his emotions at bay. He thought it would be easy to *reset* their relationship but it seemed Duo was a stubborn bastard. So much to get a hug from the person he loved. Heero was about to ask Duo to leave when a hand cupped his cheek and caressed it gently. Heero's eyes flew open and looked at the braided boy.

Duo was smiling sadly. "You forgive this bastard that easily?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Heero murmured dejectedly.

Duo didn't answer. He stood up from his chair and sat down next to Heero, gathering the Japanese boy into his arms and lap. "You're happy just with me? You can get a better boy or girl, you know. Like Relena...."

"I don't love them." Heero snorted. He suddenly blushed and hid his face between Duo's shoulder and neck. "I love you..."

Duo chuckled, feeling the weight in his heart gone for the first time in the week. This was his shy Heero in his arms right now. He would be very stupid to let go of this innocent angel. "I love you too, Hee-chan. Thank you for giving me the second chance to love you." He kissed his beloved's forehead gently and hugged the Japanese boy tighter.

"Love me, Duo." Heero purred and relaxed against Duo. Finally, they could be together again.

Unknown to Heero and Duo, white smoke slipped into the room from beneath door. They fell unconscious seconds after the white smoke entered their nostrils. Five minutes later, Anne stepped into the room, glaring maliciously at the tangled couple in the bed. So this was where Duo had gone. She should have known it. She shouldn't waste her precious time by waiting for the braided boy to come back to his own room. Yuy bitch, she had managed to get Duo stay with her.

Anne quickly locked the door behind her back and went toward the unconscious couple. She roughly pushed Yuy away from Duo and checked the braided boy's pocket. When she found the microfilm, she grinned triumphantly and pocketed the microfilm. Then she turned her attention to her rival.

She still had half an hour left before she had to give the microfilm to Ryoko. It was enough time to torture Yuy to her delight. This bitch was the one who had ruined her plan and made her life in danger. Now, she would make the bitch pay for it. Grinning evilly, Anne grabbed Yuy's hair and pulled the unconscious girl down to the floor by her hair. It would hurt like hell when the bitch woke up and she was going to love it.

Anne pulled two handcuffs from her pocket and cuffed Yuy's wrists and ankles. She then put a gag into the girl's mouth. As much as she liked to hear the bitch screaming, it wouldn't do her good to wake up entire dormitory. Anyway, looking at the bitch's pain-contorted-face would be a satisfaction for her.

Finished with her preparation, Anne took the ammonia bottle from her pocket, opened it, and waved it under Yuy's nose for some seconds before putting the bottle on the nightstand. Noticing Yuy began to stir, Anne sneered and kicked the Japanese girl hard.

"HMPH!" Heero jerked up in pain as he felt the pain explode on his stomach while his head throbbed loudly. His eyes flew open and saw Anne grinning down on him. What the ...

"Awake, bitch?" Anne sneered. "Because of you, my plan failed. What's so good about you as a gundam pilot? You're weak and stupid. I'm ten times better than you."

Heero frowned, not understanding why Anne was angry with him. He tried to move and realized his ankles and wrists were cuffed. Damn, this wasn't a good situation for him..... He looked at the bed and saw Duo slumped against the headboard. "Dummmph!"

"Trying to call your prince charming for help? Not likely. He's unconscious and won't be awake for several hours." Anne kicked her rival's stomach once again.

Heero doubled over in pain as his stomach got another bruise addition. His soldier's instinct kicked in. This was an enemy. He had to find a way to eliminate this enemy. He was looking around for some sort of weapons when he felt a foot come down on his head. Anne was laughing above him, one leg pushed down on Heero's head. She held up some two-inches-length needles between her fingers and sneered evilly. "This is a Chinese ancient torture method. Since I'm not allowed to kill you, I'll use these instead. They won't leave any marks on your body, but they'll hurt like hell."

Anne attacked.

Heero rolled over, evading the needles and bumping against Anne's legs. The spy girl wobbled and bumped against the nightstand. "How dare you!" Anne hissed and pounced on the Japanese pilot. This time Heero had no time to evade completely and three of the needles made their way into his forearm's flesh. Anne withdrew the needles with lightning speed, causing burning like sensation on the injured flesh. Heero jerked up and gasped in pain into his gag. However before he managed to finish his gasping, Anne managed to thrust all her five needles into Heero's bottom and pulled them out as fast as she thrust them in.

"HMPPPH!!" Heero's howl was muffled by the gag.

"Hurt eh?" Anne giggled cruelly. "It'll hurt much more when I put them in your breast."

Heero's eyes widened at Anne's words. But before he could do something, Anne rolled him onto his back and sat down on his stomach, driving the air from him and trapping his cuffed hand under her bottom. "Breast torture, I like that." Anne held up her hands, holding the needles between her fingers. "I guarantee you can't touch your breasts without flinching for some days after I finish with you, slut." And then Anne brought her hand down onto her rival's chest.

"UGGGHHNNN." Heero arched up, lifting his back and Anne as well when his chest exploded in pain.

Anne, on the other hand, was stunned. When her hands touched Yuy's chest, she expected two mounts of flesh but instead, her hands met flat chest. She looked at where her hands rested in disbelief as the realization struck her. No way... no way.... Yuy was..... Anne roughly grabbed Yuy's gown collar and ripped it down, pulling the needles along with the shredded clothes.

At that time, Anne heard three different sounds. Her rival's gagged cries, the sound of clothes shredded, and a snarl.

An enraged snarl.

That was all the warning she got and the next second she felt a blow on her head. Anne hadn't had time to yelp when a strong hand caught her neck and lifted her up from where she sat on Yuy's. Anne gasped when she came face to face with a pair of blazing violet eyes.

It appeared that when Anne bumped into the nightstand, she knocked the ammonia bottle down onto the bed. It needed sometime for the smell to reach Duo's nostril but it did and what those violet eyes saw at the first time they were opened was the pain expression of his mate. That was enough to set Shinigami in charge.

"I told you I wouldn't be kind the next time we met." Duo hissed as he tightened his grip around the spy girl's neck. At the same time, Anne gasped as her body shook violently. She recognized the symptoms. Her eyes widened as she realized she had been in the room longer than thirty minutes. Without mercy or any further delay, her body just melted and then evaporated. The last thing she had in her mind was .... .

...... there was no female Gundam pilot......


	17. Chapter 17

Duo was angry was an understatement. But watching his enemy melt in his hand was enough to reduce his anger. He was so surprised that he stood still, staring at floor where Anne's clothes lay. What the hell had happened?!

"hmph.." At hearing the muffled voice, Duo turned his head slightly and saw Heero. His surprise was forgotten as he acknowledged Heero's condition. The Japanese boy was gagged and cuffed. His gown was a mess and there are some tiny trails of blood on his pale body.

"Heero!" Duo quickly knelt down and removed the gag and the cuffs. He then scooped up his Japanese lover and deposited him back onto the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Duo looked at Heero up and down worriedly, mixed with anger. "What did that bitch do to you?" He gritted out the words as he saw Heero's blue stomach.

"Needles." Heero said as he rolled to lie on his side. It was too painful to lie on his back with his bottom throbbed painfully. "On my left arm, bottom, and chest..."

Duo let out a stream of curses as he retrieved the medical box below the bed. He then cleaned Heero's wound and put the healing salve on them. Heero lay still, feeling the tension in his body slowly melt as Duo's calloused but gentle fingers caressed his body. He waited till Duo finished tending his wounds, helped him put a new gown on and pulled the blanket over him. When the braided boy was about to move to sit on the chair, Heero seized Duo's hand and entwined their fingers, indicating Duo he wanted Duo to stay where he was. The braided boy complied and leaned against the headboard. There were a few minutes of silence before Duo felt a squeeze on their entwined hands and looked down at Heero's asking eyes. "Anne?"

"I didn't do anything to that bitch." Duo growled, mixed with confusion. "I wish I did, but I didn't get the chance. She just .... melted... "

"Ordinary humans can't just melt." Heero frowned. His head still throbbed, courtesy of Anne, making it a little difficult for him to concentrate.

"I don't have a better explanation. One second I was strangling her and the next second she melted and then evaporated." Duo glanced at the clothes on the floor. "Those are her clothes on your floor."

"I don't believe she came here just to take her anger out on me. As a spy, she knows better not to mess up with Gundam pilots, but yet she did it. There has to be some strong reason behind her actions." Heero frowned deeper. "She said she wasn't allowed to kill me..... "

"She was ordered by someone else then." Duo concluded.

Heero nodded. "I believe Anne tortured me by her own will. This someone must have ordered her to do something else."

"Why do you think Anne tortured you by her own will?" Duo frowned.

"She enjoyed my pain."

Heero's answer only made Duo curse once again. Blinded by his anger, his hand unconsciously tightened on Heero's, causing the Japanese boy to wince.

"You're hurting my hand, Duo."

Duo was startled and quickly lessened his grip. "Gomen, koi." He bowed his head dejectedly while trying to calm his anger. A few minutes passed in silence again before Duo lifted his head. Some of the anger had calmed down but the heated fire was still blazing in those violet orbs. "So except torturing you, what do you think Anne's real purpose to come here tonight?

Heero thought for a moment. "Something that she couldn't wait to do it tomorrow. Something that she knew well and we're involved in....."

"The microfilm!" They stated in unison. Duo quickly searched his pocket and cursed loudly when he found it wasn't there.

"Search her clothes, Duo."

The braided boy scrambled off the bed and was about to grab the clothes when his trained ears heard a silencer was fired. Duo's body moved on instinct and rolled, but it was not fast enough and the bullet grazed the side of his head. Duo cried out in pain and slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

"Duo!" Heero was startled. He quickly sat up, ignoring his protesting muscles, while his hand slipped beneath his pillow, searching for his gun.

"Don't move, Yuy or I'll kill your lover."

Heero froze. He recognized the voice too well. Disbelief, he turned his head to where the voice came near his opened window and saw someone perch on it. A girl, to be precise. She was holding a gun with silencer and pointed it to Duo. Although it was dark and the moon was hidden beyond the clouds, Heero didn't need to see the girl's face to identify her. Her voice alone had been enough and it was the last piece to complete the puzzle in his head.

"It's you." Heero said, increasing his voice like a girl's. "You're the mind master of the stunts Anne did."

"Correct." Ryoko smiled coldly and stood up, walking closer toward unconscious Duo. "Don't try anything funny with me. I'm not like Anne. A slight movement from you will result the death of your lover."

"Who are you really?"

"An OZ spy. Mario and Anne were my subordinates."

"Nani? Mario too?" Heero was startled and ran his eyes around to find the boy.

"Don't bother. Mario was a spy, yes. But that dumb boy became useless once you came. He used his hormones rather than his head and ruined my plan." Ryoko scoffed. "He was useless so I killed him. Stupid boy."

Heero's eyes widened but he kept his face neutral. His soldier side had kicked in once he learned how dangerous the situation was. He was really worried about Duo's condition but he could see the slightly rise on Duo's chest, indicating he was still alive. Assuring himself that Duo was all right, he kept silent while Ryoko started ranting, just like she liked to do in the class. The girl ranted how she found out that Anne was a double agent and how she threatened her to get the microfilm back.

"I should have known I couldn't depend on that girl to retrieve the microfilm." Ryoko finished her ranting.

"Why did you forbid her to kill me?" Heero asked calmly.

"Because I want you to join us." Ryoko looked at him sharply. "The offer still stands if you want."

"Why do you want me to join you? Why not Duo?"

Ryoko smirked. "I'll tell you why. You're a trained Gundam pilot. I have watched you long enough to know you're smart and very good in fighting, not like your rascal boyfriend. You're too good for a stupid boy like him."

"He isn't stupid." Heero stated flatly.

Ryoko smirked. "But you're smarter than him. With a little smile, you have him in your hand and you can make him do whatever you want. That's a girl's greatest weapon. And that's the main reason why I want you to join us. You're a great girl, just like my mentor, Lady Une."

At Ryoko's last sentence, Heero tried to keep his expression neutral outside while he blanched inside. His mind thought fast while he tried to get the equation 'Lady Une equals to Heero Yuy' out of his mind. "Is that why you're so kind to me?"  
"Why else? To tell the truth, I admire you. You don't have to speak a lot or do something to get the boys' attention. It's your natural talent."

"So you only want me because I'm a girl?"

"That's right. I believe you can control a pack of male soldiers just with your smile." Ryoko said confidently. "You won't get disappointed if you join us. OZ will take care all of your needs....."

"What if I'm not a girl?" Heero cut in. This time he spoke with his usual voice. Slightly Nasal and low.

"Huh?" Ryoko was startled.

Heero ripped his front gown and revealed his flat chest. Ryoko stared in disbelief and that was all Heero needed to withdraw the gun beneath his pillow, equipped with silencer so its sound wouldn't wake the dormitory's residents, and fired twice.

Ryoko cried out and slumped onto the floor, clutching her bloodied hand. Her gun was thrown a few feet away and her right leg was also bleeding from Heero's second shoot. "So..so stupid.." She hissed at Heero who was sitting straight on the bed and pointing his gun at her. Her eyes looked down at Heero's chest before looking up at his face, glaring furiously. "You're ... really a boy."

"Yes, I am. Yuy Hirosue is only my disguise." Heero stated flatly.

"So all your behaviors with Maxwell are merely an act? I don't believe it."

"Not really." Heero tilted his head a little. "At first, it was an act, but you, Anne, and Mario had a big share in making it into a real act."

"So we have helped a gay couple in finding their love." Ryoko chuckled in sarcasm. "So... stupid..."

Heero's face turned sad for a moment before his expressionless expression covered it. "I was really happy to have you as my friend, Ryoko. I liked you. You were my first female friend who cared for me so much. I had hoped that once the war was over I could come to you and befriend with you once again."

Ryoko stopped chuckling and was silent for some seconds. "Is that way you didn't shoot me to death? Because you think me as your friend?"

"Part of it."

"What's the other reason then?" Ryoko looked at him sharply.

"You have information about OZ." Heero spoke flatly.

Ryoko looked long at him before chuckling once more. "Just like I thought. You're very good as a soldier. Well, I'll act as a soldier too, then. It's a shame since I want to use this for your boyfriend" Before Heero had a chance to react, Ryoko swallowed a tablet she held in her hand.

"What the hell did you do?" Heero growled angrily, cursing himself for not shooting Ryoko right away and not shooting her at the moment as well. His feelings told him to wait and somehow he complied.

"What a spy must do when they're caught." Ryoko chuckled. "Self destruct."

"Nani!?" Heero jumped off the bed. His mind screamed him to throw Ryoko out of the room before whatever she swallowed took effect but his body protested loudly at his movement. He lost balance and fell onto the floor, bottom first. Pain speared through him as his wounded flesh made contact with the hard surface. Heero stifled his cry and hissed instead, rolling to his side to ease the pressure on his bottom.

"It looks like Anne has tortured you quite good, huh?"

"I can handle it." Heero gritted his teeth and glared at the girl who was lying a few feet from him. He stood up as quickly as he could and approached Ryoko.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked in surprised as Heero hoisted her up and hugged the girl, ignoring the pain that shot on his wounded chest from the impact of the girl's body against it.

"I'm going to throw you out of the window, what else." Heero growled. "I don't have enough strength yet to lift you up so I'll have to settle with this." He started dragging the girl in his arms. It was quite difficult since Ryoko was as tall as him.

"So you're afraid that I'll take you with me, huh? Are you so afraid of dying?" Ryoko turned her head to him and sneered.

"I'm not. I'll jump out of the window with you if I must, but I won't let you take Duo as well." Heero growled and dragged her closer to the window.

Ryoko became silent and Heero used that chance to drag her till they reached the window. He was about to push Ryoko out of the window when the girl spoke up suddenly. "You love him that much?"

"You said I have him in my hand. That's true but he also has me in his hand. I'll do anything for him." Heero answered coldly and proceeded to push the girl. But to his surprise, the wounded girl leant forward and kissed him. He was more surprised when he felt the girl's body became jelly.

"Siawase ne, tomodachi." A gentle whisper near his ear and then Ryoko was gone, evaporating into air. Heero stood there in disbelief, staring at the clothes in his arms that once belonged to a girl named Ryoko.

"Ryoko...." Heero choked out the name and knelt down, clutching the clothes tightly to his chest and mourning for the death of his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was typing on the laptop while his eyes sometimes glanced down on his lover which was lying next to him.

He had awakened to the sight of Heero tending his head and asked him what had happened. Heero told him everything while finishing the bandage then he carried Heero to the bed and retrieved the microfilm from Anne's clothes. He noticed how tired the Japanese boy was and when Heero wanted to send Quatre a message and modify the student database for Mario, Anne and Ryoko, Duo took over the job and sternly told the Japanese boy to rest on the bed.

Finally finished writing the message, Duo clicked the 'send' button and then shut down the laptop. He then looked down at the Japanese boy lying on his side. "I have changed the database and asked Quatre to take the microfilm as soon as possible."

"Good." Heero murmured. "Let's get some sleep then."

"Okay." Duo put the laptop on the nightstand and lowered himself onto the bed slowly, being careful with his bandaged head. Heero snuggled to him, as if searching for his comfort and Duo welcomed him, taking the Japanese boy into his arms. Silence followed for the next minutes and when Duo thought Heero had fallen asleep, the Japanese boy spoke up.

"I hate war."

"Me too." Duo stroke Heero's messy hair.

"I'll end this war."

"We will, koi." He kissed Heero's forehead and hugged him tighter. "But you have to get well first."

"You too."

"Yeah....... go to sleep now, Heero..."

"Aa...." Heero kissed Duo's chest where his heart was and whispered. "Aishiteru..."

Duo smiled. "Love you too."

Thus they fell asleep, safe in each other's arms. When they woke up later, a new morning would begin for both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Have you heard the latest news? Yuy...."

"Oh yes. Is it true that Yuy ..."

"True. Look there she is..."

Heero walked passed the sitting students in the cafeteria as fast as he could without attracting attention, which turned out to be a useless thing since a mere presence of him had made all the students in cafeteria glance secretly at him. Somehow the fact that Duo appeared this morning, bandaged on the head and the sudden leave of Mario and Anne, produced so much gossip around the students. Add that all the girls in the dormitory knew that Duo had spent the night with him and some of them, whose rooms near Heero's, had heard noises coming from his room, the gossip became bigger and further than the truth.

The latest version Heero had happened to hear was Duo got the wound from the fight with Mario, who tried to kidnap Yuy. Mario got beaten thoroughly and became ashamed so he left the school immediately. Anne, on the other hand, had escaped earlier without packing her belongings and Ryoko was after her, trying to catch her for her best friend, Yuy.

It was a too-good-to-be-true gossip, but Heero didn't try to fix it. He knew it was better to let the gossip spread around and blur the truth so OZ's spies would have a great time trying to separate the false facts from the true ones. Still the other gossip about Duo spending the night in Yuy's room and actually had sex with her, made Heero's cheek reddened involuntary and irritated as well.

Waiting for Duo to show up, he plopped down on one of the chair in cafeteria and totally forgot about his sore bottom, courtesy of Anne. With a quickly swallowed cry of pain, Heero jumped off and stood up. That movement wasn't missed by some students which were still watching him. They were stunned at first, but then resumed their gossiping, no doubt interpreting what Heero just did into many different stories. Heero cursed softly as he gingerly sat down again. More to gossip about and he had no doubt that this one would strengthen the gossip about Duo having sex with him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Heero looked up and saw Duo plopping down on the chair across his, smiling apologetically. The bandage on his head had been replaced with bandaid.

Heero just grunted and refused to say more though his heart was doing a happy bounce.

"I see you're not in a good mood." Duo glanced around the cafeteria. Some of the students were looking at them curiously and some others were busy talking while sometimes stole a glance toward them. "I take it it's because of the gossip?"

Heero rolled his eyes as if Duo was stating something so obvious. The braided boy chuckled and stood up, pulling Heero with him. "Come on, let's go to the garden then."

Arriving in the garden, Duo sat down at their usual spot and pulling Heero onto his lap. He did it gently and slowly this time because he was aware of Heero's wounds. After Heero finally stopped fidgeting on his lap and leaned his side against his chest, Duo kissed the Japanese boy passionately. "I received a reply from Quatre." Duo whispered as he broke the kiss.

"What did he say?" Heero rested his head on Duo's shoulder.

"Wufei'll arrive at this city around 4:00 PM. Since it'll cause attention if he goes to our school and meets us, I'll put the microfilm in paper back and leave it at the appointed area not far from this school."

"It'll be easier if we leave this school and join them in the nearest safe house to process the microfilm." Heero grunted.

Duo kissed Heero's forehead. "We've talked about it this morning, remember? First, it's not wise to leave the school immediately after the death of three OZ soldiers. OZ will easy conclude that we are the ones who killed their spies. Second, you haven't recovered completely yet. You need a few more days to recharge your energy, koi."

"I hate listening to them gossiping about me." Heero hated to admit that he was still weak and already felt tired after the short walks to the garden.

"I know. I also know you want to rest now, but it seems we have company here." Duo kissed Heero's cheek before gently pushing his Japanese lover to sit next to him.

Heero scowled at having been driven from Duo's warmth and turned to see who dared to interrupt his pleasant time. His eyes widened slightly at Judith and Laura, standing a few feet away from them. They looked nervous and they glanced to each other before Judith stepped forward and bowed her head slightly. "Yuy, I'm sorry. I didn't know the truth and helped Anne torment you instead. I'm really sorry."

Laura stepped next to Judith. "I'm sorry too. I know I can't undo what I've done to you, but I don't know what else to do. I'm the one who wrote the unholy words on your notes. I'm really really sorry, Yuy."

Heero was surprised at first at the blatant regret Judith and Laura were showing. He thought they would ignore him after what had happened but here they were, apologizing to him. He looked at the two girls and tried to comprehend his own feeling. Did he hate the girls? No. Was he angry at the girls? No either. They were only pawns Anne used toward him. Heero shook his head slightly and spoke calmly. "It's okay. I don't blame you for what happened."

The girls looked up in surprise. "Yuy, we're the one who made you suffer. You should blame us." Judith said regretfully.

"You two are the same like Duo." Heero grunted while his braided lover face vaulted and only could grin sheepishly.

Judith and Laura just looked at Duo in confusion until Duo felt a need to explain. "Like she has told me last night, I think Yuy wants you two to become her friends, rather than regretting what you've done over and over."

"You still want us as your friends, Yuy?" Judith asked Heero in disbelief.

Heero just raised an eyebrow and glanced to his American lover. The said lover faked a cough before answering for him. "Uhm, I also asked similar question to her last night, Judith. And she asked whether it was so hard to believe."

Judith and Laura stunned for some minutes, still not believing how easy they were forgiven. However, Heero was not so patient to wait till they came out of their shock so he extended one arm toward them and gave a slight smile to them. "Friends?"

The girls blinked and next second, Heero had his hand shook and squeezed by the two girls. "Friend, Yuy. We'll be your friends from now on." Judith smiled pleasantly while Laura looked relieved as she kneaded Heero's hand in friendly gesture.

Later on when the girls had left them, Duo turned to his 'girlfriend' and grinned. "Judging from how you handled the girls, I think Ryoko is right. You're like Lady Une.... "

WHACK!

"Itai..." Duo rubbed his head while Heero glared at him murderously, already regretting telling Duo all his conversation with Ryoko. Instead of getting frightened, Duo found Heero's glare was cute and leaned forward to kiss Heero's forehead before running away and shouting. "Your temper is also like her, koi!"

"Omae o korosu!!!" Heero bellowed.

So the day started with bickering, teasing, and glaring for the couple. The other students, who happened to be in the same class as them during the day, couldn't help but smile when they saw the couple. The days would become as fun as the first time they arrived at the school once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you put the microfilm at the appointed area?" Heero asked as he let Duo climb into his room through the window. They did this to avoid the gossip about Duo staying in his room at night. The girls would see Duo leave Yuy's room after dinner time, so they didn't have anything to widen the gossip.

"Yup." Duo smiled as he hopped down from the window and placed a kiss on Heero's lips. "All done. Wufei has sent an email to my laptop, telling he was on his way to join with Trowa and Quatre in the new safe house two hours car ride from here. We'll join them a week later."  
"A week?" Heero scowled. "I want to leave this school as soon as possible."

Duo shook his head as he hugged the Japanese boy. "Can't do that. You have to recover completely first."

Any protests Heero wanted to say died in his throat as Duo pasted his mouth against his. The Japanese boy instantly melted and opened his mouth to let Duo in. The American's boy slithery flesh roamed inside his mouth, licking every surface it touched. Heero panted slightly when Duo pulled away and rested his forehead against his. "It's nice to see you in your gown, koi." Duo grinned.

Heero growled and tugged Duo's braid he had held in his hand during the kiss. "My butt is still slightly sore so I don't want to wear the tight spandex to sleep."

'Butt' and 'tight' were the only words Duo heard as he found himself suddenly turned on. And the realization that Heero maybe wear nothing beneath the gown wasn't helping either. The braided boy gulped and was about to withdraw from the hug when Heero's arms came up and hugged him back, pressing their body against each other. "You're hard." Heero spoke up with amused tone.

"You did that to me." Duo tried not to gasp as his hard on pressed against Heero's stomach. He was busy trying to calm his hormones down that he didn't notice Heero had pulled him toward the bed. The Japanese boy slowly lay back on the bed and pulled his startled boyfriend on to him. "What ...." Duo blinked as he found himself on his hands and knees on the bed with Heero beneath him. "Heero?"

"You promised to teach me how to make love." The Japanese boy put his hand around Duo's neck and pulled the braided boy down for a passionate kiss.

"Heero.." Duo panted from the kiss, face only an inch apart from Heero's. His voice was hoarse, the proof that he was trying to control himself. "Not now, you haven't recovered yet."

"I've recovered enough for this." Heero grunted and moved his hands to unravel Duo's braid.

"Heero... I... " Duo was torn between devouring Heero or stopping himself. He knew Heero hadn't completely recovered. His mind told him to wait a couple of days but his traitorous body didn't want to wait. It wanted Heero now. The soft weight on his back and shoulder told Duo that Heero had managed to unbraid his hair. He drew a sharp breath as his hair brushed down on his sides and landed on the bed around them, covering them like a curtain.

Heero watched the expressions on Duo's face. His American boyfriend looked so beautiful with his hair loose, not to mention the worry, lust, and passion his heart shaped face expressed. Duo's hesitant but eager expression told Heero how much he was loved and cared. Duo wanted him but Duo didn't want to hurt him. The Japanese boy smiled and lifted his hip up, brushing his own hardness beneath the gown against Duo's. "Make love to me, Duo."

The contact and the plea were the last straw for Duo's control. He dove down and captured Heero's lips, kissing him long and thoroughly as he lowered his body on the Japanese boy. His right hand trailed down and sneaked beneath the gown, caressing Heero's thigh. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth at the touch and bucked up slightly when Duo's hand sneaked further up and caressed his stomach.

"Heero.." Duo murmured and broke the kiss only to switch target to Heero's neck. The Japanese boy gasped and tilted his head as Duo sucked and licked his slender neck, leaving the red marks where Duo's lips once were. As he assaulted Heero's neck, Duo moved his hand wilder beneath Heero's gown, searching for the twin nubs he wanted to tease. His fingers found one and he rolled it between his fingers.

Instead of pleasure gasp or moan, Heero let out a slightly painful hiss that he quickly clamped down. However Duo had heard the hiss and that was like a bucket of cold water for Duo, making the American boy pulled away and stood back on his hands and knees. The lust and needs quickly left his mind, replaced by worry and concern as he looked over his Japanese lover. "Heero, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Heero growled. "Don't stop, Duo." He tried to pull Duo down onto him again, but this time the American boy didn't budge.

"I hurt you just now." Duo looked at Heero in concern. "You're not in condition to do this, Heero."

"I'm fine." Heero grunted, slightly irritated. It was just a small pain, caused by the wounds Anne had applied to him yesterday. The slightly pain did nothing to him. He was still aroused and wanted to feel Duo inside him. He wanted Duo to sink inside him completely and join their bodies, but looking at the concern filled violet eyes, it seemed he had convinced Duo to resume their love making first. "Duo, I'm fine. The pain is nothing compared to the pleasure you give me."

"No, you're still not ready for this." Duo settled next to Heero and straightened down the Japanese boy's gown. "We better sleep now."

"But Duo, I am.." Heero's words were cut as Duo put one finger on his lips.

"Sleep now so you can get better soon. We'll do it tomorrow if I see you fit to it after I check you, but not today." Duo replaced his finger with his lips.

Heero still wanted to protest, but Duo's kiss felt so good too. Okay, kiss first, protest later, Heero's mind compromised and let his body responded to the kiss. Both of them soon were focused in capturing each other's tongue. They were too distracted that they didn't hear the door unlocked and someone stepped in until a bellow echoed in the room.

"DUO MAXWELL! YUY HIROSUE!!"

Duo and Heero immediately broke the kiss. They looked at the door and saw a female teacher glaring at them. Several female students started gathering behind her and rubbed their sleepy eyes, obviously awakened by her loud bellow. She was trembling with anger and pointed at them. "I thought the students only told a gossip but it seemed true. You two have done a terrible act. Meet me at the headmaster's office in five minutes." After that she stormed out of the room and shut the door, ordering the other girls to go to their own rooms.

Both of Heero and Duo thought of the same word.

Damn.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's really not fair that you have to be transferred to another school, when everything starts to be better." Said Judith mournfully to Heero and Duo.

The teacher had managed to convince the headmaster to kick them out. Not that they could protest anyway. The hickeys on Heero's neck were already more than enough to proof what the hell Duo was doing in his room late at night. So both pilots only stood still, accepting all the lectures and moral advice from the teacher while the headmaster scowled and told them how disappointed he was with the school that sent them as the exchange students. Both of them knew their covers would be blown if the headmaster contacted the school so they didn't protest when the headmaster said he would kick them out in the morning. For now, they were allowed to sleep back and packed up their belongings.

So here they were, outside the school in the morning, with Judith and Laura seeing their leave. They didn't tell anybody else about their departure and trusted the two girls to spread the news.

Laura stepped forward and hugged Heero. "We'll miss you, Yuy."

Heero hugged back. "Thank you for everything, Laura."

"You don't need to thank us. This is the least we can do for you. Just remember that we'll always be your friends." Judith hugged Heero too.

Duo smiled, feeling glad the two girls didn't accuse them. He felt reluctant to leave the school but they were Gundam pilots and they had to get away before the headmaster contacted their previous school and realized what had happened. "Let's go, Yuy or we'll be late."

Heero nodded and followed Duo into the car. Duo sat on the driver seat as the girls approached him. "Duo, please take care of Yuy "

"Don't worry, I'll try to make her the happiest person." Duo smiled and started the car.

Heero turned to his friends for the last time " Thanks for everything, Judith, Laura. I really enjoyed the time with you all. Sayonara."

"Take care, Yuy, Duo" Tears were visible in the girls' eyes. They waved their hands as the car left them. They waved till the car disappeared from their sight, somehow feeling it would be a long time before they saw the couple again.

They drove in silent for some minutes and as usual, Duo was the one who broke it. "Will you miss them?"

Heero nodded. He would miss the girls. "They helped me a lot." Heero spoke.

"They helped both of us, koi. If they didn't blatantly accuse you at the cabin, I wouldn't have got my girlfriend back." Duo smiled

"Boyfriend" Heero retorted.

Duo grinned. "But being in those clothes, you're still my girlfriend, Yuy-chan."

Heero scowled. He still wore the school uniform since Judith and Laura insisted to see them out. He had recovered almost completely after enough sleep. The needle-wounded-pain on his chest, arm and thigh had been merely a dull throb. The problem was Duo might still be worried about making love with him. Damn Anne, Heero cursed as he tried to think of a way to drive Duo mad enough to forget about his worry and agree to make love with him. Heero ran his mind through the little information about sex he had searched through the net last night after he returned from the headmaster's office. He had to use what he had read to seduce his lover.

Duo, on the other hand, was really happy at Heero's recovering. He drove on and knew Quatre would surely hear a happy ending from him as he planned to carry the-school-uniformed-Heero like a new married couple into the Quatre's house as the proof. He glanced at Heero and was surprised to see Heero releasing his school tie.

"Heero, what are you doing?"

The Japanese pilot gave him the look, which could be translated as 'It's obvious what I am doing right now' then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"Heero?" Duo was really nervous. What was Heero going to do?

"I'm changing the clothes, Duo."

There goes his plan to carry Heero into the house. Duo tried to keep his disappointment inside and concentrate on the road. But Heero's motion seemed to be a magnet that tore his eyes from the road. He watched through the corner of his eyes as Heero worked out the buttons one by one. The Japanese pilot appeared to wear a white tank top beneath the shirt. Duo gulped when Heero removed the shirt and then the tank top, revealing the well-build-muscled chest. Why did Heero put them off so slowly? Duo shook his head, trying to clear away his perverted thought. No, Heero didn't do it slowly. It was Duo who saw Heero's motion like a slow motion movie.

Not being able to help himself, Duo found himself stealing a look at Heero again. The Japanese pilot had leaned forward and untied his shoes then he lifted one of his legs onto the seat. Duo could see the white thigh beneath the skirt clearly because of that motion. The American pilot held his breath when he saw Heero pulling the sock off from his foot. He found out the simple motion was very alluring and seductive. Heero dropped his leg down and lifted the other one up, repeating his previous action.

The braided boy was really trying to concentrate on the road now. He knew he might not glance at Heero again, but still his eyes disobeyed his mind and rolled back to Heero. The Japanese pilot was now removing his earrings at the moment, oblivious to Duo who found that movement was very arousing.

What was Heero doing next? Duo's breath increased as he noticed Heero's hands. Huh, where did his hands trail? Under his skirt? Oh, MY GOD!!! Duo's eyes widened when Heero pulled his white panties. He suddenly felt his pants were too tight. Heero was now naked beneath the skirt. If he removed the skirt then Heero would be in his birthday suit. Heero would be naked..... Damn, would Heero remove the skirt as well?

The braided boy was trying to calm down his hormones when Heero changed his position. The Japanese pilot turned around and put his knees on the seat then leaned down to search something on the back seat. This position made the Japanese pilot's hips at the same level as Duo's shoulders. Heero leaned further to reach the bag behind Duo's seat, which made his hips closer to the braided boy. The latter boy was really hard now. He was fighting his urge to release the wheel and caress the firm flesh beneath the skirt. The knowledge that there were no other barriers, which could prevent him from caressing the flesh except for the skirt, really made it hard for Duo not to lose control.

He removed his right hand from the wheel and reached for that tempting flesh. But Heero had finished putting his clothes and pulled his spandex from the bag. He sat back on the seat when Duo's hand had been only some inches further from touching his bottom.

DAMN!! Why did Heero have to sit down now? Duo cursed silently and felt really disappointed.

"Duo, watch out!!!" Heero's voice turned his attention back to the road, just in time to see a car was heading toward him. It seemed their car had gone out of the route as Duo watched Heero stripping. The American pilot quickly maneuvered the car back to the right route.

Heero looked at him "What are you thinking?"

Touching your butt, kissing you lips, and making love with you. The words swirled around Duo's mind. He felt his mind couldn't think of another thing except kissing and making love with Heero. But of course, he couldn't say that to Heero without being accused as a pervert. "Gomen." Duo only grinned sheepishly to Heero.

Heero snorted and continued his work. He pulled the spandex under the skirt, up to his waist, then he removed the skirt.

He didn't wear underwear beneath the spandex! As his mind shouted the information in his head, Duo swallowed hard and felt his pants were really torturing him now. Heero once again turned to the backseat to put the skirt in and pull his tank top out of the bag. God, this is worse! Duo still couldn't tore his eyes from Heero who was only clad in the spandex now. The spandex itself wasn't able to hide Heero's slender figure, the curves of his buttock and the smoothness of his hip. Oh how it would feel great to run his hands over the tempting flesh.

After putting the skirt into the bag, Heero turned around and sat back on his seat, putting his tank top on. But the braided pilot found he couldn't calm down his hormones. He was really turned on and he wanted to take Heero here and then. Duo found himself looking for a place to stop the car so he could jump Heero when the Japanese boy pulled the panel on the seat's side that lowered the back of his seat so he was lying on it now, facing the car's roof.

"What are you doing?" Duo was confused at Heero's action.

Heero lay on the seat. "I need to sleep."

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"And who would erase our files from the school's computer then?" Heero snorted then closed his eyes. "Wake me up when we arrive later"

Duo was speechless. Heero left him alone and hard. Of course, he still could stop the car and screwed Heero silly. But that would disturb his sleep. There's no way, Duo would disturb his beloved's sleep after spending a week with a lack of sleeping and getting tortured by Anne. Oh, Duo definitely would let Heero sleep as long as he could. The American pilot sighed and willed his arousal to disappear. This definitely would be the longest journey he ever had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And who said the journey would make his hormones calm down? No, Duo was continuously hard during the journey. Thanks to Heero's strange noises and his small movements while he slept. The Japanese pilot was moaning and purring in his sleep and sometimes he changed his position into the ones, which made Duo have to hold the urge not to jump him.

Duo let out a relief sigh when they finally reached Quatre's house. Heero woke up by himself when he felt the car had been turned off. Duo looked at his Japanese lover with longing. It would be the ending of his torture. Now, maybe he could think a way to haul Heero straight into their room. What should he do? Maybe a kiss would make the Perfect Soldier willing to be pulled into the room. That's right, Heero liked his kiss, there's no way the Perfect Soldier would resist it. This would be his mission to carry out this plan.

With that mission on his mind, Duo turned to his right only to find the seat was empty. DAMN!! Where was Heero? Duo growled in desperation and looked around. He saw Heero had walked to the door. He cursed in every language he knew. He so focused on the planning of this mission so he didn't realize Heero had gone out from the car. Oh, well, he still could kiss Heero in front of the door.

Duo took the bag from the back seat and walked to Heero, who had stood in front of the door. Luck wasn't on his side. Right on the time Heero was in his reach, the door was opened and a very-happy-Quatre stepped forward, hugging Duo tightly.

"Welcome back! I was very worried about you two."

"We're fine." Heero told Quatre and entered the house. Duo, who was still hugged by Quatre, could only see his mission's target walked away. Damn Quatre! Why did he have to show up now? Again his mission had to be postponed, Duo let out a desperate sigh as the blonde pilot pulled him into the living room.

Trowa and Wufei had waited for him there. Quatre sat down with them on the couch. "We have processed the microfilm." Wufei spoke out.

"Good. What information does it have?" Duo sat down on the chair in front of the couch and looked around. Where was Heero?

"Let's wait for Heero before we brief you on it." Trowa pointed at the door behind the couch he was sitting. "He said he wouldn't be long in the kitchen."

"Oh good, now that Heero isn't here.... You promised me to tell a story after this mission, didn't you?" Quatre looked at Duo eagerly.

"Uhm, my story?" Duo smiled nervously. He saw Heero entering the living room silently, holding a half-eaten hotdog. The Japanese pilot made no noises and leaned on the door, thus leaving Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei oblivious to his presence.

"Yeah, the story about you and Heero." Wufei rolled his eyes. He was wondered why the braided pilot was so nervous.

"Uhm....it's....." Duo fidgeted as he saw Heero chewed the hotdog nonchalantly. Oh how he wished it wasn't hotdog inside Heero's mouth right now........ Duo's groins twitched in agreement at the thought.

"What is it?" Quatre began to worry. Was there nothing happened between Heero and Duo within the mission? "Don't tell me it's a sad ending."

"No, it's...." Duo held his breath as he saw Heero started licking tomato sauce within his fingers. The Japanese pilot sucked the fingers one by one oblivious to Duo, who found he was very very hard.

"Duo? What's wrong?" Quatre was really worried now. It's not usual for the braided pilot to be at loss of words. There's must be something wrong with him. "Are you okay?"

He was not okay. He wanted to jump Heero right now. The Japanese pilot really didn't know what he had done to him. Heero was still cleaning his fingers while Duo was trying to force some words out of his mouth. "Quatre..I'm...okay"

"No way. Your breath wasn't steady. What's wrong with you?" Quatre stood up and walked to Duo. The braided boy was still looking at Heero, who just finished cleaning his fingers. The Japanese pilot suddenly looked at Duo and smirked.

Something snapped on Duo's mind once he saw the smirk on Heero's face. The realization come like lightning. Bastard!!! Heero was doing all of these intentionally!! Of course, how could he be so stupid. He had been Heero's roommate for a long time and never had he heard Heero made any sounds while sleeping. Heero intended to tease him from the start!

"Goddamnit, HEERO YUY!!!" Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were surprised when they saw Duo shouted and stood up abruptly. He was looking at something behind them. They turned around and saw Heero walking toward them.

"What?" As usual, Heero's tone was flat.

"Don't play dumb. You know well what you're doing!" Duo growled in irritation.

Quatre looked at Heero then turned to Duo. "What's happened?"

"I didn't do anything." Heero licked his lips.

That was it. Duo lost all his controls. "That's it! I never thought you would do that. You, the shy one! You asked for this!!!" He charged forward and pounced at Heero, making both of them tumble on the floor. Duo managed to maneuver himself on top of Heero and pinned the Japanese pilot's arms on both his sides.

"Duo! Stop it!" Quatre and the other pilots quickly approached them, afraid some blood would be spilled. But they stopped death on their tracks when they saw Duo kissing Heero fiercely. The braided boy sucked and explored Heero's mouth, releasing all his bottled up desires into the hot cavern. And much to the other pilots' surprise, Heero didn't mind the assault. The Japanese pilot moaned and fought Duo's tongue with his.

Quatre was the first one who got his voice back. "Euh, guys?"

Quatre's words reminded Duo that they were still in the living room. He broke the kiss and stood up, speaking so fast that Quatre almost didn't catch the words. "We'll hear the briefing after this. I still have a mission that needs to be accomplished right now."

Duo turned to Heero who tried to stand up. "You and me, in the bedroom, now!" He hauled Heero up and dragged him up to their room, leaving the three pilots who stared dumbfoundly at their retreat. They could hear a door being opened and slammed shut.

After a moment of silent, Trowa spoke up. "It's really important mission, huh?"

"Can we assume Duo got a happy ending?" Quatre smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, he surely does." Wufei snorted in amusement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, guys. I want to thank you for all the supports and feedback you gave me. It helped me a lot in finishing this story. Hope you enjoy the last part. ^_^

Once the door was closed, Duo pinned his short haired seducer to the door and ravished those delicate lips. Leaving his Japanese lover panting after his deep and long assault, Duo turned his attention to Heero's throat. He remembered that it was his lover's weak spot as he attacked the throat. He nibbled, sucked, and licked along the length of it, causing Heero to moan and tilt his head to give Duo more space to be attacked.

Duo graciously took the invitation without any delay. He played his tongue along the exposed flesh, trying to elicit difference noises from his boyfriend. His hands didn't stay passive as they trailed and caressed Heero's body. One hand managed to tug the tank top out of the spandex and sneaked beneath it to caress the nipples, making Heero moan louder.

The American pilot continued to assault Heero's throat as both of his hands sneaked beneath the tank top, pinching and toying both nipples until they hardened. Heero still wasn't too used of having too much sensation and Duo grinned in satisfaction as he felt Heero's legs gave out as the result of overloaded sensation. He scooped up the Japanese pilot and deposited him onto the bed. Then Duo pulled away and removed his clothes in record time.

Naked, Duo joined his now aroused lover in the bed. Spandex really left little to imagination as Duo could see the big bulge in it. Heero reached out to remove his socks, only to find his hands being shoved away. Duo pounced on Heero and attacked his lover's mouth again. Then he turned to Heero's earlobe, which he found was his lover's weak spot too. Heero squirmed and moaned as Duo nibbled his earlobe and licked the inner side of it. The American pilot was attacking the poor earlobe continuously, not giving his lover a chance to breath or rest from his assault. Finally feeling his Japanese lover out of breath, Duo ceased his assault to whisper into Heero's ear. "Let me do the job. I have promised to make love to you properly, koi."

Heero, who was panting, only could nod and then squirmed more as Duo continued his merciless ministration at his other earlobe. "Raise your hands, koi." Duo whispered while nibbling the earlobe. Heero complied and within a second, the tank top had landed at the corner of the room. Duo turned his attention back to the Japanese pilot's throat and then trailed down onto his chest. With his skilled tongue and fingers, Duo ravished Heero's nipples until it became vulnerable at the slight touch.

Heero was panting and writhing beneath him, eyes half closed and hands grasping the sheet. Duo smiled and proceeded to remove Heero's other outfit. He took one of the legs and slowly pulled down the sock, brushing the ankle and slipping it out from his Japanese lover's foot. Then Duo kissed the slender leg, inch by inch, making the Japanese pilot squirm at the touch. Wanting to hear more sounds his lover could make, Duo gave the other leg the same procedure but with more intense and thorough care. He used his hands to massage and knead the digits then the calf before planting his kisses and licking them along the way up.

Heero was lost to Duo's incredible ministration. This was way too much. Not like the way Duo first time took him. This time, Duo treated Heero so gently. No rough caress or forceful claiming were shown in his movements since the braided pilot knew well that the beauty, who was writhing beneath him now, really belonged to him. His only.

Heero felt fingers hook in his spandex and unconsciously raised his hips, easing the way for the fingers to pull the spandex off of his body. Soon the spandex met the same fate as the tank top's one, lying forgotten on the floor. Then he felt the hands caressing his now fully exposed body. They stayed long on his inner thighs, making small circles that made him moan, and then trailed down to his right foot. The hands lifted it up, pushing it aside and bending his knee to place his foot flat against the bed. Then Heero felt a kiss being delivered on his foot as if asking his foot not to be moved from there.

After finished arranging one of Heero's legs, Duo moved his hands to give the same procedure to the other leg, placing the foot flat against the bed and spreading it as wide as it can. He planted a kiss on the foot and pulled away to admire his handy work. His lover was still panting slightly, hands on each side and his legs were spread wide as if welcoming Duo to take him. This scene before him really made the American pilot hard as a rock. Duo ran his gaze to Heero's face and found the Japanese boy staring back at him, begging him silently to finish what he had started.

"Beautiful." Duo let his eyes drink the sight of his Japanese lover, memorizing every inch and curve of the body. He slowly undid his hair, letting it fall freely and brush Heero's thighs. Then he settled between the spread legs and lowered his head until his mouth was just an inch from Heero's dripping arousal and his hair brushed Heero's stomach and inner thighs. A loud gasp was heard from above him as he licked the tip of the arousal. He took his time, teasing the hardened flesh with his tongue before Heero's moans made half of his control crumpled down. He felt a pair of hands on his head, urging him to do more and Duo complied, engulfing Heero's cock into his mouth.

Heero let out a lovely squeak as his cock was engulfed by Duo's warm mouth. He felt electricity ran through every nerves in his body wrapped. When Duo started sucking and nibbling him, Heero lost all rational thoughts he had. He threw his head back and succumbed to the pleasure Duo was giving to him.

Careful not to gag, Duo put his hands on Heero's hips to control the Japanese boy's motion. Heero was making a lot of incoherent words that flared his passion more. Feeling happy to see how Heero enjoyed his ministration, Duo smiled and hummed, vibrating the cock inside his mouth, which seemed to give more pleasure to his Japanese lover as Heero gasped loudly. He did it several times until he felt Heero was about to come. Not wanting to end their love making so quickly, Duo pulled away.

Heero let out a disappointed whine as he felt the warm confinement leave his cock. The tangled hair on his stomach and thighs also disappeared. Heero was about to whine louder when Duo's shut him up with his mouth effectively. "Wait a sec, Hee-chan."

A kiss on his forehead and then Heero felt the bed shifted. He opened his eyes, just to see his long haired lover enter the bathroom. Heero growled. What was that baka doing now? Why did Duo stop just when he was about to come? He didn't have to wait long. Duo had joined him back in the bed with a speed, which only could be compared by the Perfect Soldier. Heero raised his eyebrow when he saw Duo's hand was holding a tube.

"It's for lubrication. To make this easier.. " Duo winced as the image of Heero bleeding flashed in his mind again. Never! He would never make Heero bleed like that again. He wanted Heero to feel pleasure only. But what if he couldn't control his body? The image and the thought managed to make him hesitated and stop moving. Maybe it was better if he stopped at this moment while he still could hold back his desire? His thought might be expressed clearly on his face as he heard Heero growled angrily.

"Stop that thought, baka. You promise to show me the proper way."

Those words lightened Duo and gave him encouragement to proceed. Telling himself to be slow and not to hurt Heero more than necessary, he carefully settled himself between Heero's legs again and poured generous amount of gel on his fingers. Heero watched as Duo lowered his hand between his spread legs. He tensed when he felt one slick finger on his entrance, but he soon relaxed when the finger caressed his outer muscles first before pressing in. Not like the first time, this time the finger was really careful and gentle. It moved slowly inside him, making him relax and accept the penetration. Then he felt a second finger making its way into his passage. Like its predecessor, the finger didn't force its way into him. It waited until Heero accepted it willingly and then together with the first one, those fingers began to stretch him.

Heero threw his head back and moaned when he felt the fingers making the scissor motion inside him, stretching him more. They managed to find his sweet spot and tried to brush that spot over and over. The Japanese pilot tightened his grasp on the sheet and started thrusting against the fingers, indicating he was ready.

"I'm going in now, Heero." Duo kissed his lips lightly and made a few more thrusts with his digits before removing them from Heero. He then coated his hard arousal with the rest of the gel then he positioned the tip of his erection at Heero's opening. Duo leaned forward, resting his hands on each side of Heero's head. His face was only an inch from Heero's, making the Japanese pilot could feel his hot breath.

Heero trembled slightly at the feeling something was pressed on his opening. It was bigger than Duo's fingers and ready to penetrate him. Though he wanted this, his memory reminded him how painful it was. Duo seemed to know it for he kissed Heero deeply, nibbling and sucking those lips until he felt Heero stop trembling and relax.   
"Ready?" Duo whispered soothingly.

At Heero's nod, Duo smiled and kissed the Japanese boy. He wasn't too sure himself whether he could stop now if Heero asked him to stop for what he wanted right then was to be buried deep inside Heero. The Deathscythe pilot broke the kiss and murmured. His lips brushed Heero's lips at every word he said. "No blood. I promise." It's impossible to free Heero from the pain but he would make sure that Heero wouldn't bleed.

Slowly, he pressed forward, bringing his erection to pass the tight ring of muscle. Duo could hear Heero moaned in pain and pleasure and bit his lips, trying to make it as slow as possible so Heero would feel less pain. The Japanese pilot was really tight though Duo had stretched him. He could feel the warmth of his lover's body sheath him inch by inch. "Oh, Heero..." Duo moaned as he penetrated the Japanese boy deeper. The warmth and the tightness he felt made Duo want to bury himself to the tilt in one fast motion but he knew it would hurt Heero so he restrained himself and penetrated his lover in snail pace.

Heero felt the thick and hot shaft prodding him deeper and slowly. He moaned, feeling Duo's arousal brushing inside his passage. This was definitely better than the first time. The Wing pilot put his hands on Duo's neck and putting his legs around his waist. "More, Duo...." The pain had long forgotten as Heero pressed his legs on Duo's waist, closing the space between their bodies and burying the American pilot to the tilt inside him.

Both of them moaned at the sensation being filled and filling. Duo brought himself to stay still, afraid to hurt his lover. He watched Heero panting beneath him and trying to adjust at the invasion. So warm...so tight.....he could stay like this forever, trapped deep inside Heero's body where no one else managed to get there and Duo would make sure he was the only one.

Duo brought his hands to cup the Japanese pilot's chin and brought the head to face him. The passion clouded prussian eyes were staring at him. "Heero......" He still couldn't believe Heero let him do this after what he had done to the Japanese pilot. Maybe he was dreaming. A very good dream, but the warmth enveloping his hard shaft, the chest pressing against his one, and the slender legs around his waist were telling him it was real.

"Thank you, Heero...." Duo caressed the cheek and then leaned forward to capture Heero's delicate lips.

"Enough thanking me." Heero panted as Duo broke the kiss. "Move or omae o korosu."

Duo smiled at the empty threat. He kissed his breathless lover once more before start moving inside him. He thrust slowly, savoring the velvety surrounding his cock. But a tug on his hair and his lover's threat managed to get him to move faster. He rocked back and forth, penetrating and withdrawing from Heero's warm body until it came to the point where he was pounding Heero against the headboard. His Japanese lover's gasps every time he buried himself to the hilt were music to his ears.

However when Duo felt Heero was about to come, he stopped pounding and moved inside Heero in slow circle, wanting to prolong their love making. He didn't want Heero to come so fast because he was sure that he would follow Heero coming right after that. No, he still wanted to be buried inside this blissful haven as long as he could make it.

Heero, on the other hand, surprisingly didn't make any protest with Duo's pace. Yes, he wanted release but he also wanted to feel the American pilot inside him longer. Forever, if it was possible. It felt so right having Duo inside him. So he let Duo did whatever he wanted to do while sometimes keening softly as a weak protest.

After Heero had calmed down a little, Duo started thrusting again. His hands were on Heero's thighs, spreading them wider to let him thrust deeper inside the Japanese boy. The room was filled with groans, moans, and sometimes keens when Heero once again was stopped from reaching his fulfillment.

Duo managed to prolong Heero's coming for several times until he felt his control slip away. When he thrust into his Japanese lover this time, he changed the angle and hit Heero's prostate with his thrust.

"Duo!" Heero gasped and pressed himself closer against the American pilot. His hips rocked, following the rhythm Duo had chosen to bring both of them off. Again the pleasure built inside him. Heero felt he was so close into release as he sunk his nails into Duo's back and groaned like wild animal.

The American pilot hissed and was turned on more at Heero's sound and action. He still tried to prolong the act as he ordered his body to thrust slower, calming Heero and himself. But too bad, this time, his body refused to calm down as Heero's groan had broken down all his controls and he found himself pounding harder and faster into his Japanese lover. One of his hands sneaked between their bodies and grabbed the hard flesh there, pumping it along with his thrust.

The pumping surely sent Heero over the edge. He went rigid and cried the American pilot's name as he came. Duo heard his name being shouted and thrust harder, lifting Heero's hips off the bed with his thrust before throwing his head back and groaning Heero's name as he also found his release.

Between the white blinding pleasure he was feeling, Heero could feel Duo's hot seed spurt inside him, filling and marking him. The warmth inside him added more pleasure for him that he purred like a very satisfied cat while his American lover thrust into him once more before collapsing on top of him and sighing contently like him.

They stayed like that, in silence. The room was filled with heavy scent of what they just did but neither cared for it for all they were aware was the beating sound of their lover's heart.

"Are you okay, Heero?"

"Mmmm....."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Mmmmmmm...." Heero just purred, too sated to do anything else.

"I take it as yes." Duo smiled and kissed his Japanese lover lovingly, happy that he could make Heero so relax like this. He sighed contentedly as he ended the kiss and whispered gently to his Japanese lover. "I love you, Heero."

"Love you too," the Japanese pilot whispered and tightened his legs around Duo. "Just stay...inside..."

"As you wish, koi." Duo chuckled for he had not intention to leave Heero's warm cocoon that fast.

They stayed like that for some moments, absorbing the incredible sensation that ran inside them. During the rest, the past events came back to Duo. He lifted his head to stare at the sated looking boy beneath him. "I never thought you were intending to torture me when we were in the car."

"Hn, that's your punishment for calling me your girlfriend." Heero smirked smugly.

"Heh, here I thought you didn't know about the sex and seduction." The American pilot leaned down and nibbled Heero's throat.

Heero moaned at the assault. "What ...made you think ....like that....?" He managed to utter the words between the moans.

"You didn't know anything about lubrication." Duo switched his attention to Heero's earlobe.

"Didn't....manage to...research it...last night...." Heero squirmed as Duo prodded into his ear.

"Hoo, so my koi was doing some research last night?" Duo stopped his ministration and pulled back to stare at Heero.

"Hn, after erasing our data from the school."

"Well, let's see the result of your research." Duo crushed the delicate lips, which welcomed him inside willingly. Their tongues got into hot battle again. This time Duo pulled away first and panted. "Whoa, you got better at kissing."

"Baka." Heero snorted and was aware he had hardened again. He also could feel Duo becoming hard inside him. "Hn, you recover fast."

"Hey, I am the one who's supposed to say that." Duo ran his hands on Heero's chest and teased his nipples, making the Japanese pilot moan. "I could say your research of seduction is very good. So what else did you learn from your research, koi?" The braided pilot moved his hips in small circle then pulled back a little to thrust hard into Heero, making his cock to brush Heero's prostate. Heero moaned and raised his hips to meet Duo's thrust.

"Koi? What else?" Duo thrust into Heero slowly, so slowly.

"Damn, faster Duo!"

"Answer me first, koi." Duo grinned, still keeping his rhythm in slow tempo.

"Hn...positions."

"Position?"

"Yes, now move faster or omae o korou." Heero jerked his hips, urging Duo to move faster.

"Oh, this position." Duo suddenly sat up, bringing the still penetrated Heero with him. "Is this the position you mean?" The American pilot grinned as he lifted Heero and impaled the Japanese pilot on his cock to punctuate his question.

Heero gasped as Duo managed to hit his prostate again. "One of them"

"So there are many of them?"

"Don't play dumb, baka."

Duo laughed and kissed his pouting Japanese lover lightly. "Think we can do all positions?"

"You don't have stamina to do all of them in one day." Heero snorted

"Well, let's prove it then." Duo grinned and started impaling the Japanese boy again.

On the living room, the other three pilots looked at each other after they heard the bed creaked again.

"I think the briefing will be delayed till tomorrow, guys." Quatre said weakly as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

OWARI


End file.
